Another Light, Another Side
by onlyme-liz
Summary: A pair of Muggle-born fraternal twins start their journey to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They make good friends, Chloe fights against others, Cole is scared of a certain professor, normal student things. But something is off. It's going to boil over one day, ruining relationships with friends and family. Ruining them. Ruining everything if they don't fix it, soon.
1. Prologue

"Tom! Please stop it!" Cried a small woman. She stood with a straight back. And the look of determination you could only find in Gryffindors.

You could see emotions clouding her pretty and dark eyes. The woman faced a man wearing a black hooded cloak, seemingly the one named Tom. Lighting quickly flashed, illuminating their bodies.

Tom glared at her, "Stop what! A squib like you can't tell me what to do!" The woman grabbed onto his cloak, "I don't care that I'm a squib! It doesn't matter! You need to snap out of this. Don't follow the horrible belief that your crazy grandfather had!"

"He's your grandfather too!"

"But I do not accept a hateful person like him." She hung her head, still holding onto his shirt. "You know what he did to our mother. She was abused and beaten. Never given more than a thought. He didn't care that you existed until you graduated from Hogwarts."

"So? I agree with his decision. She was no good. Just. Like. You." He violently pushed his sister away. She fell onto the ground. The rain started to get heavier.

"If she wasn't taken care of by the loon, she wouldn't be dead. Then you and I wouldn't have grown up in that orphanage. Then you would've stayed in contact with me! Not disappearing for a couple of decades!"

Tom stepped away from her, his face morphed with more disgust. "Dirty squib. Filthy half blood. _Freak._ In my mind, I'm not even your brother anymore. I am an adult. A powerful one. I do not _deal_ with children like you."

She stood up, ignoring the muck all over herself. "Well. _Voldemort_. Is that who you want to be? Your poor sister, named after the woman that birthed her and you, she's fighting back and you're just disregarding her!"

She stepped up to him, "I think I shall have children. Children who will be far better than you. Children who will grow up loved and happy. Children whose value will not be based on if they can do magic! Children who can really love. Unlike you and me."The women stood tall, taller than most people think she could be. Taller just because she has enough spirit, "Children who will fight against your will. If you haven't killed yourself by the time they've grown up that is. _Voldemort,_ " she hissed his name. "You will regret not going on a clean path. YOU WILL WISH YOU LISTENED TO MY MANY YEARS OF NAGGING!"

Tom's face became even more distorted. He pulled out the one item she'll never have, a wand. "I hate you. _Crucio_." She screamed. The woman screamed and flailed. Tom smiled a sick. Downright evil smile.

His sister soon began speaking through the pain out of sheer will, "-Tom I've loved you-" She shouted from pain "-for our whole entire life! I don't want you to-" Her head involuntarily kicked back, causing her to hit the ground, hard.

Tom stopped the curse, looking at his sister who was close to passing out. "-to hurt yourself." Her words started to get light and whispery. " _But if it's to save a bunch of people and saving you… I don't mind."_ She closed her eyes.

Tom backed away, disgust and something else clouding his mind. He rubbed a hand into his deformed face, he had to do something dangerous soon. Murder. Tom didn't know if he could do it with this on his conscious. Time to stop that prophecy. It's more important than the one his sister just spewed.


	2. Arriving at Hogwarts

Chloe sat in one of the cabins on the moving train, her brother next to her. They obviously looked alike, both being twins and all.

You would say they looked funny if you saw them.

The Fowler twins have dark brown, almost black hair. They have skin that varies between red, white and very very rarely light brown. They both have pointy ears, though Chloe will often complain that hers was the pointiest. No one really knows how they had gotten them, the father's side of the family joked that he cheated on wife. They would always get dirty looks. And sometimes, depending on the amount of alcohol, a telling off by their Gran. The worst thing to happen at family gatherings.

Chloe and Cole, the Fowler families youngest.

The train bounced along the tracks, somehow perfectly in rhythm with the other kids' voices. Chloe nervously twisted her hands together. It was better than Cole who was shaking pretty badly for a relaxing train ride.

They had gotten the letters a few weeks before summer vacation at their school ended. Their parents were Muggles, well not just not just their parents, their older siblings too. Kassy, Aden, Mum, Dad. Their parents had been cold to them since they got the letters. Cole would always say that they didn't ever like them as much as Kassy and Aden.

When Chloe asked why, Kassy said that they were scared of the eleven-year-olds.

Their parents sent them off to Diagon Alley with barely enough money to pay for all the books and other supplies. The twins didn't get any of the customary candies or pets. They didn't ever learn any of the 'not necessary' information about the Wizarding World. But that didn't stop Chloe from nicking a small history book from a forgotten part of the wizard bookstore.

Cole sniffed. His sister gave him a look, "Cole, calm down it's going to be perfectly fine." Chloe tried to give him a smile, "we get to learn how to do magic and not scare Mum or Dad." Chloe put on a face of determination that her brother was always jealous of, no matter how much he tried he could never be that brave. "I get a point for the contest then?" Cole rolled his eyes at her usual antics, she doesn't stay focused for long. "You're not helping me out of the goodness of your heart? How did I not see this betrayal coming?" The boy put a hand to his chest, pretending to be hurt. "Chloe one, Cole zero." Chloe waggled her fingers. "It's hard to beat a weirdo like you with logic, I should know since I've tried." He fakes sighing once again, his sister cackled.

They both shared grins.

A soft knock was made at the door. "Hello?" asked a young, almost whispery voice. A clicking noise announced when a strangely dressed blonde girl opened the door. She looked nervous like them. "Hi?" Asked Chloe. The strange stranger smiled tentatively, "can I sit here? You are other first years, right?"

Cole uncharacteristically nodded, "Y-yeah… I'm assuming you're too…?" Chloe said what he forgot to mention, "of course you can sit here!" The blond girl lets go of a sigh and made her way into the small area. "My name is Luna, and I - I guess we're going to the same school." Luna settled herself into a seat with a few in between her and the twins.

They chanted their names like it was a song, "Chloe!" "Cole." Chloe, seemingly the more talkative of the pair said, "Nice to meet you, Luna." She nodded a bit too stiffly and pulled out a strange looking newspaper called the... Quibbler?

Suddenly the paper shrieked.

A pig like creature was running around on the front page. "W-what's that!?" Cole squeaked, leaning away from Luna and the pig, into his sister. Who also looked disturbed about the currently squealing newspaper.

XxXxX

Luna decided to give them a thorougher glance, sneakers, jeans, and t-shirts? "You guys are muggle born's?" she deduced. The twins slowly nodded, still confused. "Ah," She gave an understanding smile. "Some things are really different in the Wizarding World."

Chloe leaned forwards in her seat, expecting an interesting lecture.

"In our community, the cameras are infused with a small bits of magic, it makes the photos move, and if you get one of the higher camera models, make noises," Luna said, the twins nodded and Chloe made a mental note to learn more about her and her brother's new world. "It's basically the same thing that paintings do, but they're more likely to make noise than photo's." She explained, watching the other girl's eyes sparkle. Her brother (if possible) looked even more worried and confused.

Chloe finally broke the awed silence, "That's bloody amazing, Luna."

The blond giggled, "It's just a fact to us witches and wizards." The kids in front of her lowered their eyes for a brief moment, a look of sadness. Luna had a feeling she missed some kind of communication.

The awkward silence stayed for a little while.

She tapped a finger to her chin, most Wizarding kids wouldn't have ever had this long of a conversation with her. _It's just 'cause how she and her father are like_ , Luna told herself. _We are free spirits, they just don't understand. Loony Lovegood, Loony Lovegood's._

"Anyways…" Cole said so softly that she barely caught it, well caught it before his sisters drowned his. "We're going to be the weird muggle born's, and would enjoy your expertise and friendship." Luna saw a hint of seriousness in her tone, she hadn't sensed that when Chloe first talked to Luna. But it left as soon as the girl gave a goofy grin, "Wanna be our first wizard friend?"

A few beats.

Cole sputtered before Luna had time to load the question in her head. "I-we don't mean that you have to or-or anything."

The girl blinked, then blinked again. Her face formed into a smile as bright as a classroom of first years learning how to do the _Lumos_ spell.

"I would love that."

The twins couldn't help sharing the smile with the odd girl.

XxXxX

"Excuse me?" yet another knock was made upon the door. "Yes?" Chloe (who was definitely the loudest and proudest one in the group) called. "I'm a prefect and I have some things to tell you, could I come in for a moment?" Cole leaned back into his seat, pulling his legs up to his chest. Luna took note of it.

The prefects voice sounded like it was unsure if it was done changing from puberty. Scratchy and weird. Luna's much smoother sounding voice said that he could. The door clicked and he leaned inside. His head looked too long, but yet too short for his body. He had bright red hair, in didn't seem to suit him. It looked like his face was having a war between all the pimples and freckles 'who can cover most of this guys face?', the most likely choice for a motto.

"Hello, first years." He nodded his head.

If you'd asked Chloe she would have said he looked like he had a broomstick up his arse.

The prefect coughed, expectantly looking at the children. The twins had no idea what they were supposed to do, so it's Luna's task. "Want to you need Master prefect?" She shifted in her seat, looking at him.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to remind you to change in your school robes and make sure all the first years got on the train." He magicked an old, chipped clipboard out of thin air. The Fowler's jumped. "I would like your first and last names please." He whipped out a quill and gestured to Luna.

She tilted her head and looked at him, without blinking. A few years later the Prefect would say he felt as if the girl was glancing into her soul. Luna finally blinked, "Luna Lovegood." The older kid to a second to write it down, "L-o-v-e-g-o-o-d?" The blond relaxed slightly and nodded.

Chloe lifted her chin, "I'm, Chloe Fowler. He's Cole Fowler." Before the older kid could ask the usual questions for the twins she lifted a finger. "Yes, we are twins. Chloe is spelled like C-h-l-o-e, Cole is not spelled like the actual physical coal, but C-o-l-e. And it's F-o-w-l-e-r."

Cole leaned more towards his sister during the whole exchange. prefect smiled, though it looked out of place. "Have a good first year, kids." The door shut with his wave and a click.

The trio looked at the retreating figure.

Then burst into laughter.

XxXxX

The three were immediately shuffled out of the train and onto a cozy train platform. They were told that their trunks will be sent to their dormitories, by who or what, Chloe did not know.

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!" Bellowed this huge man, his face is mostly brown with scruffy hair. "What even is he?" Cole whispered to his sister, shifting his weight foot to foot.

Luna leaned in, "My dad said he's a rare breed of large Centaur and Werewolf." The twins eyes started bugging out at the suggestion that werewolves actually exist. "He made it clear that Hagrid's a wonderful being that should be trusted completely."

Their new friend sounded serious, maybe even fierce. Luna was daring them, in a way, to make fun of her father. "We believe you, Luna." Said Chloe, one of her odd serious moments.

The blonds heartfelt response was cut off of by the Weretaur's loud voice, "Hurry up!" The trio and some other first years cried out, some older kids laughed at them. The twins picked up the pace as Luna glided behind them.

Luna recognized some of the first years, the Lovegood's neighbor, Timothy Hathward, and his cousin Mary Hathward. She also saw a redheaded girl that had a similar look of being uncomfortable and awkward as the prefect from the train.

Hagrid opened his arms in front of this HUGE, dark body of water. "That 'ere is the Black lake." Cole started to shake his head and back away but his sister refused to let go of his hand.

The large Weretaur slapped his hands together eight times, the last clap rang across the lake. Hagrid whistled seven low notes, brown shapes started shimmering on the deep murky water.

A kid on the right of Luna was frantically taking photos with a muggle camera. With a huge splash, the brown shapes went into focus. (Like how it would look for someone with bad eyesight to put on glasses.)

The Fowlers and the camera kid gasped. The brown shapes were boats, like really dangerous canoes. "We'll be riding on 'ose," said Hagrid proudly. "To Hogwarts, yer new school." The twins exchanged nervous looks, camera kid looked slightly dazed.

But Luna and the forty or so other students just felt curious.

Odd.

She hooked her arms through the Fowler's and dragged them to a boat. The camera boy looked lost, gazing after them. The dark haired kids slowly stepped into the four person boat.

Luna looked at camera kid and stated, "Sit with us before those Hilonumps get you." He turned quickly in a circle, little limbs flailing. After making sure that there was no 'Hilonumps' he spoke. "Um…"

"It's not every day you get to go to Hogwarts, might as well go with new friends." Luna held out her left hand, he took it gratefully. She dragged him across the distance, then shoved him into the raft. He squeaked, landing on Chloe and Cole.

Luna did much better in getting on the boat than him.

XxXxX

"Okay, let's start with names." Chloe clapped once, forcing the attention upon herself. "I have a feeling that we'll be spending some time together, as we don't know anyone else."

She smiled at the camera kid. "Nice camera," Whispered Cole, camera kid gave a happy flush.

If asked Luna would have accurately described him as a baby pod from a beetroot bush. "Thanks" He squeaked, very grateful for the wizard and witches around him.

The boat rocked slightly. Waves were being sent by a bigger boat that had the same redhead inside it.

Chloe Fowler spoke, "I'm Chloe, eleven, muggle born, nervous about this school. Oh, and I have a look alike." The girl stuck her tongue out at her brother. He rolled his eyes, "My _own_ and my _completely unique_ name is Cole." Cole still talked with a slight whisper, but louder than around Hagrid and the Prefect. Camera kid's mouth corners turned up slightly.

"I'm also eleven, muggle born and terrified about this school." Cole grinned at his sister beside him, voice even more confident. "We both got an older brother and sister, we live with them and our parents." He smiled at Luna, pulling his feet off of the floor of the boat and tucking in under him.

She smirked, "I'm eleven as well, live with my dad, and..."

"Oh! My name is Luna, like the moon dance done in the ancient villages of Wixlo Avair." She said dreamily, the others were too overwhelmed to ask what the villages of 'Wixlo Avair' even were. Chloe had a feeling that this was going to become a common experience around this girl.

Camera kid grinned, nervously this time. "I'm also a muggle born, sorry Luna." She waved it off with a hand.

He straightened up and started to speak like some kind of pirate or deranged countryman, "They call me Colin, I'm adventuring into Hogwarts armed with me trusty camera." He coughed and talked normally again, "I'm taking photos to show my little brother. He and Dad weren't that approving about me leaving to go here. But I promised to write them every day."

The twins shared another one of those sad looks like they did on the train but hid it even quicker. "I don't think I'll fit into the whole magic school thing, really. No one would let me sit in a cabin on the train. Some older kids wearing those green ties called me a 'Mudblood'," Luna gasped and covered her mouth. Colin quickly finished, seeing her reaction. "Don't worry! Red and gold ties told the people to 'sod off' and to stop being 'horrible' to the 'firsties'." The twins giggled.

"Wish I ran into you guys, though." He sounded completely sincere.

Luna aggressively nodded her head and then glared towards the looming shape of Hogwarts, as if to burn the Slytherins with her gaze. "If any of the other kids call you guys." She didn't want to say mudblood since the last and first time she did, her dad actually used a S _courgify_ spell on her mouth.

"That." Luna spat, "Tell me."

The muggle born's looked touched and slightly frightened by the blond girl. They sat in silent contentment for a few moments.

"T-thanks Lovegood," Whispered Cole, who leaned across the small space and gave her a quick hug. The boat in front of them promptly wolf-whistled. He looked like he was going to throw up from the attention, Luna actually inched away from him just in case. Chloe swiftly leaned him away, taking care so they wouldn't rock the boat.

Though it didn't matter because Luna could feel the safety charms placed on it. Can't have any of the little kids drowning, can we?

"Okay, firs-years we 'bout to come upon the school, don't leave nothin' in these boats, it's a bloody hassle to get 'em back," Hagrid said, the first years only giving him half a mind, them being more focused on what was in front of them.

Hogwarts was magnificent, Chloe couldn't seem to find a way to describe it. Though her brother would say something like 'haunted, ugly, I would get lost so I don't like it.' Luna would say it looked like the perfect garden, with just the right about of beauty and oddness (even the rumored ghost or two). Colin wanted nothing more than to take hundreds of photos of the place.

All of the first years sat in silence, staring at the castle. Well, until Colin snapped his camera, causing more than a few students to jump.

A menacing dark form moved under the water, keeping a more than the healthy distance from the children. Hagrid shuffled them out of the water and in front of the huge doors.

Cole started breathing funny, causing his sister to reassure him with whispered words. Luna tucked her wand behind her left ear, running her hands threw her hair in a nervous gesture. Colin, predictably, took another photo, this time including all of his new friends.

"Now yall wait here, for professor McGonagall, she'll be leadin' you in." Hagrid walked into the looming castle, presumably looking for the McGonagall. "Okay…" Chloe said out loud, "what happens next?"

The three of them looked at Luna, Colin offered. "We do some kind of sorting ritual right?" Cole mumbled something under his breath that no one but Chloe seemed to catch. It must have been unimpressive since the girl rolled her eyes.

Luna answered like she was reading out of a book. "They sort you into houses, what house you're in usually decides what classes and dormitories you stay in. There is four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and my dad's favorite, Hufflepuff. It's like the... private schools muggles have."

Chloe's eyes twinkled again, making Luna smile. But Cole's eyes widened with some emotion that only his sister would understand. "H-h-how do they sort us?" Chloe swung her right arm around his shoulders, whispering again.

Luna closed her eyes, "they sort you by your different personality traits. Gryffindor's are usually brave, chivalrous, daring, confident, valiant, and courageous. Their house colors are red and gold."

She smiled at Colin, "They have a huge rivalry with Slytherin. Slytherin's are usually cunning, determined, ambitious, resourceful, innovative, and they accomplish most of their goals. They have the green and silver colors."

Cole had stopped freaking out and Colin was in mid-sneeze, having smelled some strange flower growing near his feet. "Ravenclaws have wisdom, logic, are intelligent, clever, sharp-witted, and creative. They wear blue and bronze."

Chloe's eyes sparkled once again. "Hufflepuff are, loyal, tolerant, hard working, friendly, dedicated, and patient. They are yellow and black." Cole closed his eyes and sighed.

"Do they have you take a quiz to sort yourself?" Chloe wondered out loud.

Luna shook her head, "As weird as it sounds they have a magic hat that sorts you. My dad said that it has the memories of the first four people who founded Hogwarts embedded in the hat. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. He also said that the hat can talk in your head."

Cole made a face, Chloe looked deep in thought, Luna hugged herself, and Colin looked just looked excited.

The boy with the camera looked at the darkening sky, "Wonder where we'll end up."

XxXxX

I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Chloe and Cole are my own, though. This is hopefully going to become the longest fic I ever made! I'm not really sure what Hilonumps are... It just sounded like a Luna thing. And I did a horrible Hagrid. If you have any ideas or helpful hints you should tell me.


	3. The sorting

A form appeared in front of the huge double doors. It was a tall old looking lady, she had on long dark green robes. The children got the feeling that you shouldn't _ever_ call her an old lady. Her glasses seemed to make her gaze on the kids scarier than it should be. "Hello, first years," her voice was serious and commanding. "I am Professor McGonagall. Follow me, I will call your name while we are inside the Hall. Please sit on the stool that I will have with me."

The children blinked at the Professor, dumbstruck. She turned on her heels and strode through the doors. They quickly followed. Chloe, Cole, Colin, and Luna near the back of the group. Once they all stepped inside the majestic great hall It burst into applause. Cole looked like he was going to throw up again.

The hall was filled with tons of students. Four, long different colored tables were seated inside. A considerably smaller table sat what must have been the Professors and Head Master. Most of the first years were too nervous to take in the sights. Cole had his eyes closed, Chloe gripped his wrist. Luna kept on tucking her wand behind her ear, switching between her right and left one. Colin had finally stopped taking photos. He stared at the ceiling in amazement. It was a beautiful projection of the night sky.

McGonagall swept past the first years. She nodded primly to one of the Professors, the oldest looking one. McGonagall placed a wooden stool and ceremoniously props a hat upon it. The hat looked old and scratchy, very uncomfortable. It opened at the brim as if it was a mouth. Chloe tried to stop a gasp. It was loud enough to cause Cole to open his eyes. He immediately paled and closed them.

Hello, young ones!

This year is going to be fun!

Where shall you few be placed?

Gryffindor?

The brave. The confidant. The outgoing.

Godric knew the students would be flowing.

Slytherin?

The cunning. The determined. The innovative.

Salazar wanted them to live with fulfillment.

Ravenclaw?

The sharp-witted. The creative. The clever.

Rowena had a feeling they would never regret.

Hufflepuff?

The loyal. The dedicated. The kind.

Helga hoped that it would be fine.

Where will you go?

What will happen?

Who will you meet?

Take a go, put me on, let's learn a lesson!

Luna smiled, the hat seemed to glow in the attention. Chloe grabbed her arm. Holding her brother and a new friend. Colin didn't seem to get their shock. McGonagall coughed and shook out a scroll of parchment. "Aellen, Bea." A thin girl strutted up to the seat, confident. She sat and allowed McGonagall to put the hat on her head. "Slytherin!" She smirked and made her way to her new table. Luna watched her walk away.

" _See? It's not hard or anything, they'll have me go, then you. If you do it quick you'll only be in front for a little bit._ " Chloe whispered to her brother. Luna gave a questioning to the Fowler's. Colin shifted nervously as another student gets sorted. The blond thought and smiled at him, "you shouldn't worry, today is magical and nothing bad can happen on a magical day. Obviously." He nodded, slightly unconvinced.

"Creevey, Colin," Colin sighed and marched over to the stool. He almost tripped since he was so determinedly looking ahead. A few of the students giggled while his face turned red. The professor put the hat on Colin, it covered the top part of his face. "Gryffindor!" The table clapped fiercely as he waddled over.

Chloe still whispered to her brother. A few more kids were sorted. McGonagall cleared her throat, "Fowler, Chloe." She gave a serious look to Cole and let go of him and Luna. Her steps were measured. She had a look of determination that was not unlike Colin's. A few of Colin's later friends would say they swore she was going to be a Gryffindor. Chloe sat, the hat upon her pointy ears. It took a while for it to speak. Chloe's face was a little defiant but later formed into excitement. "Ravenclaw!" she gave a toothy grin. The Ravenclaw table clapped politely.

"Fowler, Cole," he stood in the same place for a moment's. Luna had to give him a small push. He stepped stiffly forwards and fell into the chair. Cole flinched a little when the hat went on his head. It took just as long for him to be sorted, he looked less excited than Chloe. "Hufflepuff!" His face was scrunched as he walked over. He stared at the Ravenclaw table, ignoring his housemates.

His sister looked at him with intensity, a thousand words must have been said.

Luna switched her wand to the other ear again. A few more kids were sorted. Including her neighbor (Slytherin) and his cousin (Hufflepuff). She twisted a lock of hair, running her hand through it.

"Lovegood, Luna." Some students, mostly the older ones from Slytherin and Gryffindor, coughed loudly. Luna sighed and walked forward, pushing out of the group of kids. She had no reason to worry, she had a person she knew in every house she had the personality to be in. Though, she had an uncle that was in Slytherin she had none of the traits. The stool was fairly uncomfortable.

'Another Lovegood, another bright mind!' Said a really... Mystic kind of voice.

 _Bright? That's... kind._ She thought.

'Polite too, but you also have a dark past... '

 _It wasn't that bad, lots better than some._

'Let's not forget that this lass can rationalize almost anything, in her own way, gotta be' "Ravenclaw!"

She stood up slowly, her head was dizzy. Then Luna walked to her new house and friend. Chloe was still locked in a conversation with her eyes. There was only a small amount of Ravenclaw first years. Luna studied the other tables, there was definitely more Gryffindor and Slytherin first years. But, not everyone was sorted yet so perhaps she shouldn't judge.

"Congrats, Lovegood." Luna looked up to pretty, close to beautiful, Asian girl. She was vaguely familiar. "Thank you?" The stranger smiled and held out a hand, "I'm Cho Chang, were related by some form of law, like great uncle Lovegood."

This was news to Luna. "Huh."

"Yeah, weird right?" Cho answered.

They guessed family relations for a little while longer. Chang then got dragged away from one of her many friends. Chloe was now making faces to her brother, who finally smiled. Colin seemed to be enjoying the Gryffindor table. The red head girl was talking eagerly to him, remembering her sorting, the girls last name was Weasley. A very annoyed bushy haired girl was angrily whispering to another red head, an identical twin actually.

The old wizard McGonagall nodded to earlier stepped away from the small table. The whole entire hall stopped talking. He was dressed in a dreamy gray color, only a shade darker than his beard. But the man's eyes darted around with distraction. "Hello, students! I am Headmaster Dumbledore. Welcome back to Hogwarts! Or maybe it is your first time, I have some rules for everyone after the feast but for now. Let the feast begin!" He shouted as hundreds of dishes appeared on the table. Chloe's jaw dropped, luna's eyes went wide. She giggled at Chloe, who was experimentally poking a piece of chicken. "Oh, stop it," she saw Luna giggling and lightly punched her shoulder.

They began eating, sharing stories and jokes. They booth had the feeling that the other had left something out. Cole was doing better after the telekinetic talk with his sister. A long haired boy was talking to him with animated hand gestures. Cole honestly looked scared of him.

XxXxX

Chloe was stuffed, and very very sleepy. She only kinda heard the headmaster's speech. A nervous fifth-year prefect asked, "first years? I know that your group is pretty small but please follow me." He shifted his weight, watching them.

Chloe's hand shot up. He nodded. "Can I please go see my brother before we leave?" she pleaded.

The female Prefect asked, "Do you have to?"

"Please." Chloe tried to look as 'first year' as possible. The prefect sighed and turned to the girl that Luna said she was related to. "Chang, please go with her," 'Chang nodded and smiled at her.

Chloe immediately walked away, nearly at a run. Cho quickly followed. They siblings met in a hug, then backed up. Chloe gripped his wrists and stared into his eyes. Cho was surprised by the intensity of the eleven-year-old.

Chloe whispered with fierceness, "Cole. If you dare feel bad for being sorted away from me, I'll slap you." His eyes were so wide, Cho almost laughed. "I love you. Make sure you talk to your housemates, make friends." His face was a range of emotions, love, nervousness, even fear. "Meet up with me for breakfast. Sleep well." She hugged him tightly, he placed a brotherly kiss on her head. "Bye bye, Chloe." He whispered and she grinned.

XxXxX

"To open the doors you have to answer a riddle, this system was designed by Rowena Ravenclaw herself." Lectured the male prefect, "The questions are easier at first but gradually gets harder as the year progresses. It automatically lets in the Headmaster, Professors, and head boy and girl." "Watch this." The older girl lifted the heavy door knocker, she let go and it opened its 'mouth'. "What occurs twice in a lifetime, once a year. Twice in a week but never in a day?" it asked with a monotone voice.

The male prefect looked at them, "anyone got an idea?" Three out of the seven first years raised a hand. The older student looked at a piece of parchment, presumably with their names. "Ara Butler," A averaged sized, sun-tanned girl explained. "The letter E. _Obviously_."The guy smirked as the door creaked open. "Good job, but don't answer with any arrogance or snark, it refuses to open sometimes when you do that. But it'll let it go if it had a good day."

The children pushed open the door. Luna thought it was handsome. The walls were lined with giant wooden bookshelves. They stretched for two floors, a latter swung around the room, anyone brave enough to stand on it can use it to get the books. The actually books varied between old big fraying ones to new shiny plastic ones. Dark blue couches sat in front of the five fireplaces in the difference corners of the room. A lot of wooden chairs and tables littered in little study groups. Two banisters twisted into different locations of the Ravenclaw tower. Chloe was glad that her new home was this magnificent.

The female Prefect used her wand to point towards the banisters. "Those are the boys and girls dormitories, Jax will show the guys up and I'll help the girls." She jabbed a wand at 'Jax', "don't be an idiot." He stuck out a tongue. She waved and skipped up the stairs, the girls had to run to follow. Chloe brushed her hand across the handrail while going up. Luna saw her reflection in the glossy wood.

The stairs led up to a second level of the tower. There were seven numbered doors on the side that they stood on. Across the common room was seven other doors, the boys probably. The four girls leaned on the railing, you could see the old tables and the couches. The railing separated them from the boy's dormitories and falling into the common room.

"Okay, this'll be your dorm, and will be for seven years." The prefect warned, opening the door with a bronze _one_ on it. The room was elegant and mature. It had six dark wooden beds with large mattresses and fluffy blankets. The wood was the same kind as the bookshelves, tables, and banisters. The blankets and sheets were beautiful blue and bronze colors.

The prefect grinned, "You'll have to figure out who'll get what bed." She waved her hand nonchalantly, "I will be back before curfew to give you some more info." She stepped out and shut the door quietly. The girls looked at each other uncertainly. Ara, the girl who answered the door knockers question, suggested, "How 'bout this? We can choose beds. But do the choosing by oldest to youngest. If it seems really unfair we could do something else." They all agreed and started stating birth dates.

The other girl was the oldest, her name was Jinx Knox. Luna the second, Ara the third and Chloe was the youngest. Jinx had dark skin, it turns out that the male Prefect was her older brother. Ara had razored sun-bleached blond hair. Her father was a muggle model. Her mom sometimes did fashion shoots in the muggle world and met him there. Jinx had two magical parents so she was used to Hogwarts and magic in general. Chloe was the only muggle born.

Jinx and Ara chose beds that flanked the one and only window of the dorm. Luna and Chloe chose the ones closest to the biggest lantern, farthest from the window that they could get. When given slightly dirty looks from the other girls Luna explained that there weren't any windows in her room so she wasn't used to them. But all Chloe had to say was that 'she hated windows with a passion.' It was good enough for Ara and Jinx.

Luna and Chloe sat crossed legged on their respective beds. They had gotten on the topic of the schooling they went to.

"How effective was homeschooling? You can't just learn everything from your parents. It's not constant." Mused Chloe, tapping a finger to her chin.

Luna made a noise, "Whatever, we learned some basic math and writing, all you really need."

The darkette nodded, "I would love to live in a world without the Common Core. Much more useful."

Ara snorted at the comment of 'Common Core'.

Luna didn't get the joke, "well, I think in a few years we can choose new classes. My dad said there's one where you just study the muggle life. Sounds really interesting."

"Eh..."

"What does that mean?"

"Hmmm, do whatever you want."

"So you don't want to? Join the muggle class, I mean."

"Nah, I think I'll stay as far away from Muggles as much as possible."

Luna felt the sour tone. "Why?"

Chloe opened her mouth, but before she could answer the prefect burst in.

"Helllllo, children! Nice to see you didn't start fighting. Apparently, the boys accidentally lit Jax's hair on fire because they were arguing about beds. Jax didn't give them a choice to choose after that." Jinx exploded with laughter, the other girls giggled.

"Oh, my name is Sarah by the way." The first year girls chanted 'Hello Sarah!'. Sarah flung herself on a free bed, "Professor Flitwick, our head of the house, wants us to do some 'team building exercises'. But I think it's stupid so I'm not going to do it. I'll love to learn your names, that's good enough right?" The girls giggled.

Ara raised her hand, " I'm Ara..." Sarah applauded, then jumped as an idea popped into her head, "hold that thought." She stood and danced in a little circle, "We need put on pajamas so it's a slumber party. Change and I'll be right back!" She ran out, dodging some younger students.

The girls looked at each other nervously until Jinx complained, "Oh, just take off your clothes. We'll see each other naked at some point, well some point considering we have seven years together." They laughed and reached into their individual trunks. Jinx and Ara shamelessly stripped down to their underwear.

Luna and Chloe were more… careful of how they dressed.

Once they all finished dressing they sat on their beds. Sarah suddenly burst into the room, (she likes to burst doesn't she?), holding a few tubs of popcorn and covered in sweat. On second glance she had on pink fuzzy pajamas, with cats on them.

The younger kids stared as she passed out the popcorn. "What?" she asked as she flopped down. "Anyways," she pointed at Ara, "Ara Butler, to smart for her own good, obviously." Ara stuffed a handful of popcorn in her mouth and bowed.

Sarah looked at Jinx, "you're Jax's little sis. He has a creepy attachment to you, 'my sister would love that book', 'that was my sisters favorite color', creeps me out sometimes." Jinx blushed with embarrassment and anger. "He just does that to embarrass me! Ugh. My name is Jinx." Sarah joked, "I have an older sister in the seventh year. She was horrible, hope you enjoy that." Jinx pouted.

Sarah turned to Luna, "A Lovegood. My mom had a crush on your dad in her first year, creepy right?" Luna exploded with laughter, hiding her face in her hands. Chloe put a hand on her back and cooed reassuring words, which made her laugh harder. Being unable to answer, Chloe did for her, "her name is Luna. I think she loves that you mentioned that, not going to give her nightmares." Luna wailed, everyone else laughed.

After the girl stopped Sarah pointed at Chloe. "You have a relative in Hufflepuff, our rival house, odd enough. I feel very betrayed." Chloe grinned, "We're twins actually, they call me Chloe. I had no idea that we are rivals, though." Sarah clapped some kind of tune, "Chloaye Chloaye, Aye!" The girls giggled. She finished the chant with a snap of fingers.

The girls exchanged stories for a while, Sarah cast a spell, apparently it told the time. She whistled, "Dang, it's almost lights out. We have classes tomorrow, you'll get your timetables during breakfast." The girls nodded. "Well," she rose from the bed, "Good night don't let the bedbugsies bite!" The Wizarding kids looked confused while Chloe rolled her eyes. "It's a muggle expression." The girls said 'ooooh'. "Sweet dreams!" Sarah closed the door softly, like a mother after tucking in her children.

The girls bid each other goodnight and curled on their new beds, full of feast and popcorn.


	4. Potions and the fear

The sun shone through the one window in the dormitories. Another reason why Chloe didn't like windows but wasn't the worst one.

A hand thudded on the door and Chloe groaned when she figured out who it was." Heya, Chloeaye! Got a fancy decoration for your dorm!"

"Dorm?" She yawned. Sarah skipped inside and stood on one of the beds near the door.

"Mhm, a shiny, 'new' clock for your dorm." Chloe opened her eyes fully and realized Sarah had an old fashioned bronze cuckoo clock."Why are you so happy about it?"

"Coffee. Delicious coffee. Wanna hear why?"

"Honestly, I want to go to sleep."

"Laaaame, Chloe is laaame."

"Whatever, tell it if you want," Chloe grumbled and started looking for something in her trunk, it was unlikely Sarah was going to allow her to sleep again. Luna slowly sat up on her bed, "might as well, since I'm worried what you would do to wake us up if we didn't."

"Thank you, you are nominated my favorite first year! Okay, so Flitwick mentioned that none of the Ravenclaw dorms had a way to tell time and it could possibly be a bit disastrous to the first years. So a few Prefects started freaking out, as they do. They told us, underlings, to do it but as it was almost midnight, we refused." Sarah had failed at trying to use a sticking charm to hang the clock and now is trying to transfigure a piece of string from her robes into a nail. "The head boy, who is may I add, hot, promised me some coffee if I hung them in the morning. I agreed!"

Chloe had found some dark blue, star shaped earrings. And put them on, the jewelry made her ears look even sharper than they usually looked. Chloe mouthed 'intimidation tactic' to Luna, who rolled her eyes. "Congratz." Muttered a sleepy Jinx to Sarah. Luna smiled and started to brush her hair with an expensive looking silver brush.

Sarah shook the other two girls and warned them that she would pour cold water on them. Ara immediately shot herself off the bed and held her arms up defensively. The other girls laughed.

Chloe dug her hands back into her already messy trunk. She found her wand, it was wrapped in her least favorite pair of socks, old pink tube socks. She unwrapped it. She liked and disliked the strange feeling she got when she held it. It felt… great… but had a bad aftertaste. It was only because she knew the feeling was why she wasn't with her family right now.

"You only have fifteen minutes until breakfast, MOVE," Sarah called before shutting their dorm room door. The young girls scrambled to get dressed and presentable. Chloe was looking for her new tie when she found a wrapped up pair of blue socks. It contained Cole's wand, they packed their stuff together… actually, Chloe and her sister packed everything. _He's going to be so pleased, si_ ghed Chloe.

The girls met up with the boys in the common room so they walked down together. The hall was filled with people. They shouted and yelled with excitement, everybody but the seventh years. Cole looked small and alone compared to them. Sarah, who had met up with them after putting up after all the cuckoo clocks up, made retching noises when Chloe ran to meet him.

The long-haired boy from last night stood near him, his face open and welcoming. "You survived!" She bears hugged him as a hello. "Barely." He blew his bangs out of his face, trying to mask his joy of being with his sister again.

"Oh! Here's your wand, don't know how it made its way in my trunk."

"Seriously! Do you know how much of a panic I was in this morning?"

"Hey! I didn't mean to put it in there!"

"Suuuuure. I get that feeling that that's not it."

Chloe rolled her eyes and turned towards the other boy. "Who are you? You seem more inclined to having a kind conversation than Cole." They boy wiggled his eyebrows, "Cole doesn't talk that much to me either, I'll tell you who I am if you tell me who you are."

Cole tried to interrupt them, "I talk enough-"

"Fair enough. My name is Chloe if you couldn't tell during the sorting me and him are twins."

Cole whined, " _Chloe._ Go-"

"I'm Lucas Tonks, I know it probably doesn't mean anything to you but I had an aunt that went here."

"Another family member going here is so common to this school. Sort of weird."

"Really? Well… This place _is_ one of the biggest Wizarding schools in Britain."

"I will get Luna if you don't leave! Learn random facts from your own housemates!" Chloe swiveled to him, "My house is small because Hogwarts is full of idiots like you. No offense Lucas." He shrugged, "I know my own capabilities."

"Which isn't much." Said Cole under his breath. Lucas whacked him on the head. "Try saying that again, mate."

Chloe smiled at the new, possibly life-long friends. But knowing that Cole would get annoyed if he saw her affectionate face, she stuck her tongue out. "See you later, my lovely freaks." "See ya, doll," Lucas waved as she walked away.

Cole ran a hand through his hair.

XxXxX

"Nice of you to join us, Fowler." Drawled the perfect, Jax. Chloe hopped into her seat, "Sorry. I should be more sensitive to people with a less-than-happy relationship with their siblings."

She said began spooning some mashed potatoes and gravy on her plate. Jinx snorted. "Low blow, child." He reached across the table to shove his sister.

"Have nothing better to do than playing with us little first years?" asked one of the boys, he had dirty blond hair. Jax leaned in, pretending to have a secret, "Of course I do. You guys are lucky that I'm staying with you out of the goodness of my heart."

"Why?" they all whispered. Jax nodded towards the Gryffindor table. "They've got some twins from the Weasley family. Those guys got it out for all the little first years, well except for the Gryffindor ones, they plan to start a prank war with your year-" His words were cut off from booming scolds being thrown from the table in question. Chloe heard Luna gasp, "that's a Howler!"

 **"Stealing the car, I wouldn't have been surprised if they'd expelled you, you wait till I get hold of you, I don't suppose you stopped to think what your father and I went through when we saw it was gone-"** People at all the tables whispered and pointed towards him. **"-Letter from Dumbledore last night, I thought your father would die of shame, we didn't bring you up to behave like this, you and Harry could both have died-"** Chloe and a few of the other first year exclaimed, "Died!" **"Absolutely disgusted-"** The voice 'howled', **"-Your fathers facing an inquiry at work, it's entirely your fault and if you put another toe out of line we'll bring you straight back home!"** The hall rang with silence once the last word was said. Then everyone gradually began conversation again.

One of Jax's apparent friends asked, "What did Potter even do?"

"He and the youngest Weasley boy rode a flying car into the whomping willow."

An older girl gasped, "Is the willow hurt? That thing has been here since my parents go their letters!"

Chloe swallowed whatever she was eating and whispered to Luna. "Why is this such a big deal? I can tell the Weasleys are pretty popular around here, but why?" "That's a pretty odd question, Chloe." She smeared some butter on her toast. "Whatever, don't be my friend." "Ha, I bet it's because the willow is sorta old. And because Harry Potter was involved, who wouldn't want to hear that bit of news?"

"I'm not sure what you're getting at, as Harry and Potter are pretty common names." Luna lightly hit her forehead. "I'm as dumb as a Gorffet sometimes. It's actually a pretty terrible story-"

Luna's answer was halted from an announcement from the dirty blond boy. "Oh! That small old guy is passing out our timetables!" Sarah walked past just at that moment and hit him on the head. "He's our Head-of-house, idiot. Show respect." He gave her a dirty look as she went to another part of the table.

The old guy neared their little group, "Hello children!" He smiled and handed them some bland pieces of parchment from a stack in his arms. "Here you go- do try to be on time for class. Jacobs." He said to the dirty blond, who rolled his eyes.

The girls ignored him and gazed at their classes. "I love school." They nodded. Chloe got out a pencil, she hadn't gotten used to quills yet, to write some notes upon it. "It's my absolute favorite.

XxXxX

They had Charms as the first class, they were all present and accounted for. Chloe thought Professor Flitwick looked like a bird, sitting atop all those books. But even a bird can teach amazing things. He had all the kids practice a spell or um, charm on a feather. He said it was supposed to float when you said ' Wingardium Leviosa'. Only Jinx and a few Slytherins managed to do it. But Chloe loved the lesson, maybe there was a good reason for her ability a wand.

Luna also learned that Ara had quite a strong vocabulary, including bad words that she didn't even know existed. It only became annoying once Ara managed to singe some of a Slytherin's eyebrows during Herbology. Her apologies were riddled with the less-than-appropriate words.

The Fowler twins also shared a few classes. Defense Against the Dark Arts was one of them.

Luna was surprised that Chloe, with her unique personality, hadn't punched Professor Gilderoy. Her brother had probably been a reason of that.

Gildroy had them take a test about himself, his favorite color and his most wanted birthday present one of the many questions. All Ravenclaws felt they could have a better teacher, even if he claimed to be one of them in his Hogwarts days.

Professor Gilderoy even made a rude comment about Luna's father. Lucas, who had been sitting next to her, shouted Gilderoy was 'lot dumber than any Lovegood he's ever met.' Chloe was ready to add some more unfavorable comments. But was sidetracked when the boy's hair turned an angry red. The Ravenclaws gasped as his eyes widened in an 'oh crap' expression and his magnificent hair turned an embarrassed pink. The professor exclaimed, "You're a Metamorphmagus!" Lucas nodded and scrunched up his face until the hair turned back to its original color. The class was stunned.

Luna and Chloe even had a chance to speak to Colin and the Weasley girl at some point. Her name was Ginny and had more snark than Chloe and her siblings combined. The two girls don't get along that great.

"Blue!"

"Red!"

"Blue!"

"Red!"

"Blue is the best color," Chloe whispered. Ginny flipped her hair. "What's your proof, Ravenclaw!?"

She glared, "Blue is an accepting color. It appears naturally in our world. It's calming and can stimulate brain functions. Blue can be elegant and still look boyish at the same time." Chloe sat up in her seat, "And It can empower those who _chose_ to see it."

Ginny Growled, "Red is obviously powerful. It is bright and signifies boldness. And, it's like a Dragon, never seen any of those have you, Fowler?"

Luna scoffed, she had been listening to the whole entire conversation, "I bet you haven't either. It's pretty rare to find any of those out of the dragon preserves."

"No one asked you!"

"I'm just giving you the gift of knowledge, as you seem to be lacking."

The History of Magic teacher didn't pay attention to the kids on the verge of a duel. Colin lifted his head from his desk, "I think the problem here is my inability to make friends with guys. Do you know how much easier my life could be?!"

Chloe and Ginny turned to him, "NO ONE ASKED YOU!"

Luna giggled as the half of the class that wasn't already looking at them turned.

Lunchtimes were pleasant, the first thing Chloe did when she arrived is saying hello to her brother. "Cole!" She skidded next to the yellow table, as she sprinted out of her last class for reasons unknown.

He grinned, "Nice to see you. Isn't it weird how these bells sound like the ones from primary?"

"You felt that too?"

"Yeah."

"Ever notice how old all the teachers are?"

"The youngest must be sixty-something."

Chloe lowered her voice and stepped closer to her brother. "I'm going to send a letter to Mum and Dad. Anything specific you want to be included?" He sighed, "I don't know. How would I even have a chance? You're the Ravenclaw of our duo." She rolled her eyes, "Fine. I'm going to assume that gives me free rein over the words inside."

"Feel free." Cole looked back at his table, "Oh God, Lucas' hair is pink." "And he's waving," She observed. He sighed, "Bye. Love ya." Chloe grinned and skipped away, still unreasonably happy for him.

XxXxX

After the first day, Chloe was pretty sure she knew what the Wizarding school was like. Even Cole was beginning to talk to more people than just Lucas. He still hasn't had a direct conversation with any of the teachers, but he hadn't been called out for that yet.

The Potions classroom was dark and huge. "Calm down!" Sneered the professor. "No. Do not sit. I have assigned seats." The children stood, warily looking as the greasy haired professor strode to his desk and snatched a piece of parchment. The Professor quickly rallied off names, glaring when the first years wouldn't move fast enough. Chloe ended up, probably against Snape's better judgment, next to her brother.

He rose to his full height at the front of the class. "I am Professor Snape, I will be teaching you Potions." Chloe and a few other kids pulled out some parchment to write down whatever he would say. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death. But only if you manage to work hard and pay attention in this class."

The few kids with notebooks were furiously writing down what he said. "Good. Now open your books to the first page. We will go over them." The other kids frantically grabbed their bags and looked for the book.

"Mr. Tonks, I suggest you stop changing your hair before I take points." Lucas' hair was currently greasy and black, he looked ashamed at being caught.

Cole nudged Chloe, "Do you have my book?"

"I think? It must have a mind of its own as I don't remember putting it there." She lightly placed one of the books in front of each of them.

"Why do you have my stuff? Next year I swear I'm packing them by myself." Cole pulled a hand through his hair again. "But I had fun-" She began to say.

But the cold voice of the Professor stopped her. "Fowlers! Stop bickering and pay attention." Snape glared them, face filled with malice unknown to the twins. Something bad sparked inside the twins. Chloe's would be retort got stuck in her throat. Cole, being Cole, sunk into his seat, trying to be small and unimportant.

The professor sauntered up to the front. The twins gazed blankly in his direction, there was a bad feeling about him.

The spark inside his sister has always been with Cole, scared of the older and unknown. Fearing for his life from some reason he doesn't understand, or understood too well. It's always started because of fear. But not any fear that the kids could or should understand.

Cole shook his head and unconsciously leaned closer to his sister. He knew he couldn't look directly at the professor, he never could. Didn't stop him from trying. Cole remained oblivious of his sister, who was taking a slight leave on reality.

She felt a bad aura around the man. It felt familiar but not... safe. Chloe couldn't think straight. Too many memories and thoughts were in her head. Her brother shifted closer to her, the movement shifting her hair. Then Chloe remembered what she should always remember.

Why does she not get this feeling of… horror when she sees an adult? Because It's what a good sister like her does. If her other half is weak, not of his own accord, she has to be strong for him. All the parent-teacher conferences she demanded they have together, just so he wouldn't be alone. She is going to make him strong.

The thoughts of fear flickered out. The girl now knows what his almost constant fear feels like. Now she must help make it stop. Chloe blinked once more. Then determinedly stared at Professor Snape, putting a brand new quill to her parchment.

XxXxX

I suck at this. Sigh. Comment or something. I will try to post at least once every weekend. I'm cold. Once I'm done writing the first year for these children I'll make a small section that explains all of the odd creatures Luna believes in. Have you ever had the urge to cry while writing? Just imagine the last handful of chapters makes me super sad.


	5. Halloween

Chloe sent the letter to her family a week after school started.

Dear, Mum, Dad, Kassy, Aden and all the doggies,

 _Happy start of the school year! Are you guys lonely without me? I Hope not. Sorry for an_ _ **OWL**_ _delivering this, wizards don't believe in the normal postal service (not that I blame them.) Hogwarts is… interesting to say the least. The adults here are all strange. One professor is more focused on himself than Aden's friend in middle school. He literally said that people that come from my friends family are idiots. Another kid was rude to him so it's okay. On that note, Cole and I made some friends. This one girl, my best friend so far, is in my house at Hogwarts, she is wonderful. Oops. At Hogwarts, there is this ceremony where it 'sorts' the first years into 'houses'. There is like four and it depends on some specific traits you have. I ended up in one called Ravenclaw, usually, people in this house are geniuses. Don't worry, though, Cole already said he'll slap me if my head gets too big. His house is called Hufflepuff and they're all supposed to be nice and adorable. Suits him perfectly. I think other 'private' schools do this but it's the magical twist they added on. My friend's name is Luna Lovegood. Beautiful right? And one of Cole's friends can change his hair color by just thinking about it. My dorm room is amazing, next year I'm bringing a camera so I can show you guys. Another guy I know is giving me some extra photo's he's taken. A Christmas present. Anyways… How are you doing? Did you ever get the results from dad's blood test? Is high school fun? And thank you for packing that star necklace with my earrings, I would've cried if I left them._

 _Lots of love_

 _Chloe._

XxXxX

School went way harder after the first week. The teachers gave them more homework than the first years thought was truly necessary.

Cole and Lucas had to beg their two Ravenclaw friends to 'study' with them. Chloe rolled her eyes and agreed to help anyways. Luna, much to Chloe's displeasure, asked Colin and Ginny if they wanted to come. Colin jumped at the opportunity and made Ginny join because 'she's been feeling funky since schools started'.

Luna was a softie and ignored Chloe's complaining.

The study day was planned a week before Halloween, as the professors thought it would make the small holiday more enjoyable. They all gathered at a table in the huge library.

Lucas jammed himself in between the twins muttering something like _tried to change hair like hers, got mad and punched me, black eye._ They all got started on the various assignments.

After Cole looked at an essay from Professor Gilderoy he let out a huge sigh, "'Write an essay about your favorite Defense against the Dark Arts professor', what does he think he is? As much as I hate it why do they not have some kind of common core?"

Colin subtly looked at Ginny's paper and wrote what he saw on his own. She was currently sleeping on her copy of the same essay. Chloe was doing the something similar, but at least she finished all her work.

Luna had Lucas' and Colin's paper in front of her, "The wizarding world has messed up ideals. Have you noticed?" She fixed a mistake on one of the boy's paper. Lucas yawned and leaned onto Chloe, using her as a pillow. Cole started writing again, "It's clear."

Suddenly Colin jumped up and waved, "Harry! Over here!" A black haired second year groaned. The girl and one of Ginny's brothers sighed. "Please? I got some people to have you meet," Colin pleaded. The older trio sighed and walked over.

Colin stood near Harry, "These are some of my friends." Colin pointed at everyone and said their names. Cole and Luna waved, the other people stayed asleep. The girl sat down and got out some heavy books. The boys next to her slumped down and got to work as well.

Cole and Luna worked together on the rest of the work. Halfway through the evening, Chloe jerked awake, yelping a little bit. Causing Lucas to wake up. Everyone stared at her while she flushed, "What?"Cole reached over and poked her sister, "You're slowly going insane and it's showing."

The older brown haired girl glanced up, "And yet Ron's little sister stays asleep."

"Freak of nature…" grumbled Ron, who was doodling quidditch balls on his arm. "And you're not?" asked Harry who was doing the same thing.

Chloe rubbed her eyes, "Who are you?" Lucas wiped some drool off his face, then cringed when he realized he had drooled on the back of his friend's shirt, Chloe didn't notice. "Who are we? What are we? How are we... we?" He asked. Cole pushed him away, "Strange questions will not be welcome at nine. Luna, we should leave in half an hour."

Luna stacked her papers, "I say now, I may not look like it but I'm tired." Chloe stood up and stretched, "I'm quite rested actually." "Your opinion doesn't matter," sniped Cole. "Obviously," Lucas nodded. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws got up to leave. Chloe leaned on her brother, "Goodbye strangers." The older trio waved. They walked away.

Lucas' hair flowed into a happy yellow color, the feeling was mutual.

XxXxX

All of Chloe's housemates were excited about the Halloween feast. On the day everyone talked about it. The four Ravenclaw girls agreed to go down early to see all the decorations.

"My brother said they have bats flying over the place," Jinx excitedly explained to them. Ara put her hair up in a ponytail, her usual style, "That sounds unsanitary." Luna and Chloe sat on Luna's bed.

Chloe was drawing cat whiskers and nose on Luna, she already had the whiskers on her own face. Chloe said, "They probably have some spell to keep it safe." The other girls nodded, Luna messed up her nose while doing so.

Chloe yelped, "Luna! Seriously!" Ara and Jinx giggled evilly as Chloe shoved Luna down and tickled her. "What I didn't do anything!" She gasped between laughter.

"It's so pretty!" Ara and the girls gazed across the Great Hall. "Those pumpkins are huge," Chloe looked at one of the jack-o-lanterns, it was a few inches taller than her.

The dirty blonde boy (his name was Zach) was chasing another chubby-ish boy (Inigo was his name.) The one Ravenclaw boy was skipping after them (Hugh.) Luna saw Hugh saying a spell under his breath. Causing the others to slide into some older Slytherins. But they took it kindly and let the first years get away.

The head boy and the head girl asked everyone to sit down before it became too crowded. They complied. Dumbledore stood at the front of the hall once everyone arrived. "Happy Halloween! Our wonderful elves have made a beautiful feast, enjoy!" he smiled wisely and sat down.

The platters filled with food. They all started eating. Luna believes Chloe drank at least ten mugs of hot chocolate but ate normal amounts of meat and greens. But probably more pumpkin flavored desserts than was healthy.

"I can't wait to sleep," mumbled Chloe, "Oh, my head hurts now." She then proceeded to mumble something about spinning rooms and head pain. They were in the back of the hoard of kids.

They could hear terrified screams as soon as the door opened.

Luna's arm automatically linked with Chloe's, "What's going on?" She looked towards her other classmates. They shrugged worriedly. _"Its Filch's cat, she's dead!"_ whispered and yelled some of the older more-trusted students.

Ara anxiously messed with her ponytail. "What's with the death at this school?" Jinx hugged her friend's arm, "You heard what happened last year right? A teacher was hiding He-who-must-not-be-named. Harry Potter killed him." Jinx sighed anxiously, "This school is dangerous."

Luna's eyes widened, "A twelve-year-old killed a teacher. Logical."

"The cat's not dead!" yelled a began talking simultaneously, many having the same fears as Jinx.

Suddenly Sarah and a few other prefects shouted, "CALM DOWN! PLEASE GO TO YOUR DORMS! YOUR HEAD-OF-HOUSE WILL EXPLAIN WHATEVER HAPPENED!"

It took some more loud but calming reassurance for everyone to slowly file outside.

There was a message written in blood one the wall near the hanging, dead-looking cat, 'The chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware.' Ara put her bad language into good use.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood in front of it. Filch was yelling at them while Dumbledore examined the cat.

"Can we hurry, I feel a little woozy," Chloe whispered. Luna rolled her eyes, assuming Chloe was over-reacting in the flamboyant way she sometimes did.

They walked to their tower, jumping at the little movements of the shadows.

Chloe immediately went to the girl's restroom. Ara and Jinx went to their dorms while Luna went to make sure her friend didn't pass out or anything. Chloe was curled into a ball in the corner, her head was pressed against one of the presumably cold tile walls.

Luna sat next to her, "You look nice. Need anything?" Chloe laughed then put her head back down. Her friend knelt behind her and started braiding her hair.

"I'll grab you a potion in a second. Do you have an issue with hot chocolate? Or just don't like random messages written next to dead looking cats?" she finished the braid.

Chloe giggled again, "I think it was your face. Or maybe the hot chocolate."

"Ah. See you in a moment," Luna got up and left. In Chloe's head, it felt like her stomach was clenching, anxiety. Chloe didn't have any good reason why. She didn't even like cats that much.

Chloe missed her family, sometimes just her brother wasn't enough. They both needed their parents. Who always helped them when we didn't feel good, their parents. Luna brought her friend back to reality by tapping on her shoulder.

"Hey. Got a yummy drink for you," She smiled. Chloe silently held out a hand. Luna snorted and handed it over. The other girl nodded, "Bottoms up," then poured the contents into her mouth. They got up and went to the dorm.

XxXxX

"Lovegood! Please stay after class," Luna groaned at Professor Gilderoy command. The bells rang, Chloe gave a sympathetic look before leaving with Lucas and her brother.

"Yes professor?" she asked while playing with the bottom of her robes. "Luna is it? Yes. I have complaints from many students about you," He said. "About what? I don't think I've caused any trouble this year. Or ever actually," she looked down at her robes.

The professor shifted some papers on his desk, "Some Gryffindors, who will remain unnamed, claimed you were the one who petrified the caretaker's cat." The girl's eyes widened, "Ginny said that? I literally helped her with homework before, why would she do that?"

The professor swept back some of his hair, "How did you know it was Ginevra?" Luna rolled her eyes, "She's been rude to my friend a lot recently, nothing too bad. May I go now?" Gildroy nodded, "okay, but first does my hair look okay? One fifth-year said it looked weird."

Luna held a poker face, "It looks great Professor."

Later that day they were walking down from the greenhouses when Peeves cornered them.

"Hello, little firsties!" He cackled, the poltergeist had something behind his back. They screeched and tried to run away, like any reasonable first year. But what do the Ravenclaw run into?

The Weasley twins. Ara cursed. "Hello, firsties," One of the redheads grinned. His brother grinned as well, "Wanna play a game?" The young kid's eyes darted around, looking for help.

Each twin grabbed two girls and ran down towards the black lake. Chloe and Luna were contained by the same twin. The older students must have cast a silencing spell, there was no sound when they screamed.

The redheads threw the little first years into the lake with a splash. Ara and even Jinx cursed this time.


	6. Qudditch

Kassy snorted as she read the letter, her sister is strange. Her parents were too scared to touch the barn owl flying inside the kitchen. Aden, her older brother, was staying later at school.

"Hey, Mum!" she called to the other room. Mum wrinkled her nose as Kassy walked in with the owl on her shoulder. The mother and daughter had the same sandy blonde hair.

Kassy put the long letter written in childish handwriting in front of her. "Chloe and Cole were not kidnaped. Just sent to some wack-job school," said Kassy. The owl hooted next to her ear and she flinched.

Her mum smiled, Kassy handed her the note. "Oh dear," the lady giggled.

Ludmila Fowler sighed, "I hope the twins are okay… I wish I could've sent you or Aden with them. Kassy pouted and took back the letter, she pulled out her camera and took a picture of it and the owl. "Considering that you sent them to that horrid sounding wizard shopping place _without_ us, you shouldn't be allowed to care."

Her mother's head snapped up, "Kassandra! You know I…" Ludmila was at a loss. She had no reasonable excuse for how she treated her youngest children.

Kassy went to go grab a piece of paper and envelope as her mother fumed. The fourteen-year-old marched back and wrote a reply. After a few more biting remarks from her daughter, Mrs. Fowler left. Kassy finished the letter and put some doodles on the margins. Little owls and cute little tiny drawings of the Kassy and Aden with the twins, she thought her sister would enjoy that.

 _Dear, basically Chloe because I could tell Cole didn't contribute to that work of art._

 _Wow, quote from mum, "oh dear." Started a fight with her, your welcome. Hogwarts sounds crazy. They should fire that one professor (do magic wizard schools fire people, how do the schools even operate? Seriously, how do you classes work?) And yeah, high school is pretty awesome so far. I joined a 'few' clubs, I have my whole entire week filled! Don't tell mum, but I think Aden is dating someone. I have reason to believe that it might be a boy, do you have any advice? Ahhh drama. So what are your friends like? Luna sounds pretty special, how would you compare her to your old 'muggle' friends? Also, I want you and Cole to place bets on how long it'll take for me to get detention. (Aden bet that I'll get one in a month, the loser and or losers have to give up their hairbrush for a week.)_

 _Your favorite sister_

 _Kass_

XxXxX

Cole sat down and stared sleepily at the sky. Astronomy is his least favorite class. It may be because it's at eight or maybe because they had it with the Gryffindors. He didn't dislike them as much as his sister, Ginny was actually pretty nice.

Colin, she, and a few other rambunctious Gryffindors were having a debate about… no one really knew. A fellow female Hufflepuff was muttering darkly.

Cole closed his eyes, his head started nodding as he fell asleep. The Hufflepuff girl shouted, "Oi. Creevey!" Cole opened and eye. "Yeah?" Colin asked the girl shifted closer to him, "your friends with Harry Potter right?" Colin nodded.

"My older brother says he's the one that opened the Chamber of Secrets. You should stay away from him," The girl said kindly. Though, considering the one time Cole met the guy, Harry wouldn't do anything like that. Colin was thinking the same thing, "That's dumb. Harry is wonderful and he's nice. He wouldn't do anything bad."The girl rolled her eyes, "Suuure. Don't say I didn't warn you." Cole closed his eyes and put his head down. It started a debate about the Chamber.

Cole didn't really get the hype, sure a cat got frozen somehow, how does that affect him? Chloe told him the other day that her house was anxious about it. Even she must be really worried. Cole was tempted to mention to her that she looked tired. But as explosive as she's seemed lately it wasn't a good idea.

Cole finally drifted off, even though he was in class and should be paying attention. "Fowler!" huffed a voice, Cole blearily opened his eyes. "Huh?"

"What do you think you're doing?" Professor Sinistra asked. Cole felt the panic wriggling in his stomach, he hasn't done much more than saying yes when his name was called for attendance in this class.

He still blankly said, "Sleeping?" A few students snorted. _The Gryffindor spirit is catching,_ he sighed _bloody Gryffindors._ The Professor sighed,"five points from Hufflepuff. Please take out your star chart." Cole paled and quickly took out the chart. The Gryffindor's laughed while the Hufflepuff's groaned.

XxXxX

Ara was really excited about the quidditch match. "Our first one we get to see at Hogwarts!" she would hoot with glee. It was odd, to Luna, that Chloe didn't understand the sport.

"It sounds dangerous. I already don't like flying but having huge balls knocking you off doesn't make it better." Ara rolled her eyes, "That's part of the fun."

"Whatever," Chloe grumbled, "still unsafe."

Luna giggled, "I don't really get it either." Ara fake gasped, "What! I can't believe the amount of non-quidditch fanatics in my dormitory."

She looked at the currently silent Jinx, "what's your opinion on the matter?" The dark skinned girl looked up from her book, Hogwarts: a History, "The games okay. But I rather be doing something more productive," she yawned. Ara groaned.

Luna jumped up and dusted off her robes, "We might as well go." The girls sighed. Chloe shoved her face into her pillow. They all went outside to the quidditch pitch. "I hate brooms," Chloe grumbled as they walked.

Some rowdy Slytherin and Gryffindor students sprinted past them. Ara had a choke hold around Jinx's hand, she probably wanted to go the same speed. They were all shuffled into the quidditch stands.

The people they knew from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor sat near them. Luna could tell that Chloe was only tolerating Ginny's presence. _Probably shouldn't have told her about me getting held back by Gilderoy,_ she thought.

Cole and Lucas sat next to her pointy-eared friend. The group was playing some sort of muggle game.

Colin reached over and started poking Luna's shoulder, "Harry Potter is the seeker!" Luna sighed," keep repeating anything about Harry-Bloody-Potter again and you'll start to turn into a Hilonump." Colin paled while Ginny snorted," Hilonump's are just stupid little fairy tales. Ignore her, Colin." Luna glared, "They are _too_ real. My dad keeps one in a jam jar near his bed, to keep away nightmares." Ginny made a huge show of rolling her eyes. Colin was still gazing at the quidditch pitch, ignoring the girls.

Luna stood up and moved farther away from the red head. All of the children's attention was caught when Madam Hooch blew her whistle. They oohed and aahed at the green and scarlet teams rose into the sky. "Still looks dangerous," whispered Chloe in an awed voice, "But in a _good way._ "

The green blurs of Slytherin flew circles around Gryffindor. The scarlet team was still doing well, only losing by ten points. Every few minutes Chloe would ask Luna or Lucas what the score was.

Lucas noticed something odd, he had the best view of the pitch, with a pair of black binoculars. "The Gryffindor seeker is being followed by one of the bludgers, see." He handed Cole his pair of binoculars, "isn't that dangerous?" he asked. Lucas nodded, "The beaters are following him, they can't protect the other players if they do that."

Chloe made a grab for the black object, "I think they're going to call a timeout!" Sure enough, the keeper did the we-need-to-take-a-break-or-we-will-get-hurt sign. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the players hovered near the ground. The scarlet team argued with each other.

After a while, they went back into the air. Lucas called out what was happening to his friends. He stood up and held the binoculars to his face. He sounded a lot like the Gryffindor that was friends with the Weasley twins.

"It seem's like the Gryffindor seeker is dancing a wonderful ballet, the Malfoy Slytherin seeker is taunting him for his excellent skills. A chaser has scored another sweet goal. Slytherin beater just shot a bludger at her- A good save by one of the Weasley twins!" Chloe and Luna made hissing sounds.

Lucas gasped, "Holy- Potter was just knocked out of the air by that bludger." Everyone watched as the famous boy fell. Lucas readjusted his binoculars, words just on the tip of his tongue.

"GRYFFINDOR CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" Screeched the announcer. Lucas and the other students cheered. Harry Potter looked like a scarlet blob on the greener that should be natural grass. "Oh God, Professor Gilderoy is walking towards him," Lucas noted.

Chloe snatched the device once again,"Colin and Ginny are walking towards him… The Hell! What happened to his arm!" Lucas glared and took back his precious binoculars, "oh, you're right. That doesn't look natural."

Cole and Luna crowded him, laughing at the boy they've only met once. "Colin's taking pictures!" hooted Chloe, "Idiot!" Luna shoved her, giggling, "be nice!

XxXxX

Later that night the Fowler twins met each other, just to mess around. "Yeah! Let's go outside and play!" Chloe hung to her brother's arm as he tried to get away.

Cole tried to unlatch her, "We probably don't have time, anyways we're too old to 'play.'" Luna had a meeting with Professor Lockhart and Lucas was ill with some kind of wizard flu. Dinner was in a few minutes, but the twins felt uneasy and didn't want to eat.

"Those older kids are outside, we can to," she pouted, "Please?" Cole groaned and finally let his sister lead him outside the warm and safe castle of Hogwarts. They gasped when the cold air hit them.

"I love this," Chloe said while gazing around the huge grounds. "You always do, don't you?" Cole grumbled. Chloe blindly skipped forwards into the darkening light.

"I still think that the grass is too green, it doesn't feel right," she pointed out.

"But why? Is it natural or does the Weretar do that on purpose?"

"Why would Hagrid do that?"

"He's the grounds person. And you call yourself a Ravenclaw."

"Oh! I forgot."

"So… have you mention Christmas holiday to our parents?"

"I'm really... Just too nervous about it..."

"It's okay, you don't have to worry about it."

Chloe suddenly jabbed Cole in the stomach and started running. He yelped and started running after her. He caught up to his sister and grabbed her around the middle.

He pulled her onto the ground, they pulled each other's hair and tickle each other. They rolled away from each other and stayed on the ground.

"I'm sleepy," yawned Chloe, she scooted closer to her brother and put her head on his shoulder. "Okay… whatever you wan-" his words was broken off by a yawn as well.

They both fell asleep, on the strange green grass.

XxXxX

"Colin!" Luna grabbed the back of the boy's robes.

He jumped, startled by the strange girl's appearance, "W-what are you doing here?"

She put her hands on her knees and panted, "Have you seen Chloe or Cole? I have a really bad feeling concerning them." He breathed slower, "nope, I'm actually going to bring some snacks up to Harry… Once again, why are you out?"

She waved her hand, "Meeting with my _favorite_ teacher, but while I was waiting I got this awful feeling." The pale girl rubbed her face, "I feel like a Gorffet. Well, keep an eye out for them, please?" Colin slowly nodded, a frown on his face. Luna gave a smile then left down the opposite hallway. Odd.

XxXxX

The twins walked back from the Hogwarts grounds, joking and laughing. Both of them had dew in their hair. While going through the huge doorway Cole stopped Chloe, " _Is that a person?"_ He whispered.

Chloe shrugged, then went forwards again. "Fowlers! Please stop for a moment." The twins halted, was it who Chloe thought it was? "Yeah?" She asked, hoping that this isn't her least favorite Professor.

The unwanted figure was Professor Lockhart. "Have you seen the Lovegood girl? I'm supposed to have a meeting with her, about an essay she turned in…" They shook their heads, Chloe frowned, "Did you check the Ravenclaw tower?"

Professor Lockhart shook his head, "no, are you willing to accompany me?" Chloe looked at her brother, knowing she would have to leave him. She said, "Yes, I would love to Professor." Cole smiled and started walking away.

The small girl led the way to the tower while making small talk, "Shouldn't you know where the tower is? Since you were a Ravenclaw 'back in the day.'" The Professor smiled his terribly bright smile that would make most people fawn over him, "Isn't it right to assume I wouldn't be allowed into the girl's dorm?" Chloe turned her head away for a moment, making a disgusted face, "makes sense."

They neared the tower after a few minutes of walking. Chloe lightly knocked with the brass knocker. It smiled at her and Gildroy, "what is a place we know exist but never have seen all of it at the exact same time." Chloe put a hand to her chin, "Is it the planet earth?" The door creaked open.

"I'll run and get her. Will you be okay?" The professor nodded. She skipped up the glossy stairs. The door was still labeled with the bronze one but drawings from the first years have been tacked on with a sticking charm as well. Chloe poked her head inside, Luna wasn't there. Now Chloe was worried. She left and went back down the stairs.

Professor Lockhart was surrounded by many female Ravenclaw students. "Luna wasn't there-" she began before being hushed by a sixth-year. Chloe sighed and started ducking in between the taller students.

"Professor?" she asked, "Luna wasn't there, maybe she went to your office?" Chloe had to repeat herself several times. "Oh. Didn't you find Lovegood?... I guess I'll have to go…" he said. The older girls wailed for him not to leave.

He played with a curl in his hair, "I suppose I could stay for a bit longer…" Chloe debated whether or not to tell him it's probably against the rules to stay in a common room without permission from the head-of-house. She decided not to, it's not like her friend will be attacked, she's a pureblood. And it would be funny if he got yelled at.

Chloe crawled back through the sea of legs. _Maybe I could go finish reading my muggle book,_ mused the girl. She went back into the blue and bronze dorms. Ara and Jinx were already fast asleep or pretending so they could be left alone. Chloe got dressed in her pajamas and snuggled into her bed.

When it was about a half-hour till curfew before her blonde friend trudged in. "Luna," Chloe smile, if anyone asked she would say she wasn't staying up for her friend, even though she totally was. Her friend walked towards Chloe's bed and lay down. "What happened?" Chloe mumbled.

Luna groaned, "I was waiting for Lockhart, he never showed up actually. But I got this really bad feeling, I started worrying about you and your brother, like you could've been attacked," Chloe twisted her head towards Luna in shock.

"Yeah. Yeah. So I found Colin in the halls, he was on his way to visit his bloody boy crush. I told him to keep an eye out for you guys. But since you're alive I guess I didn't need to have worried," Luna yawned and closed her eyes.

Chloe lightly touched her shoulder, "You should get ready for bed, you have time, tomorrow is Saturday." Luna grumbled and got up, Chloe helping her. The dark haired girl retrieved her friends comfiest sleeping outfit. Luna put it on a lounged back into Chloe's bed. Chloe snorted and laid down as well, she took out her book and continued reading.

Luna closed her eyes and started snoring. They both eventually fell asleep, not knowing the fate of one of the first people they've met this year.


	7. The dueling club

Chloe was scared, or sad... So scared/sad that she felt sick. One of the first people she's ever met at her new home could've died. DIED. Colin really shouldn't have been taking food to Harry. How stupid can he be? Chloe toyed with asking her sister for emotional support, but she'll end up telling mum and then they couldn't go here anymore. She didn't want to give them a reason to take the literal _magic_ Hogwarts was for her. She has friends, classes... and even potions held a place in her heart. She might just have to fight these feelings on her own. Can't be to hard... should it?

XxXxX

The day of the dueling club was full of nervous energy. Everyone wanted to learn how to defend themselves from an attack. She convinced her friends and brother to attend the club. Though Chloe quickly regretted it after she saw her _absolute_ favorite teachers.

Professor Snape and Professor Lockhart stood in the middle of the room. "Welcome to our brand new dueling club!" Lockhart smiled, causing sighs and ahhs from many females. "Today we shall be learning the basics of dueling! My helper during this club meeting will be your potions professor! Don't worry he'll still be teaching once I'm done with him." Professor Snape visibly sneered at his college's words, "We will be pairing you up with fellow students. Wait calmly and patiently for us to inform you."

The two adults walked around the huge room telling who duels who. Cole was paired with a fellow Hufflepuff, one that Chloe remembered Cole telling her that she was one of the kids that thought Harry was the heir. Luna, the lucky girl, got paired with Lucas. Chloe thinks she was the only unlucky one in their friend group, she got Inigo.

The boy was okay when they were in class but the rest of the time he was messing around with his friends. He smiled kindly towards her and Chloe tried to do the same.

The professors had migrated to the middle of the room. Lockhart was doing a demonstration with snape, "Look towards your partner and bow…" He bowed to Snape, "Then you count to three." They both took three steps away from each other.

As soon as the last number was said, Professor Snape hissed out a spell, "Expelliarmus!" Lockhart's wand was tugged out of his hand, obvious shock written on his face as he got blasted across the room. People let out cries of despair. Students rushed forwards to help him up.

Professor Snape stood and sneered at anyone looking at him. "You may practice now. But only use defensive and disarming spells. And I _do_ mean it."

Chloe looked at Inigo, "Ready to get started?" The boy's hair and black blue hints, "Sure." They stood across from each other. Many unwilling-to-duel students circled around them, giving the pair enough room.

"Okay. Bow," they turned around and took three steps away from each other. At three they turned. She shouted the newest spell they learned, "Petrificus Totalus!" Inigo said something else, a spell that was supposed to spin her.

But Chloe was too fast for him. He fell onto the ground. The students surrounding them cheered. Chloe grinned and dramatically bowed. But to her credit, she did say sorry to the boy before looking for her friends.

Lucas and Luna were surrounded by many students as well. Chloe couldn't see what spell they said. But it managed to rip Luna's shirt and made Lucas' shoes tie themselves together, instantly tripping him. Her friend had the same winning grin.

Cole and the girl were sitting on the ground. Their hair was white blonde, apparently changed by a spell. They seemed to be making jokes about it, though. Chloe wished she had a camera, who knew how long it would last.

Shouts caught her attention. A bigger group of students surrounded Harry and the Slytherin seeker, who had white blonde hair as well.

They were definitely not using disarming spells. Lockhart was telling the blonde something.

The seeker summoned a huge snake, the kind that could wrap around you and kill you. Chloe gasped, she doubted the second years knew what they were doing. Harry walked towards it, his mouth moving.

Chloe felt the shock from the students. The fear. What was going on?

XxXxX

Cole's hair color didn't change back. Madam Pomfrey said it'll take a month before it fades back to normal. All of the first years enjoyed being outside in the freshly fallen snow.

But as usual, peace didn't last long.

It was near curfew, once again. Professor Flitwick came into the Ravenclaw common rooms one night, "Students!"

The old man seemed to have a nervous energy about him. Luna frowned, _Was someone else hurt? Attacked just like Colin._

"I'm sorry to say this but another student was attacked." People gasped and groaned. The professor fixed his glasses, calling silent attention to himself.

One perfect raised a shaking hand, he looked worried, "Who? I mean, who was petrified?" The old man's face was soft, "A Hufflepuff second year. And Gryffindor's ghost, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington." That surprised many students.

Luna faintly remembers that the Gryffindor ghost is called another name but couldn't quite latch onto it. She has heard rumors that her own house had a ghost, but it barely showed its face during the school year.

What kind of power did the heir of Slytherin pozes? What kind of power can hurt ghosts? "The Hufflepuff was a muggle-born wasn't he?" Asked Zach, he was looking defiant and sent strange looks Chloe's way every once and awhile.

Professor Flitwick shook his head slowly, "We were all asked by his parents not to share any personal information." Zach gaze dropped to the ground and he nodded.

Luna looked at her friend, who was sitting across from her, head in hands. Chloe had complained during their chess matches that her head hurt. But the girl still played. Chloe was entranced with the way how the board worked, her pieces were even fairly nice which was rare for common room sets.

Professor finished answering and fending off questions then left the room quickly.

"Hey, Luna?" Chloe blinked at her through her fingers. "Yeah?" Luna didn't like the way that she hid her face. "What if someone dies?" Chloe asked bluntly, "Like me. Or Cole. Or anyone else. Maybe even you! What would I do without you guys?"

Chloe bent over again, her whole entire face hidden. Luna got up and hugged her, "D _umbledore wouldn't let anyone get hurt. And I wouldn't either."_ She whispered.

Luna patted her friend's face causing her to look up, "you've lasted this long haven't you?" Chloe blushed a little bit, "I'm just worried…" Luna sat back down, "this is really getting to you, huh." Chloe fiddled with a chess piece.

XxXxX

Christmas was nearing, Chloe still didn't know if her parents would like her to come over break. How could she casually say in a letter that she could get hurt? Or frozen for a few months. She liked Hogwarts but nothing beat a safe home. Chloe unconsciously decided not to ask yet.

One day while their little study group of the Fowlers, Lucas, and Luna were in the library. Lucas brought up the upcoming holiday. "So Luna, what are you doing during the break?"

The blonde girl brightened, "Dad and I are hiking in the mountains to look for a pack of werewolves!" Lucas was startled, "-isn't that dangerous? Like they can _kill you_ dangerous?"

Luna shrugged, "Dad said it should be fine. If we find any nice ones we're giving them food and clothes. Werewolves have really tough lives because everyone says they're dangerous."

Chloe thought, "That's pretty amazing Luna. If you get the chance can you direct me towards a book about them?"

"Sure! What are you doing then?" Luna asked, causing her friends face fall. "Um. I guess I still have to mention it to my parents…"

Her brother groaned, "Do you think we still have time to ask?" Chloe looked at the ground and shrugged. Cole immediately started badgering her.

Luna rolled her eyes, "So what are you doing?" Luna asked Lucas. "Oh! My aunt is coming back from her Auror training. I can't wait to see her." Lucas was definitely excited, "She said she knew some secret passages from when she went to Hogwarts."

Luna smiled, "That sounds great." Cole had goaded his sister into finally write the letter, she had left to go to the owlery. The three students started studying.

"Looks like you have a fan, Draco," Purred the most snobbish voice Luna has ever heard. Cole froze. _Draco? As in Draco Malfoy?_ Luna understood his nervousness, according to older students Malfoy is the rudest pureblood supporter in his grade.

"Hey, you!" Taunted one of the huge kids that followed around Malfoy. "Yes?" Squeaked Cole. Malfoy was whispering fiercely to the other large 'friend'. The 'friend' walked near their group.

Cole shrank, Luna started tugging on a lock of hair. Lucas, the idiot just grinned, "Hey Goyle. What's new?" The huge dude seemed surprised that the first year wasn't cowering in fear. "Uh…" Goyle stood there, confused.

Luna heard the Malfoy boy huff and walked over as well. "What Happened to your hair?" He had on a look-at-me-or-you'll-pay face. "I- It happened during the-the dueling club," Cole fumbled with his fingers.

"Then why isn't it gone? It's insulting," Draco sneered. "I- I- I-" Cole stuttered.

"It's got something to do with his hair pigment and the spell used on him. A freak accident of sorts." Chloe walked right next to Malfoy, she had owl-talon scratches on one side of her face.

Malfoy judged her appearance, "So? The school healer can usually fix anything. Even if it's 'minor'." Chloe smiled, "Ah, but she would need to use a potion that Professor Snape doesn't have in stock."

The others went forgotten as the two debated with each other. Luna saw Coles small grin directed towards his sister. Lucas seemed appalled by Chloe talking to the older student.

"Can't she buy something?"

"Why would she? If Professor were to make a potion the hair color would have changed back by the time it was ready. And Hogwarts isn't the wealthy school so I doubt they would want to pay for the potion for such an _unremarkable_ student."

"I guess that makes some sense. What is your name?" Draco asked.

Chloe held out a hand to shake, "Chloe Fowler, nice to meet you." He wrinkled his nose for a small moment before returning the shake, "Draco Malfoy."

The girl who told Draco about Cole strutted up to the group, "Hey Draco! I got the book." She looked over to Chloe, who still had yet to let go of Draco's hand, "You and your little group should scram. We would enjoy the spot at that table."

The Ravenclaw smiled as if to explain something to a 'slower' person. "I wouldn't want to do anything less in your presence. You seem to have a nasty attitude."

Chloe dropped his hand as the other girl gasped. "What are you say-"

"-Me and my friends were here first."

Draco made an undignified sound. The girl looked at him in disgust. "Yeah we'll leave, no problem," He said. The four older students left.

"What the heck was that?" Lucas asked. "What did you do to him?" The Hufflepuff sounded a bit hysterical.

"I talked to him like a semi-normal human," She sat back down and started to pull out a small healing potion she made for extra credit, probably to heal the scratch marks from the owl.

" _Normal_ people just don't go up to a _Malfoy_. You're more likely to be killed by one than to have a pleasant conversation…" Lucas was frowning.

Luna piped up, "He's right you know. Malfoy's have a lot of control over the school. His family is known for being followed around by Cursed-Maledictus, the nastiest fair I have ever heard of."

Chloe rolled her eyes and held up the hand she used to shake Draco's, "I shall never bathe myself again if it was such an honor."

Cole wrinkled his nose, "Please don't."

XxXxX

 _Dear Mum and Dad_

 _Hello! It's Chloe again. I was wondering if_ Cole and I _could go back home for Christmas holiday. It's only for a few weeks. Then your family members won't suspect you killed us right? We would love to go home. A lot of dangerous things have been happening here lately and were scared._

 _Lots of love,_

 _Chloe_

Ludmila got the short note from her youngest daughter. She wondered what the 'dangerous things' were. But did they really want to leave such an interesting school? Probably not. Maybe their only sending a not because the school told them… How would her husband, Reid, react to their appearance? He would be overjoyed, so would Kass and Aden. I- I'll just tell the that Reid is sick and we don't want him over excited… Yeah, That'll work.

Chloe sat at the Ravenclaw table one snowy morning. She loosely held the letter from her mother. _The girl could sense some anxiety and almost sick undertones coming from the written words. What would have happened to Dad if it made him that sick? Is okay? Did his disease get worse? Did Kassy lie when she told us he was fine?_ Chloe felt lonely. _Sure, she's surrounded by her new friends and brother. But that can't replace your complete and whole family. She misses them._

On the day Lucas and Luna were supposed to leave Cole's blonde hair finally faded into its natural dark color. "Congrats!" hooted Chloe. Lucas started giggling like he had been again for the past few minutes.

Luna smiled, "It's time to go. _Train time_." She looked at Lucas, "Yeah, give me a moment." He proceeded to talk to Cole.

Chloe rolled her eyes and motion to Luna to just drag him away. She nodded and grabbed his arm, "Time to go… We don't want to be late and get yelled at by various family members."

Lucas started to complain as Luna moved him away. "Bye, guys! Please try not to get petrified and PLEASE write!"

"We will try our best!" Chloe blew a kiss and Luna caught it.

XxXxX

At dinner that evening there was only two tables, the small teacher table, and one long table. The students staying for the holiday were supposed to sit at the long table.

"Hi, Harry," Said Cole. The black haired boy smiled with some sadness, "Staying over break?" Chloe answered, "Yep, our parents couldn't have us over…"

"Can we sit with you? Any Other people we knew left on the train," Cole butted in. The older boy nodded, "Yeah. Ron and Hermione are doing a thing. Not sure what, though."They sat down and started eating Chloe found that she liked talking to Harry, he had tons of cool stories.

Near the end of the night, his friends came back. Hermione was kind to the pair but it was obvious she had to tell Harry something. "Well, I think it's time to go…" Chloe said. "But I'm still eat-" Chloe shoved her brother, "We'll see you at some other meal time, eh?" Ron and Harry nodded, looking confused. Hermione mouthed 'thank you' when they left.

"So what was that all about?" Cole asked. Chloe shrugged, "She had to tell Harry something. I gave her the chance." They walked outside of the hall, it was oddly quiet.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked. Cole ran a hand through his hair, "You wanna go to the library and read something?" Chloe shook her head quickly, "I have a game in my dorm, are you willing to walk up with me?"

"Sure?" They walked up all the weird stairs. One almost bucked Cole off, he saved himself by grabbing onto his sister. She laughed and pushed him off once the stairs stopped. They made it to the tower in once piece.

Chloe told her brother that while he was gone he could talk to the small portrait of a spider if he got bored. The spider was pretty nice, the best conversationalist outside the Ravenclaw tower.

She answered the knocker question and went inside. She stopped suddenly, then stood in the middle of the common room. It was empty. Chloe's grin grew, she opened the door and shouted for Cole to walk over. He said goodbye to the spider and went over.

"Yes?" He noticed his sister's grin, "Oh God, what's happening this time?" She leaned in and whispered, "I'm practically the only Ravenclaw here. You could hang with me for a bit!"

He looked slightly interested, it would probably be warmer than in the great hall or something. "Isn't that against the rules?"

"Probably. If it is I'll take the blame so you shouldn't worry."

"If you say so." Cole was dragged inside, his jaw dropped. "This place was made for you to live in."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's just so you."

"Wanna see the dorms?" Chloe wiggled her eyebrows.

"Sure?" He was still gazing at the books spiraling to the ceiling. Chloe started bounding up the stairs, Cole squeaked, caught off guard, and ran up after her.

They stood in front of Chloe's dorm room door, "This is where I will spend the upcoming years at this school." She opened the door. "Jeesh, Ravenclaws sure enjoy the finer things in life don't they?" He was looking at the huge beds and fancy curtains.

"Absolutely," she opened the trunk at the end of her bed and shifted through the junk. Cole sat on her bed while she searched. "Ahah!" Chloe pulled out a puzzle set. She had gotten it a few weeks before they got the Hogwarts letters.

"Let's go to the common room and put this together."

"Sure?" They went downstairs and emptied the box.

Chloe pulled out her wand and tried to do a spell that was supposed to have her blanket fly down the stairs. Instead, it caused a patch of Chloe's arm to turn purple. But she has done it before and knew it would fade in an hour or so.

"Cole? Will you get my blanket off of my bed? I have something to take care off." He snorted and ran up the stairs. He came back down with a blanket and threw it over them.

The twins started working on the puzzle, just like they would have at home. But without the other four people of their family.

XxXxX

"Oh, Potter, you rotter, oh, what have you done-" Sang Peeves as they walked towards breakfast.

"You know. I think he would be a famous singer if someone gave him the chance," Chloe and her brother were walking near Harry, Hermione, and Ron. "Like as a record label?" Asked Cole "Yes," She looked towards the ghost with a frown.

Hermione giggled, "What company in the right mind would have _him_ as their poster boy?" Chloe skipped near her, "Exactly! You would want a chance to sing if you wanted to right?"

"I suppose…" Hermione thought. Their nice conversation was broken by the one and only, Draco Malfoy.

"Enjoy the presence of Mudbloods and blood traitors, Potter?" Malfoy sneered, his usual tone. "Go away Malfoy," Snapped Harry. "Not likely…" The blonde taunted.

Chloe turned around and smiled, "Hello _Draco_. Nice to see you again." He glared. "Well have a nice day then," She waved as he sulked into the great hall.

"He looked annoyed," Commented Ron. Chloe shrugged. "How- or why did you do that?" questioned Hermione.

Chloe said, "I did it because he's a git." She smiled, "I had a conversation with him before the break. He thought I was wonderful until he learned I was a muggle born." Hermione looked sympathetic.

Chloe grinned, "We can only hope he learned something from the experience."

XxXxX

Hello! I'm alive. I saw the new Fantastic beasts and where to find them movie the other day. But earlier this week my writing notebook broke... I was so mad like I'm going to say I'm mad but I'm crying. But I decided not to complain to my friends. So I am going to finish writing the first year in the notebook before writing in another one.


	8. Holiday break

The twins soon realized that almost all of the redheads stayed over the holiday. Chloe always heard the Weasley twins sneaking or laughing in places they should not be.

"Here comes the Slytherin heir!" One twin shouted. They've been at the chant since the double attack.

The other wiggled a finger at Chloe and her brother, "Waaaatch out. He could sic his beast on you at any moment."

Chloe put her hands on her hips, "That's offensive! You guys should take this seriously-" Chloe saw Harry, who was being led around by the red duo, try to interrupt them. "-You're doing just fine Harry. It's those two who need to grow up."

One twin smirked, not an evil smirk but it looked a little too high-and-mighty. "Why? Are you scared after you little crush got hurt?" Cole slowly backed away from his sister, expecting her to blow up. He was wondering if he should warn the other people.

The twin that didn't accuse Chloe of the crush was trying to warn the other one. " _George, I think she's like Ginny. I wouldn't push it if I were you…"_

 _"But you are me? Twins remember, Fred"_

Chloe stepped up to the older boy, George, eyes flashing. "I am scared because we can all be hurt. You, your friends, and your family." She tipped her head back, to look at him in the eyes. "Little kids like me and your sister,"

Chloe didn't know where these words or actions came from. But she felt extremely compelled to act them out.

"But please think of the possible futures. For all you know your twin brother could be killed tomorrow! The last kid to be killed was around your guys' ages' right?" The redhead looked confused and a little regretful. "Fifty years ago they had an incident like this one. A girl died before they caught the person that supposedly opened the chamber. It was terrible. A child like you shouldn't joke about dangerous things." Chloe hissed.

The hall was quiet for a little bit.

Then she started to back up. Bumping into her brother. " _And that's how you make a bloody fool of yourself, Cole. My head hurts, and my insides are all squirmy."_

Cole snorted, "Let's just go to my common room, weirdo." The Fowlers went away.

Fred held a hand to his heart, "That was pretty scary. I can see why she and Ginny don't mesh."

XxXxX

The Holiday was not what Cole expected it to be like. During the rest of break, Cole and Chloe flitted from each other's common room and played in them. His sister thought that professor Flitwick and professor Sprout knew but just left the siblings be.

Cole was happy that they let them. He also liked having his sister in his new home, or common room to be more specific.

His common room had no fireplaces. It was draped in yellow and black blankets. They had little piles of cushions, not unlike the ones you would find in divination classroom, to sit on. The dorms were even farther underground.

They were actually little tunnels that ran under the common room. Every week the would hold 'the races'. Older kids would randomly pick a few younger ones and tell them to grab some blankets from their rooms. The younger ones would sit on the blankets while the older dragged them.

They would make specific rules and guidelines every week. Cole loved to watch them, though he hasn't had a chance to be one of the racers yet. He and Chloe recreated it by sliding around in their socks.

The pair frequently got letters from their friends. His favorite one from Lucas was when he started ranting about his grandmother. He let it slip he was technically related to the Malfoy's. A big shock to the Cole.

But the attitude of the school was even stranger. Tensions were still high every time the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's got stuck in a room together. Cole had a feeling that Malfoy must have done some nasty things to the older students to get those looks.

According to Chloe, who heard from one of Luna's family members, Malfoy called Hermione a Mudblood. It caused Ginny's older brother to try to hex him but just ended in him hurting himself in a pretty embarrassing way.

But the castle had its own feeling, almost… excited. It was like the building was anticipating the Christmas feast. Chloe said that it could be because something bad was going to happen, or something just plain historic.

On Christmas Eve the Fowlers had a nice meal in the great hall. "Oooh. There giving out sweets already!" Chloe reached across him to grab one.

She didn't seem to realize how much his personal space was being violated. "Move it!" He jabbed her in the armpit. "Hey! _You_ watch it," she settled back into her seat and took a vicious bite off of a chocolate frog. "You were in my personal space. My. Bubble. Of. Space." She then mumbled something through the mouthful of chocolate frog but Cole didn't catch it. He rolled his eyes.

"Um. Chloe and… for the life of me I can't remember your name," The bushy haired girl, Hermione stood behind the pair.

Cole didn't know if she was trustworthy or knew her at all, really. But then again, anyone who hates Malfoy should be nice, "My name's Cole…"

"Oh! You know, if I had twins I would give them similar names like that. Maybe Rose and… some manly sounding flower, I guess." She giggled but then looked a little embarrassed. "I'm rambling, aren't I? Sorry."

"No, it's fine! Why are you all alone?" Chloe smiled, having swallowed her last bite of sugary goodness.

"Well… I just wanted to wish you two a happy Christmas and that…" She looked at the ground, "And that if you need anything you could go to me, alright? It could be lonely here without anybody to help you." Cole looked at her. She didn't get to go home either, maybe they had more in common than he thought.

Chloe got up and hugged her, "Thank you. It means more than you think it would." _Having someone else to trust in this weird world, of course, it means galleons to them._ Cole still didn't feel okay… in his new world. But another person to lead them would always help.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione." He looked at the ground. She grinned, happy to be accepted by the younger students.

XxXxX

"So _I_ think we need to write a letter to dad, mum, Aden and Kassy," she began.

"I actually think I thought of it…" Cole said. He had, in fact, mentioned making a nice Christmas Eve letter for their family to open tomorrow as a gift. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever-"

"-Hello Mr. and Ms. Fowler!" Said a squeaky voice, it was Professor Flitwick. Chloe jumped and spun around. Cole probably would have too, if he wasn't sitting down with the parchment, ink, and clean quills.

"Professor! Why are you here?!" gasped his sister.

"Well. I'm in charge of the Ravenclaws, right? So I could be in here at any moment." Cole slowly started to sink lower into his chair. "Don't worry Mr. Cole. Pomona knew you were here," The small professor smiled at the siblings.

Chloe started to ramble, "Oh. Gosh. I'm sorry, Professor. We should have asked for permission. Or at least not snuck around like we didn't think you'd wouldn't notice... Or..." She hung her head.

Cole noted that she was genuinely sorry. _She hasn't been that contrite in a while, good for her._

"It's fine. It's fine. Are you enjoying your break? I really hope you two have a good time. When I was in my Hogwarts days I couldn't go home for holidays either, but I guess it would have been more interesting if I had a sibling there with me…" He stared off into space, thinking of his long ago Hogwarts days.

Chloe seemed to be more understanding of her professor. Cole guessed he did too. _What did Luna say he was? Part goblin? Or fairy or something? If that was true it would be hard to visit fairy family members. What kind of transportation would someone use to meet fairies anyways?_

"T-thanks," Cole didn't mean to stutter, it always was by accident. "Thank you, Professor," He choked out. The professor smiled again, "if you want, Mr. Fowler, you can spend the night in your sister's dorm. You could sleep on one of the two extra beds."

Cole, taking the safe choice, decided to nod instead of answering with words. "Good. Now have a nice Christmas. Please try not to break anything, though I know if you did you would tell me, yes?"

"Yes! We promise," Chloe nodded more enthusiastically than her brother. The charms professor bowed and left the common room, going through the mysterious way he came in.

"Well. Sleepover after sending the letter?" Cole tried to joke. "We kind of have to write it first." She sat down next to him and pulled over the parchment.

 _Dear family_

 _Merry Christmas! Or merry whatever you started celebrating since we left. We've had a…_

"Fun?" Chloe asked. "Naw. They need to think we're still sad and disappointed that we couldn't go home." "Evil!"

 _We've had a... different holiday than we have ever had before. There's only about tenish students staying over break. And my least favorite people are staying…_

"Really, Chloe?" "They have to know the extent of my displeasure."

 _Cole thinks I'm a bit 'rude.'_

"Hey!" "You are rude!" "I am so not!" "Fiiiiine."

 _Okay sorry. We_ _ **both**_ _dislike the people. Guess I need to be more specific._

He sighed then took the quill.

 _For your presents, we sent some magic pictures. Once we labeled who was who. I'm sorry I haven't directly written to you this year. Chloe tends to make better letters._

"Awww. You like me!" "Shut up!"

 _Are you giving us any presents? I was told we will be getting them all in the morning. So hopefully thanks in advance? I love you guys._

Chloe snagged the quill.

 _Isn't he sweet? Just scrumptious._

"Shut up."

 _Anyways. Remember that I love you more. Please feel better dad. Have a nice Holiday and write back._

 _Loves of love_

 _Chloe & Cole_

"Owlery time!" Said Chloe, while she shoved the newly dried letter into an envelope. The twins giggled and started slipping through the halls.

" _Shoot. Ginny,"_ quietly groaned Chloe.

Sure enough, Ginny was curled in the next hallway. She had tear tracks running down her face. Chloe made a pained face that clearly said I-should-help-but-I-hate-her. Cole motioned to his sister just to owl the letter while he helps her. Chloe, in Chloe fashion, saluted and jogged away.

Cole hesitantly walked towards her. "Ginny. Y- you okay?" he asked, she jumped, apparently not seeing him till now. Cole sat next to her.

"What are you doing here?" She stared at the ground. Cole looked at her, he agreed with the Weasley twins. The two had similar personalities, they must be the 'opposites attract' kind of people.

"Well, you haven't answered my question… So I'll just wait till you do," He smiled and leaned more into the wall. She shrugged, "I just have some stuff on my mind. I feel really bad, like emotionally bad."

"Because of the Chamber?"

"I guess…"

"I've had stuff like that happen too. D- do you need a tissue or anything?"

She hugged her knees, "Answer my question first. If we're following your rule."

He started messing with his hair, Cole realized he was talking to a _real_ girl. "Me a- and my sister were going to the Owlery to send a Christmas letter to our family. Honestly, she wanted to help but her hatred for you was too strong. I wonder what you did to each other sometimes."

Ginny shrugged, "I don't even know anymore." Cole started digging through his pockets, hoping he would find a tissue. "Here," He gave her one. "I guess I should go see where my sister is sulking."

"Oh. Bye then," She blew her nose.

XxXxX

"Cole! Wake up! It's Christmas _bloody_ morning!" her brother groaned, wondering why Chloe had the determination to wake up so early. "Waaaaaake up!" She started tickling him. "Ah! This-" he shrieked. "-go away!"

Chloe had accomplished her job of making him wide awake. She jumped on the edge of his bed. "We have presents! Our family loves us! Our friends love us! You also got this stuff from Lucas." She dumped a pile of gifts on his stomach, "let's open Kassy's and Aden's first!"

"Huh?"

She launched herself on her own bed, it was pretty easy to jump from them. She picked up a package with mum's signature wrapping paper on it. He sat up and sleepily picked up a similar package.

"Kassandra wrapped it then?" He noticed a card taped to it with the faces of a really popular muggle boyband.

"Her name is Kassy or Kass. You know only mom calls her that."

"Oh, Kassandra dearest…"

"Ew. Please just stop existing for a few moments."

His sister tore open her gift. "No! I've lost the bet!"

"The detention bet?"

"Yes! Dang. I have to give Aden my hairbrush."

"Ha. I don't brush my hair."

"Oooh. I think I will forgive them. Look at this poster!" Chloe held up a black poster that had a bleeding heart in the middle of it. It had red bleeding font under it that said 'cry your heart out.'

"That's-"

"-Open yours! Now!"

"Fine." Cole tore the paper and found the note about the bet and a black box. He opened it and found a rolled up poster as well. He unrolled it and saw it was a collage of candy wrappers and logos.

"Dang. Kassy sure put a lot of effort into your gift."

"Lucas is going to think I'm insane if I hang this up."

The two opened their gifts one by one. Lucas sent him a bag of old BlueGypsies quidditch team shirts and other memorabilia. A card in Lucas' hard-to-read handwriting said his mum bought each of them a set of used merchandise. Cole was amazed by the gift. His gift for him definitely wasn't that cool.

Though Chloe's gift from Luna was a bit unsettling. Chloe held a small purple vial. It said 'drink me.' Chloe did, for some unfathomable reason. It caused her hair to flash a dark purple. There was a smaller vial that also said 'drink me', Chloe must have assumed it turned it back so she didn't drink it.

They put on some old muggle clothes and started their first Hogwarts Christmas.

XxXxX

The twins began to explore the castle. They got yelled at by Filch and tripped by Peeves. Cole didn't really enjoy those parts, but hey, it was fun.

He wondered what the feast would be like, just a normal feast? It couldn't be that magnificent since a lot of people are gone. Who else would want to have a nice dinner with the Weasleys, the golden trio, and Malfoy and his gang?

Nearing dinner time the twins started going downstairs. Ron, Hermione, and Harry sprinted past them, carrying something in their hands. Cole looked at Chloe and shrugged.

She smiled and hooked her arm in his, just like she does to her friends. They finished going to the Great Hall.

"Wowza," He and his sister gazed around. There was one huge Christmas tree set up in a corner. It had gorgeous baubles and other things hung on it. The ceiling was enchanted to sprinkle snow onto the students. But it wasn't cold, just kind of funny to see tons of white flakes over everything. Cole assumed that they would keep some kind of wards on the table so the snow wouldn't get mixed in the food.

They sat down at the table and waited for everyone else. Chloe laid her head on his shoulder. "Hello Fowler's," said Percy Weasley. Who had been holed up in the Gryffindor tower until today.

Cole lowered his head and whispered, "H-hey Percy. I haven't seen you around…" Percy smiled, "Nice hair, Chloe?" She nodded sleepily. He must have been able to sense that Cole didn't want to talk and sat a few seats away.

After a while, the hall was filled with the few teachers and students. The food was amazing… stuffings, creams, huge meats, and other yummy items. Dessert was the twins favorite, chocolate and cakes and different types of sugary things. Cole saw his sister putting even more chocolate frogs in her pockets.

Cole yawned. Chloe tapped his shoulder, "I think it's time to go. Considering how fast Hermione just ran out… Something dangerous could be going on." Cole nodded and let Chloe drag him up and away.

Near a stairway, they heard a noise that sounded suspiciously like Malfoy's goons stuffing themselves. Cole was suddenly wide awake and hid behind a corner, dragging his sister.

The huge second years walked past chewing some little cakes. Of course, they weren't expecting them to pass out and drop to the floor like bags of flour. But that wasn't even the strangest part, Harry and Ron ran past and dragged their peers into a closet.

Chloe gave him a what-just-happened look. Cole shook his head, " _I don't want to deal with whatever Potter and Weasley are doing. It's probably sanctioned by Hermione. We don't want to worry."_ Chloe pulled a face, "Sure. I don't want to deal with this anyways."

They cringed towards the closet. The two boys snuck back out, with the goon's shoes in their hands. " _Sure you don't want to worry?_ " Chloe asked. Cole shrugged, " _wanna go back to your dorm? Break's going to be over soon."_ Chloe nodded.

They checked their surrounding for anybody ready to drug and kidnap them. Cole was pretty partial to his slippers he stole from Chloe.

Before Cole fell asleep he thought about how today still had the homey feeling he got during Christmas at home. Maybe, as he thought on the first day, this wacky school was meant for him.

XxXxX

Yo~ I have decided just to update every other weekend. I know, didn't deliver. But do you like the chemistry and character I tried to add to Cole? I realized a few days ago he was basically a mary sue. And so is Chloe but I swear I'm going to work on that. I still need to figure out how to develop Lucas. There's not much to him besides being related to Tonks and being friends with Cole. Do yall have any tips on developing characters? I'm still kind of new at writing. And this is the most I've written, ever. And I will not be able to finish writing this in my old notebook, it's pretty broken and I'm scared to bring it around with me. But my new one is pink and I drew the LGBT flag on part of the inside, near the magic table of contents. And I just held a heart-breaking funeral for my old notebook. I can't wait to look at it in a few years and see how much I've grown. Love you one or two people, thank you for joining me on this hopefully long ride.


	9. Valentines

Chloe bolted towards her friend. Luna saw that, as planned, her hair was a weak purple color. "Luna!" Chloe hugged her blonde friend. Or squeezed until Luna couldn't breathe was more accurate.

 _Malicious._

"I've missed you so much!" She gushed.

"Ow. Chloe," Luna pried her arms away from herself.

"Oops," She let go. "Sorry, Luna."

"It's all good," Luna looked around the entrance hall. "Where did the boys go?"

Chloe linked their arms, "Hufflepuff common room. You _need_ to see it sometime. It's adorable."

"You were allowed in their common room? That's so cool!"

Her friend started jumping with pent up energy, "I want to show you a gift my sister gave me! It's a sick muggle poster, I'm going to have to ask Sarah to hang it up." They started up the maze of stairs. "Sick?" "Muggle slang for cool." "Ah."

They saw other groups of Ravenclaws going the same way. "Nice hair Chloe, did you know the other bottle would've turned in back to normal?"

"It's what I assumed."

They got to the opening of Ravenclaw tower. Luna's relative, Cho, Smiled and held it open for them. "Had a nice break, guys?" She asked. Luna grinned, "It was great. Still glad to be back." Chloe said, "I stayed at Hogwarts. Nobody was attacked, or nobody I knew off."

"Always a good thing," Cho walked off, leaving the little girls by themselves.

"So did you ever find those werewolves? What were they like?" The pair entered the dorms. Chloe threw herself upon Luna's bed while she put her stuff away.

"We did find a pack," She folded a shirt and put it under her bed. "They were so sweet. I think the pack leader almost cried, that's how happy they were. Dad and I gave them clothes and food. And some blankets. We offered to have them stay at our house, _only_ because dad was going on a trip for work for a few weeks and wouldn't be home while I was here at Hogwarts…" Luna picked up some stuff from her bag and sat next to Chloe. "They refused," She crossed her legs, to get more comfortable. "They said they did want to because 'it would hurt them for our family to be put in a poor light.' Poor things. I tried to say that people already think we're a bunch of loonies. Didn't reassure the pack, apparently."

Chloe was thinking, "I hope there okay… There should be some type of… I don't know, a division of the ministry."

"But they probably won't ever do it."

Luna held out her palm to Chloe. There were two of the vials on top of it. They had defined clear liquid inside. "Looks appetizing, does it?" Chloe plunked one out of her hand. "It's another hair potion thing. -But it's not like the others!" Luna hurried to say just in case her friend moved hastily. "I was told it could last for a long time… And I actually don't know what it will do to your hair…" Luna looked sheepish.

She felt sheepish. She was given the various vials from some nice garden gnomes that moved into their property. One of the older ones took a liking to her. It had given the gift in return of a warm blanket and some cake.

"Let's do it! I may not be a Gryffindor but it sounds risky. And as I said, this holiday was quite boring, something risky will fix it," Chloe grinned. "Like a suicide pact, isn't it? We both take one."

"Suicide pact?"

"Yeah… don't ask."

"Are you sure-"

"-Yes."

Luna sighed and uncorked her vial. Chloe followed suit. "Ready Chloe?" "Ready Luna?" They drank.

The liquid stung her throat, like how your face feels if you brush your teeth in the shower but on the inside. Luna started coughing.

Chloe, doing the opposite, started to giggle. "Nothing happened!" Luna still coughed, "-Are you sure-" She grimaced, "Check everywhere, Chloe."

Her friend leaned really close to her face, then breaking her personal space, touched her hair. Just a random lock behind her ear. But instead of its normal blonde color, it was a dark brown. "The potion must have done it." She reached behind Chloe's ear, Bright blonde hair, completely hidden. You wouldn't be able to see it unless it was up in a ponytail or a braid. They switched hair. "Once again. This is Bloody amazing, Luna." Luna nodded. _Would this actually last for so long?_

They sat in silence for a little bit, until Luna broke it.

"We should keep it a secret. Our own little secret," She said. " _Can't tell anyone._ I can do that."

"Fantastic."

Luna reached over and hugged her friend. Chloe smelled like chocolate and the Hogwarts grounds.

XxXxX

The girls kept the secret, semi-well. Well enough that Chloe's brother didn't even notice till February. Luna was surprised it lasted that long, she had a habit of saying anything that's on her mind.

They were in the library, studying once again. Luna had a particularly hard essay to take care of. She wanted to use some words she wasn't that familiar with so Luna had to go on an adventure to find a wizard dictionary, called a Cogitari. She finally spotted a copy on a higher self. Easily a couple feet above her head.

Luna looked around, _ah. There._

Percy Weasley was talking to a pretty sixth year Ravenclaw. He looked more awkward than usual. Luna waited until there was a pause in the conversation. She went up to him and said, "Um… Percy? I want to get one of the Cogitari… The only one I see and it's on a high self. And as you would think, I'm too short to reach it."

The redhead gave her a look, Luna couldn't tell what it meant. The girl's face seemed to melt, Luna hadn't noticed the hard look before. "Sorry if I interrupted something. Usually, I'd find some Benelens but you seem a little kinder." He smiled, "Sure, Lovegood. And I don't think Benelens… whatever they may be, live in the Hogwarts library."

Percy walked over and easily snagged the beaten up book. "Percy. Treat the females in your life kindly," Luna had a strange feeling. "I sense something will happen eventually. Thanks for getting me the book, I'll work on growing so I could get it on my own." The strange look was back and he handed her the book. Luna smiled and left.

At the table, Chloe had more chocolate frogs and was happily working on her essay. The Hufflepuff boys were whispering and giggling. Before Luna left they were laughing pretty loudly, so it was an improvement.

The blonde girl had become pretty fond of the two. Cole was quiet and worked hard when he wasn't around Lucas. Though she had noticed he had a hard time talking to teachers and people in positions of power, he had a nice stutter.

Lucas was protective and calm. He seemed more Gryffindor than the others, rushing to Luna's aid when her family's name was made fun of. She still didn't know much about the metamorphmagus.

Luna tucked her wand behind her ear and sat down. _Lumous._ _Ignis. Gladio. Lapis. Dominus._ New words are extremely interesting.

"Luna? What's behind your ear?" Cole asked, looking away from his friend.

"Nothing…"

He frowned and reached over, then tugged on her ear. "Ow! Personal space!" She 'play' slapped his hand. "What's what, Cole?" His sister asked sweetly. "Luna's hair. You did see its funny right?" Cole looked at the two girls. Chloe now had a sweet smile to accompany her tone, "It's not funny… are you trying to joke, Cole? If you are, you're not that good at it."

Luna lightly touched her hair, as if making sure it wasn't 'funny'. She was actually making sure that the dark color wasn't visible. Chloe let out a small snicker before covering her mouth. Cole shrugged and started talking to Lucas. Who seemed likely to laugh at his dark haired friend.

Luna snagged some chocolate from Chloe, who cried in outrage.

XxXxX

Chloe's new least favorite day of the year? Valentine's day. In primary, she never got candy or cards from _any_ boys. Besides her brother, that is. She didn't expect anything different from the wizard version.

All the Ravenclaw girls went to breakfast that morning, slightly late since they stayed up discussing past 'relationships' and valentines.

Ara, according to her, has had tons of boyfriends. Justin S. Justin G. Daniel. Dylan. Jacob. Connor. Joe. Ethan. So many guys.

Luna had evidently been good friends with a kid named Das. They lost touch this year since his parents were sending him to one of the different wizard schools. Chloe didn't even know there were other schools.

Before she could ask, Jinx started sharing a story about her brother's girlfriend. He had his girlfriend over the summer and Jinx claimed they must have been trying to snog in every part of the house. But she still wouldn't tell anyone else the girl's name, no matter how many pillows were thrown at her.

Once they were all got settled at their table Professor Lockhart jumped up. He was dressed in _bright_ pink. It hurt Chloe's eyes. The blonde professor placed the tip of his wand onto his neck, "Hello my lovely students!" His voice bounced across the hall Ara and a few other girls swooned.

Chloe leaned over to Luna and whispered, " _What a bloody attention hog."_ She snorted and nodded.

With another wand wave, the great hall was decorated with pink banners and streamers. Even some flowers appeared in people's food, Chloe spotted Malfoy pulling one out of his gravy. The professor then went on to thank the people who already sent him valentines cards. The hall became loud with hoots and wolf whistles.

He held up a hand, "now today we will be having a nice treat." He waved his wand again. The huge doors appeared and disgusting… well, she didn't know what it was. She could always ask Luna later. It had silly golden wings strapped to its back. They also had harps held in one hand and a bag slung over its shoulder. "These are our Card Carrying Cupids! They can hand out cards or poems or anything to the person that holds your heart," he winked.

The same girls swooned. Are tightly held Jinx's arm and seemed to be having a spasm. Jinx calmly patted her friends back, having had similar things happen before. The 'cupids' mulled around the hall, taking requests and cards.

"Those things are downright ugly," Luna noted. "I agree. Um… What are they? I don't have that much knowledge of these… things." Chloe took a bite of her eggs while Luna thought. "No idea. But I could owl my dad. He knows everything." Chloe didn't doubt her.

Something dawned on her, "Luna, whatever happened to your mum? You never mention her…" Luna's face fell.

Chloe worried she did something wrong. "Oh. Sorry. Guess I should have thought that it could be a touchy subject…" Chloe fumbled.

"It's fine. I just- she's gone. That all…" Luna looked down.

"Oh, Luna." Chloe hugged her friend.

XxXxX

"Please sit down. Now," stated Professor Snape. Chloe and Luna hurried to their seats. What she learned about Luna's

What she learned about Luna's mum lingered in her mind. Luna was hurting, she didn't even know about. Though, she claimed she didn't hurt. "I'm just used to it." Her favorite person in the world shouldn't have to go through that.

Cole handed her a quill and parchment. She immediately began writing instructions for the potion they were brewing today. Cole never wrote the down since his handwriting was on the verge to unreliable.

He rummaged through his sister's bag and pulled out some of that day's needed ingredients. They booth didn't look at their Professor.

If the class didn't have Ravenclaws attending the twins would probably be one of the most effective pairs. Chloe finished writing and got up to get the rest of the supplies. She always thought they fit together like gears in a clock or at those silly children museum games.

They set up and go to work. Chloe pulled her hair up, using a muggle tie. She didn't want her hair causing anything to blow up, classmates and students alike. She'd witnessed some older students causing a fire while waiting for her potion class to start, she understood why no one would try to tie such a tangled mess as the students, on days like those she doesn't either. "Chloe. Your hair is blonde," Cole looked up from the cauldron. Chloe's voice was bubbly and suspicious sounding, "Don't say anything. Just accept it."

Her hand shot out, Cole almost put in dried doxy tears. But the directions said he had to stir first. "Work. Not talk." He grabbed the spoon and began to stir, but while sticking out his tongue. No one said that a good working pair had to be kind to each other.

"Excuse me. Excuse me. _Shut up!_ " Professor stood at the front of the class. He had been lurking around tables till there was a knock at the door. "We have been sent… ugh. Cards from the 'Cupids.' Dumbledore has allowed them to be read in class."

The door opened and about five of the cupids things entered. They called people's names. "Kira Smith. Glenda Roberts. Odie Sharks. Bonnie Sule. Chloe Fowler." They all slowly raised their hand when they were called.

 _Oh great. What is this about._ A particularly skinny cupid went up to her. It looked sad. It handed her a heart-shaped card, "to Chloe-dearest."

Chloe opened it. Glitter fell out. _Who the heck-._ Her face turned down. Painstakingly done cursive handwriting was on the inside.

~My name is Inigo. I don't know if you've ever noticed me. I'm in your house and year. And you're really really pretty. I actually only wanted to duel you because I assumed you'll be weak since you're a muggle born. But then you were scary. Can we be friends? Maybe more?~

She heard her brother step farther away and start to work on the potion.

 _Inigo? Seriously!_ She looked up from the card and scanned for the poor boy. He hid behind Hugh, who had an evil grin. Inigo froze once he realized he was seen. The cupid thing had left.

Chloe yelled across the room, "Inigo! You're still a little too prejudiced for my taste! But thank you for the glitter and card! Slightly appreciated!" Inigo hid his face. Hugh grinned and winked at Chloe. She snorted and turned back to the potion, ignoring Snape's call of 'five points from Ravenclaw.'

XxXxX

Short chapter. I got really sick last week and couldn't work on it that much. Yikes. I tried to get my friend to read over my story. But she didn't answer my texts. So I just ran this through another grammar checker. Compromise? I'm still really worried about how my characters are working, it doesn't feel right. Or sometimes it's just perfect and I cant bring myself to mess it up.


	10. Good bye

_Dear Kassy & Aden,_

 _Thank you for finally returning my brush. I almost thought you were just being jerks. Happy late valentine's day. I actually got a card from this dude. I rejected him in front of everyone in my potions class. You would be proud of me. Poor guy, but the letter in his card was pretty rude. He doesn't know tact. But then again, neither do I. Did I ever tell you about this older girl I met? Her name is Hermione and she's really kind. She's actually the top of her class. She's my role model. Hermione was in the hospital wing recently, oh. School nurse office. She's all better now, I was worried. And one of her friends is pretty famous. I don't know the whole story, it's one of those things that you heard from your parents, that how common it is. It's also told because some of the people's parents knew the people related to the story. His name is Harry potter. He's pretty kind, from what I could tell. I should ask Luna to tell me about it. Anyways love you. I hope you guys have a nice day._

 _The best sister in the world_

 _Chloe_

XxXxX

"Guys! Quidditch game!" Ara spun around the middle of the dorm.

Jinx shoved her face into her pillow and groaned. "Ara! It's a Gryffindor and Hufflepuff match. We don't need to go."

"But little miss twin and Luna are going!" Ara fought.

Jinx made an exaggerated groan while Chloe asked, "miss twin? Is this what you call me this behind my back?"

Luna came back from the bathroom at that moment, "Yes. Everyone in the we-slightly-dislike-Chloe club uses it as a password to our club room."

"I would like to know the people in this club…"

Ara stopped spinning and grabbed Luna's shoulder, "Convince Jinx to go to the game! For me… Please?"

Luna rolled her eyes, "Jinx. Ara's annoying, go to the match so I don't have to deal with her."

Ara gasped, "Bully!"

Jinx groaned again. Then she stood up and yanked her scarf off where it was hanging on her bed. "Fine. Let's go into the cold wetness."

"Hell yes!" Ara shrieked and spun a circle around her friend.

"And you call me strange…" Chloe sighed. Luna grabbed their cloaks, "I think our entire house is strange." The two girls put them on and went to go find their friends.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. OH, brother of mine!" Chloe called. Cole was walking in front of them, he had on a Hufflepuff scarf. He didn't turn when Chloe called him. Luna watched as she sprinted forwards and tackled him. Her poor brother screamed.

Luna jogged up and stood by Lucas.

The twins were now wrestling on the ground. She leaned over and whispered into Lucas' ear, "Sometimes I really want a muggle video camera. Think about how embarrassed they would be if we played a video like this at one of their weddings." Lucas' giggled. His hair faded into yellow.

He whispered back, "That need to be our goal before school ends."

"Too true." She said.

The twins had gotten up, lightly shoving their shoulders. They must have wreaked tons of havoc during the break.

"Let's sit down. Before they get the idea to kick us Ravenclaws off the stands." Luna flung her arm over Chloe's shoulder, "Because that's a thing that happens." The group of four started towards the stands.

"I'm super excited about this," rambled Lucas. "They got a new seeker this year since the other one graduated. And the seeker is really good. Cole and I went to Hufflepuff's last game and he caught the snitch in like twenty minutes."

"And that's good! I think," Cole said. "It's good," Lucas assured.

Luna noticed one of Ginny's brothers walking alone. It was Ron. _Wonder why? Did he get into a fight with his friends?_

Chloe started to talk about this book she liked. It was about a fantasy world, with huge swords and guns. Everyone had to fight to the death.

The quidditch teams started to go out to the pitch, they hurried to get a spot in the stands.

They were distracted enough to not notice professor McGonagall. "Match canceled! Please go back to your common rooms at once!" She shouted. "There was another attack and we need you students safe!"

 _Not again._

XxXxX

It was Hermione and the Ravenclaw that Percy was talking to in the library. They were attacked. Not killed, thankfully. But it caused some bad ripples in the school. Professors now had to follow groups of children everywhere, Professor Lockart had to escort them to Potions. He shrank when Professor Snape glared.

It was whispered the school may have to close. Already some concerned parents had taken their kids out. Ara complained of being nagged for daily letters home, to make sure she's okay. Luna is glad her dad doesn't worry about silly things like that.

But another climax was reached, it was rumored th _e minister of magic_ came to the school. They also said Hagrid opened the chamber of secrets all those years ago and was sent to the wizard prison recently. All of this came from Draco, so it might not be reliable. Though it was confirmed that Headmaster Dumbledore was suspended from the position and McGonagall put in his place.

Luna also realized she didn't have the same fears as the twins. She wasn't going to get attacked. Or _killed._ She was still technically a pureblood.

Luna also saw Chloe writing her family more often. Every other day. And Cole's stuttering got worse.

The teachers have even barred some students from walking around when it wasn't in between classes. That meant anyone under o.w.l classes had to be in the common room at all times.

Even though the teachers announced exams will still be going on, Luna overheard she wouldn't be allowed into the second year if they didn't pass. Chloe feared their Hufflepuff buddies wouldn't pass without their help. Because 'they're really dumb and have terrible work ethics!' But they weren't allowed to meet in the library. Luna hoped it would give the Hufflepuff's more integrity next year. But studying was more effective when all the Ravenclaw girls were working together. Luna hoped they will do well.

XxXxX

 **HER SKELETON WILL LAY IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER.**

XxXxX

The school was closing. Luna… Luna wasn't okay with it.

The exams were literally in three days. Professor Flitwick came into the common room a little bit ago. He told everyone to start packing because someone got attacked. They would all be going on the Hogwarts express, parents have been informed, rides arranged, money is given back. Hogwarts prided itself on trying to act efficiently.

They sat in the dorm, no one wanted to pack. Would they only get one year of Hogwarts? Just because of the stupid Heir of Slytherin...

Chloe sniffed. But then aggressively stood up, "You know what? I'm not freaking packing!" She proceeded to kick her trunk.

Luna was messing with a quill but then looked up, "Chloe. You know we can't stay here… As good as it would be, you can get killed."

"-yeah, but-"

"-Killed. _Killed_ , Chloe. We don't want that. And if the chamber does get closed again, I don't want to go to a school without you."

Chloe closed her eyes and took a breath. "Well. I've got a feeling. And it says I'm not going to pack," She looked back at Luna. "Will you do it with me? We could prove a point, nothing bad will happen. And if we do get in trouble we could blame it on being in the first year."

The blonde tilted her head, "Why would I not join in a plan with you? And we can go to sleep."

Jinx stood up to, "I'll not pack either. I think you have something special, Chloe. And that you're trustworthy."

Her friend's eyes went wide and she blushed. "I… I didn't do anything special. But-"

"-Oh please. Do you remember saying that stuff to those Weasley twins? Ara and I still don't make eye contact with them. You told them to stop being pricks! And my Gran thinks you could have an amazing power in divination. And you always trust Gran's right?"

Chloe still stared at her.

Ara spoke up, "You know, we could have had a girl version of Zack. But she turned out not to have any magic, squib. And you showed up instead."

"Huh?" the darkette asked.

"I have a cousin. No one was sure if she was a squib until no letter came. I honestly thought I was going to be lonely this year because she wasn't here. But I got Jinx. And you guys. I hope we get to stay. And that we could all stay together for a while."

It was quiet for a moment.

"Sure."

XxXxX

The girls were shuffled down the stairs, everyone was in pajamas as it was around midnight, the students were sleeping before the adults got them... Everyone was told to go into the Great Hall when they arrived it was decorated with red and gold, Gryffindor had won... Everyone gave each other looks, _what was going on?_ But everything was soon to be answered.

Dumbledore came up to the front of the Hall. It was filled with shouts. Dumbledore's back! We're saved! Chloe hugged Luna. "Oh thank God." She sniffled.

The headmaster went on to tell an amazing story. It's wasn't Hagrid or anyone else who opened the chamber. It was a memory. A memory that lived in a diary. The diary woke up because a student started to pour her soul into it. Then it used the student to hurt many people and things she couldn't even fathom thinking about doing.

Luna assumed it was heartfelt problems like crushes and family problems. Or maybe the student was being bullied.

Then the headmaster said what they were waiting for, who stopped it? Professor Lockhart? Dumbledore himself?

It was Harry Potter.

 _He_ found the Chamber. _He_ and Ron Weasley went inside. _They_ defeated the monster and saved Ginny. _They_ found out about the liar Professor Lockhart was living. He obliviated tons of people just so he could gain more fame. And because the school hired him as a teacher, they will not be having exams.

That also made tons of excited shouts. Luna hugged Chloe back. And since Harry and Ron were in Gryffindor… Gryffindor got the house cup. Only Slytherin cared about the possibly unfair win.

Everyone was happy they could go to Hogwarts again. Dumbledore then told everyone they were going to have a party in the Hall. So food appeared on the table and everyone dug in. Hufflepuff buddies floated towards them so they ate together.

Luna started to notice the petrified people coming into the hall, they were very awake and alive, earning happy shouts and hugs. Chloe was the one to first see Colin, who was with Ginny.

"Colin!" she said. And ran up to them. She hugged Colin. Luna started going after her. The blonde stood behind her friend, who had transitioned to holding her hand out to Ginny.

"Weasley. I'm sorry for being a jerk. We haven't got along and I feel like it's partially my fault. You're not Satan or any other type of demon. Just another person I don't know well. I had no reason to be mean. Will you forgive me?"

Ginny looked sick earlier, probably from the whole chamber-basically-slowly-killing-her thing. But some blood when back to her cheeks. "Thanks, Fowler. I feel sort of awful about it too. I've been hurting and doing terrible things all year. It feels like some retribution, being told off by someone. 'Cause no one's going to do it now since I'm all 'weak.'"

They shook hands.

XxXxX

They stepped out of the train. Colin, Lucas, Ginny, Chloe, Cole, and herself. They spent the ride catching Colin up on everything he missed while he was gone. And watching Chloe and Luna becoming more friendly to Ginny.

"Hey. Can we write each other over the summer? Like, exchange addresses and stuff?" Lucas asked. Everyone said their own versions of yes.

"That sounds good," Chloe said. Then she pulled out a muggle post it notes packet and a purple-inked pen. "Everyone just writes the address with your initials. I'll copy them so we can all have one."

The pad started to go around the train cabin.

Ginny started fawning over the purple pen. "This is so cool! If you wanted a different color of ink you have to buy it special and it cost too much. I guess you could transfigure it… but I'm in no way good enough to do that, but ink colors are so pretty."

Chloe smiled, "I'm totally not good enough either. You can keep it if you want. I have more."

"Really? Thank you!"

The notepad was given back to her and she started copying with a blue pen. Luna smiled to herself. Now she has all of her friends' addresses. She could owl them anytime.

Ginny had already seen her family and went off to join the red-headed mass.

Their own little group stood and looked around. "Do they let muggles in here? I think we should look on the other side." Colin said. Cole responded, "I guess…"

Chloe hugged Luna for the hundredth time that year, "Bye Luna. You _better_ write me. If you don't I'll send you animal dung in a package."

"That's brutal. I promise to write. If you forget to remind me of your birthday you won't get a present."

"Okay, Luna. The blonde dude over there is your dad, right?"

"Yeah. Have a nice break. Etcetera." They let go. Cole and Lucas were saying goodbye. The twins and Colin walked towards the magic barrier. They dragged their trunks with them.

XxXxX

On the muggle part of the platform, they saw other students, not from the uniform of course. Just because they recognized them.

"Oh. Dad! I gotta go guys. Sorry." Colin waved and ran off.

"Another one bites the dust," Chloe joked.

She was excited to see her siblings. But she was scared, too. Scared they wouldn't accept them having magic, and being able to use it. Are they actually here to pick them up?

Or maybe it was because they didn't realize their older brother managed to grow a few inches and looked different.

Cole saw them first. "ADEN! KASS!" He yelled. Their older brother waved, he had a shaved head, also new. Their parents were not there. Cole looked about ready to start crying, "Your back." Kassy ran up and more or less held him in his arms, saying the type of comfort only elder sisters could.

Chloe grinned and brought their trunks over to their brother. "Hey, Aden. We really missed you guys." Aden smiled, "You need a hug too?" She nodded and he hugged her, so she started to tear up.

" _I love you,_ " She whispered.

"I do too, Chloe. We all do."

" _Promise?"_

"Yeah."

XxXxX

I did some math and, this story has more words than everything else I've written combined! We have six years of these children to go and I'm glad you stuck around to read it. This is the ending of their first year. Now they have a stretch of months to live through while waiting for Hogwarts. What will happen? I REREAD THIS AND FIXED THE MISTAKES. EXPECT A NEW CHAPTER IN A COUPLE OF WEEKs!


	11. Summer is starting

She was home.

She was home!

Chloe started to bounce in the backseat. Normally Cole would give her a dirty look, but he was just as excited to recognize their neighborhood.

"They remodeled the Howell's!" She gasped. The Howell's were one of their neighbors. The couple had to be at least a few hundred years old, they don't like the idea of change. Kassy turned around from her seat of shotgun, "They had their niece and her kid move in. They're the nicest people I've ever met."

"Oh! How old is the kid?"

The conversations went like that for a while. All smooth and friendly. Just like the twins never left… Chloe found out that Aiden shaved his head to support his drama club friends who had cancer and couldn't safely act anymore. That made her think, can't wizards make a potion to stop cancer? A spell? Something? She should ask for a book, Luna probably was one. Speaking of books, Chloe thought back to the two books on werewolves she needed to give back to her friend. The girl tenderly reached back into her pocket and crinkled the piece of paper. She couldn't wait to owl her friends, maybe even Ginny.

"Chloe!" Cole violently shook her shoulder, breaking Chloe out of her thoughts. "We're here!"

Their home sat in between many trim hedges and flower beds. It had an attic, the main floor with a kitchen, bathroom, master bedroom, dining room, lounge, and two bedrooms in the basement. The twins shared the furnished attic. In their room there was a bunk bed, two small desks, posters and other decoratives were splayed on the walls, a handful of beanbags, and a moderately large bookshelf.

The twins sped out, leaving the trunks for Aiden and Kassy to haul in, just like usual. They pounded up the driveway and burst into the house.

"Dad! Mum! We're home!"

Chloe took a second to notice the smell, the smell of her family mingled with each other.

Then she heard an exaggerated gasp, one that could only belong to one of her favorite parents.

"Who are these little children? Ludmilla? I don't seem to recognize such big and grown up kids!"

"Dad!"

"Daddy!"

Chloe gave him a huge hug. "Ow. Chlo, a little less of a death grip?" _Why? What's wrong…_ She jumped back, like the time she touched a burning stove. Her eyes must have shown some horror. "Nononono. It's _fine._ My tummy just hurts a little, it's fine."

"Why does it hurt?" Cole asked.

"Had a surgery a few weeks ago. I'm still getting better."

"Why didn't anyone tell us?" Chloe pouted.

 _Dad did look really pale… Not like last year._

"I was sure your Mum would've," He looked sincere. "But she didn't…"

"But she didn't…"

"Guys! Bring your crap upstairs!" yelled Aiden while dragging a trunk inside. Chloe looked away and giggled. She decided not to dwell on the thing with her dad, it would only cause her pain. Anyways, there home, why should it matter?

XxXxX

Later that day Chloe and Cole loitered in their room. Chloe was in the process of putting the two werewolf books in a package. She couldn't send it till Luna sent an owl. Cole was cleaning his trunk, something they both neglected to do when they got home.

He held up one of the quidditch posters Lucas gave him. The _BlueGyspies_ flashed and zoomed across the poster. She snorted, "you can hang it up. I don't care."

"Thanks!" He hopped u to go get some wall tacks, "Did you know we could try out for quidditch next year?"

"We just got home and you're thinking about next year?"

"Of course!"

She rolled her eyes.

Chloe went to pick a book from her bookshelf. Kassy had a hard time explaining to her that she couldn't fit thirty books in her trunk when they paked last summer. Next year it was Chloe's goal to learn how to shrink things. She could probably ask Hermione to teach her.

They started to hear their older sister stomping up the stairs. "It's dinner time! Mum's here, and it's pizza!" The two dropped the book and poster to run down. Now all of her family was in one place. There was no stupid snakes trying to kill them, or anything else.

"Mum! Oh, mother of mine!" Chloe squealed before hugging her mother. She smiled and patted her rambunctious child's head. "It's nice to see you, my brave kids." "We love you, Mum," Cole almost purred. "I love you guys too! Now go on, sit down. You Dad's been waiting for a while…."

XxXxX

And the summer holidays kicked off. Dad started to have more color on his cheeks. Mum even talked to the twins. Kassy took them out for ice cream and met the new neighbors. They were really nice, even played tag with all of them.

Besides that, nothing interesting happened during the first week. On a Monday they decided to walk to a nearby playground. Chloe could tell Cole was starting to get more… preteen boyish. He wouldn't go outside with her anymore or read books for hours on end. He even said no to going over to a neighbor's house! _Cole's never done that before._ It was an accomplishment to get him to go with her. Though, she had to bribe him by bringing a picnic lunch to the park.

Chloe started to skip down the pavement. Cole audibly sighed.

"What?" Chloe spun around and started to walk backward.

"Nothing," he grumbled.

"Oh come on. You've been angsty _all_ week, it doesn't suit you."

"Shut up, Chloe."

"Why? I'm not doing anything baaaad."

"You're being annoying!"

"I'm _so_ not."

Cole glared at her, then turned around. She assumed he was going to walk backward with her, instead, he walked forwards.

" _Oh don't be like that,"_ she hissed.

"Okay. Chloe. I've been too close to you for these past few days! I'm. Sick. Of. It." Cole started to stomp as he moved away. "I thought we were just acting like normal!" She started to follow him. Her eyes stung.

"Stop it. Go have the bloody picnic by yourself!" "But-" "-Maybe acting like a lame five-year-old isn't normal." He snapped, then started to run.

Chloe didn't dare follow. She rubbed her eyes. _Stupid Cole._ Chloe knew he would be in their room, sulking. She should just continue to the park. She could share with the squirrels or something, maybe an odd magical creature that Luna has told her about. The darkette ignored the stinging and walked on.

She started to hum. Chloe got so immersed in her notes that she didn't notice that someone was sitting on the swing. Not until the person said, "-hello?" Chloe jumped, a familiar black haired and lightning foreheaded boy was before her.

"Harry! I didn't know you lived around here! Well, I guess I didn't even know you existed before Hogwarts, but wow!"

She flung herself on the other swing. "Your Chloe, right?" He pushed his hair out of his face. Which proved unsuccessful as it fell back. "I'm her. Where do you live?" Chloe got a realization, "What if we went to the same primary school! That'll be _so_ cool." Harry looked at her for a while be for finally saying, "Um. Privet Drive."

"Wow. That's only a few blocks away." Then Chloe beamed. "Do you want to have a picnic with me? Cole was supposed to… but it's whatever." Harry looked touched, "You don't have too-"

" _Please._ It's better than eating with the squirrels isn't it?"

"Um…"

Chloe still had on the beam and set out the towels she had as a pseudo picnic blanket. She brought out sandwiches, little fruit cups, and packets of juice.

In hindsight, it might have been overstepping her bounds to pull Harry on the towels and hand him a plastic fork. He let out a little chuckle, it's hard to ignore people like Chloe. If other people like her existed.

Harry started to settle more into the towels, getting comfortable.

"Hey, Chloe. Is anything wrong?" He asked. She froze for a moment, thinking about it. She honestly should be more surprised that the great _Harry Potter_ was talking to her. Chloe must have been more upset about Cole than she thought.

The girl sadly shrugged, "I don't know. I think me and my brother might just have had a fight. And that hasn't happened since forever. And by forever, it's our first one. I think."

Harry smiled, years later he might confess that it was his first taste of being an older brother. "Cole, that's who he is right?" She nodded. "Well, Cole probably just needs to cool off. I bet he's just worried about being away from Hogwarts. I know I was, and still am."

Harry went on to tell her some of the stuff he had happened last year. The true story about the old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. About a three-headed dog and a game of wit. Chloe was threaded into the words he spun, no pun intended. They sat for a while, swapping stories and enjoying the food the Ravenclaw had put together.

XxXxX

Cole wouldn't talk to her. Chloe didn't understand what she did. She just wanted to play and enjoy the feeling of summer. Stupid Cole.

She wished Luna would write soon. It was close to getting unbearably boring without Cole. She was forced to sit in the lounge to stay out of his way. They both didn't like television much, maybe it was their magic brains telling them that it wasn't _right._

One evening Kassy came in with a bundle of summer school work. She turned on the electronic and plopped down, right next to Chloe. Her sister probably just wanted a distraction while she 'worked'. The darkette blankly stared at the screen. It was the usual England heatwave warning, Chloe sighed.

She opened the journal sitting next to her and picked up a quill. The girl found that her handwriting was more legible with it. She'd been trying to make an essay to convince Mum to get her a pet kitten, or owl, or anything really. Chloe could've left Cole out of it, just from spite. She was _not_ going to give him more reasons to be mean.

But deep down it could be because she couldn't do it.

" _Please be on the lookout for this man-"_ The television announcer said before the screen cut to a picture of a ragged man. "-He escaped from prison yesterday and is probably in London. Please call-" Kassy groaned and changed the channel, having to stand up to do it since they lost the remote a few years ago.

"This crap. I _hate_ it. Did you know that they haven't even said what prison he escaped from? Dad says it's a sham, complete rubbish. And _I_ couldn't agree more."

"Wait! Turn it back. I'm curious." Her sister gave an exaggerated sigh but complied anyway.

Chloe scanned the picture of the man, Sirius Black. She jotted the name in the margins of her journal. "Keep it on. I wanna grab something."

The excited Ravenclaw said before speeding to her room. Forgetting Cole was in there. She beelined to the bookshelf, focusing on the large amount of magic books. Cole probably looked at her in surprised, she was too focused to even glance at him. She pulled out Hogwarts; a History and a book about the wizarding war she permanently borrowed from Jinx, not that the girl knew it.

Chloe said a quick 'bye' before going down. He must have been curious and followed her down. She opened the wizarding war book and turned through the pages. "Is that one of your magic textbook things?" Asked Kassy, who leaned over her shoulder to see the book.

"Yeah. I _know_ I've seen that name in here," she said. "What name?" asked Cole, completely clueless on her endeavors.

Kass responded, "Sirius Black. He just escaped prison and it's alllll over the news."

"Yikes. So Chloe thinks he's a wizard?"

"Do I look like the smart sister?"

 _All Hallows Eve._ Chloe began to read, due to her attention span Kass went to get all of them popsicles. That girl could get bored of a zombie apocalypse. _On Halloween night Lord Voldemort found the Potter's house. Sirius Black, their secret keeper told He-shall-not-be-named where they were hiding. Afterward Black killed twelve muggles and one wizard, who was his childhood friend, with only one spell._

Chloe gasped, "Cole. See this," She shoved the book toward her brother who took longer to read but still gasped.

"He must have been s-sent to the wizard prison… What was it called?"

"Azkaban, it says so on the next page-" She turned it "-see?"

"H-how did he get out?" Chloe shrugged, "No idea."

Kassy finally came back with three popsicles. The twins explained Blacks true background, they didn't care about any secrecy laws. Her sister was surprised. "Damn. Wizards are terrifying."

"Totally," Cole nodded, worry on his face.

They stood in silence for a small minute.

"Hey, Cole. Wanna go for a walk?" Chloe asked after only a breath of thought. He gave a sad smile, "I'd like that." They both grabbed the cool treat and went outside.

The students delayed talking till they got down the street. "So…" They both said. Cole gave a small giggle, "You go."

"Okay… I'm sorry for acting like a little kid and not realizing how it might affect you… I'm supposed to be the smart one, right?"

He rolled his eyes, "And I'm sorry for acting like a Cole."

She chuckled," I forgive you."

"Me too."

Chloe's eyes went wide, "Oh! I was mad and didn't tell you something earlier."

"What?" Chloe leaned in, not minding that her popsicle might drip on her brother's toes. They both happened to be barefoot. " _Harry Potter lives in Privet Drive, only a few blocks over. I met him at the park."_

Cole was shocked but recovered quickly, "we should visit him. Think about how bored he must be."

"Sounds great, Let's go to the park first, he could be there." Then Chloe grinned, "I'll race you!" She ran away before Cole knew what was happening. He yelled before going after her. A few minutes later they sat, on the swings, out of breath and feet burning. No Harry in sight.

Chloe pulled out the jagged piece of journal paper she tore from it, she was planning on it being the main purpose of the walk. "Look at this." It was the essay from earlier.

"This won't work," Cole said with finality.

"Why wouldn't it?"

"You just gave reasons why we'll take good care of them. Which may or may not be true. We should start acting really good, like doing all our chores and letting the dogs out-"

"-Then make sure they notice!-"

Their `voices got higher and higher as the planned, or rather, schemed.

"-Then on our birthday we can set up an agreement-"

"-Like joining some club next summer-"

"-Just so we're out of their hair-"

"-Excluding Aiden of course-"

They giggled.

"-Maybe we could babysit the little cousins during Christmas break-"

"-Mum will cry tears of joy-"

"-Then we won't have to live with whatever danger Hogwarts is in next year-"

"-But we'll need to get a job for the animal's food-"

"-We could start babysitting now-"

"-We'll have to ask Aiden about it, he babysat-"

"-He quit for his drama club, right?-"

"-He became the president of it-"

"-Or we could run some odd job store-"

"-Like that one book!-"

"-But didn't the main character have to quit?-"

"-She quit because her Mum died-"

The twins got distracted and started to talk about the book. It seemed like they had bottled up all the words during the few days they didn't talk to each other, they talked at unparalleled speeds. But their little bubble was broken by a familiar black haired person trudging near the park.

"Harry!" Chloe called, waving, "over here!" Harry looked up. His eyes were red and puffy, the telltale sign of crying. He looked stupefied to see the there, it wasn't till later that Chloe noticed the small limp he moved with.

The twins got up and hugged him, on complete instinct. It took a long time for Harry to sink into it, almost like he wasn't familiar with the feeling. "W-what's wrong?" stuttered Cole, who seemed alarmed at the boy leaning on his shoulder.

Harry gave a sarcastic laugh, "I'm bloody Harry Potter. What isn't wrong?" Chloe cautiously patted his back, "Specifically, okay? I don't think we're trained enough to help with all your problems." He sighed, probably not wanting to bother the twins with whatever he thought was not important enough to explain.

"Just tell us," Chloe urged.

"Well… You know how third years have to sign a permission slip to go to Hogsmeade. I don't think my Aunt and Uncle will let me."

"Why?" Cole asked.

"Well. They're muggles. And. They're awful muggles. Plain evil. And I just pushed my cousin, not hard or anything but I just _know_ they'll give me hell for it."

"That's terrible. Maybe you can do something to pay them back. Like… Chores?"

"That's a little too simple to work."

"Yeah. But I bet you need to keep an eye out for something like that. You know, make a deal. It's what we're planning to do to get some pets to bring to Hogwarts."

"Might work," Harry shrugged a bit hopelessly. He moved away from the twins. "I bet it won't be long till Dudley tries to find me, I need to go."

"Okay, Harry."

"See you soon."

He sighed once again and continued to walk.

 _Poor Harry. Bullies like Malfoy have no idea how rough he's had it._ Chloe looked over at Cole, the up to the sky, the sun was close to setting. "They'll yell at us if we don't go home before it's dark." She said. "I guess…" Coel was staring at Harry's retreating form.

But the darkettes didn't leave quite then, for the infamous Dudley Dursley was waddling in.

 _Dudley. He's Harry's Cousin!_ In a flash, Chloe grabbed her brother's wrist and pulled him to meet the fat boy.

"Get outta the way!" He barked. Cole's eyes went wide while Chloe kept her face blank. She stepped up to him.

"No thanks."

"Move."

"No way. What are you planning to do to Harry?"

"Going to hit him. I swear he used the buggering- Nothing. Now get out of the way!"

"Do you mean magic? Are you scared of it? Afraid it'll hurt you?"

Dudley's face paled, "W-what? Your one of those… _freaks_."

"She's not a freak!" Cole spoke up, even if he couldn't try to stand up for Harry he could for Chloe.

"Who's talking? You? You're a freak too, then."

"None of us are freaks," Chloe said with an amazing level of calm. "If anything, Dudley. You appear the oddest. Running, shall I say waddling, after your weak little cousin, what's with that?"

Dudley didn't much care for her calmness, he pushed the twins to the ground.

Cole yelped while his sister's breath escaped her.

The fat boy began to waddle away, though Harry was definitely out of his sight.

Chloe took a moment to regain her composure, just before yelling, "You're a big mean bully! It's no wonder Harry pushed you. YOU DESERVED IT!"

Her calmness was gone and she was acting like her five-year-old self again. At least it felt good.

XxXxX

 **Luna's Cogitari**

Hilonump- They are pure but deadly creatures. Hilonumps suck out evil from people and are generally used to ward away nightmares. But having them around for a long time, without being kept in a jar, could turn you, slowly, into one. They get around by floating and can be described as little gray balls of fluff that get darker and darker the more evil it sucks.

Gorffet- Dumb beings. Eat enormous amounts of food and are considered pests. They get weaker when being made fun of or being used in derogatory comments. Only around six inches tall but are extremely fat. Are referred to 'uglier gnomes.'

Benelens- Mythical creatures. Very smart, helpful, and sweet. Similar house elves but they can do things of their own volition. More likely to help children but will consider childlike adults. Acknowledged, by children, to be really adorable. About a foot tall, Rosy cheeks and colorful outfits. Could be mistaken for very very very small children.

XxXxX

So. Yeah. Hi.

It's been like... more than two months?

I was working on this 'one shot' that actually took up 32 pages in my notebook. It took about a month to work on, and I don't feel like typing it up and uploading. So... that's why I disappeared. But did you noticed I edited the last ten or so chapters? I feel confident in them to upload to Ao3, if I get around to it. And on top of me being lazy its play season for out school. This year I actually got a part in it, and evil snake. We're doing the Jungle Book. It's nice, I guess. We have our first performance on Wednesday so I'm kinda freaking out.


	12. Metaphorical Curtains

The twins didn't tell anyone about Dudley, not Kass, Aiden, or even Harry. Chloe didn't see why they needed to, it was just a bully being a bully. And the others would unnecessarily freak out.

One afternoon Chloe prepared herself to bring up the pet subject to her Mother. Another thing she worried about on the issue that Mum wouldn't want to have the pet going to Hogwarts with them. It's kind of reasonable, maybe.

"Mum?" She asked, trying to lace her voice with her usual sweetness. "Yes, sweetie?" Her mother looked up from her book. She was on her bed, blankets comfortably settled over her. "Can I ask a question?" Chloe watched her calm smile drop. "Um. W-what type of question?"

"Can I -we- me and Cole, have a pet? Like a kitten, or owl…"

Her mother frowned for a while, "Why? You two don't need a pet. How would you afford to feed one?"

"Well… I. Chores? I think me and Cole have been working extra hard lately in that department."

"You're technically grounded. You don't particularly deserve a pet."

That was a shock, "When!?" "You stayed out until midnight! That is not allowed."

"I was with Kassy! It is _so_ allowed," Chloe didn't mean to let the defiance leak in her voice. Kassy did it so often in was second nature.

"Kassandra has been in trouble all summer, you know better than to trust her."

"No one ever specified just _how much_ trouble she got in!"

"Go to your room," Mum suddenly snapped.

" _Why_?"

"Don't talk back to me. You're grounded. Go to your room."

Chloe huffed angrily and stomped away. Up the stairs and slammed the door. Cole was sitting on a bean bag, an owl hooting on the top of the bookshelf. He didn't even bother to ask why she was angry, "Luna wrote you. The letter is on your desk." Chloe flung herself down and tore it open.

 _Dear Chloe,_

 _Hello. Hello. Hello. My family's owl had gotten a case of boils in between his eyes and that's not the best for flying. I've been waiting for you to write then I realized you don't have an owl. Oops. But besides me being forgetful summer hasn't been too interesting. My Dad likes you, from what I've told him. You need to visit sometime. Though you can't this summer since we're visiting Paris! Eiffel tower and beautiful hiking spots lay in my future. My Mother always dreamed of visiting. We're going to find a nice cave (for the natural magic found there) to put a photo of her, she could visit in death. Isn't that wonderful? I hope she will have a good time. Have I ever told you that I'm glad to know you? We've met last year and I was so worried about no one talking to me. My family history isn't the most popular (but at least it's not the worse). You make me really happy. Anyways I miss you and tell Cole that he could use my owl to write that metamorphmagus. Your birthday is in two weeks, correct?_

 _Love,_

 _Luna_

That calmed her down.

Luna was having a nice summer and still liked Chloe.

She was being a little too rude to Mum. And honestly, she shouldn't do what Kass says. Chloe knew better. She needs to take a break and remember that school coming up and she needs to be prepared.

The darkette hugged the letter, smelling it a little. It was just Luna.

Unconsciously ignoring her brother she made a responding letter and attached the package of werewolf books.

"Cole?"

"Hmmm?"

"Luna said you could send something to Lucas if you wanted to." Her voice had audibly mellowed out.

 _Funny._

"Really?"

"Would I have said it if it's false?"

"Well I got this one letter-" She watched him roll off the bag and grab and envelope from under his pillow, not that out of character for Cole. "-Here."

She was fine.

XxXxX

The metaphorical curtains were beginning to close on the summer holidays.

Chloe set up plans to visit the Howell's after the first week of vacation and planned to honor them, she didn't believe her Mum would keep up the grounding for so long. Maybe her female children were becoming too much to handle. Kassy did paint Aiden and Cole's nails while they slept. It was a nice job but Mum didn't appreciate it.

She knew Ella and her mother would be extremely disappointed if no one visited. She'd have to convince Cole to go. Chloe began to quietly sneak into their room. Cole sat one the top bunk of the bed. He wasn't scared or jumpy around the one window near the ceiling. Chloe always hated the top bunk, what if she accidentally leaned against the glass and fell out? She'd almost had that happen, twice!

 _Little five-year-old Chloe sat on top of the bunk. The twins had just graduated from toddler beds. Chloe had her face pressed against the window, she was never tall enough to see out of it and probably never will so that was her first chance. Chloe wanted to play in the mud puddles left over from last night's rain._

 _The pigtailed little girl started to scoot to the latter but stopped. She didn't know how to get down by herself. Aiden was in the bathroom and couldn't help her. She was scared, her little hands shaking and ever-constant smile slipping. Her eyes shot around, how will she get down!?_

 _Then she started to feel funny. A buzz. A buzz seeming to bloom from her little fingers._

 _A buzz. A buzz began to bloom from her little fingers._

 _A buzz began to bloom from her little fingers._

 _She was compelled to touch the window. Maybe the buzz could help her out. Chloe slowly edged her whole hands on top of the glass. Cracks started to form on top of it, then she fell forwards. Spiraling and twisting. She expected to be spattered on the cold driveway. But she opened her eyes to see that she was laying on the floor of her room. The child started to cry._

Chloe stopped walking with a jolt.

She did magic.

Chloe did… accidental magic.

She was born to be a witch.

Did Cole ever experience that?

She gave up sneaking, "Cole! I just remembered something, something big."

"Hmm?" He peeked over the railing of the bunk, "what did you remember?"

"Magic," She motioned to the window. "With that. I was thinking and realized that I broke the windows one day. My hands were buzzing and I touched it, I fell through… but I didn't. I was on the carpet."

"Accidental magic?"

"Yeah. Have you ever had that?"

"No… Hmm. Actually, the black haired man. You know. The one who used to stand by the door."

Chloe stared at him. "Who…."

"You didn't know about him? He talked to me sometimes."

"That's definitely not legal. Or okay. When?"

"I don't know. A year ago, about, was the last time I saw him."

Chloe was aghast, "so you think he's linked with magic? What if he comes back, he could kill us!"

"Why are you so defensive? He wasn't hurt me yet so why worry?"

"Because. Think about school. Ginny sure didn't think a diary could kill her, but it almost did."

"This is a different thing."

Chloe sighed and sat on one of the beanbags. "Fine. But if we get murdered it's because of you."

"Thanks," He huffed and rolled back over.

Chloe easily forgot about the Howell's.

XxXxX

Cole did appreciate the remolded Howell's but didn't like it when he was forced to visit it. It was all in Chloe's grand scheme of course. She just _had_ to tell Mum that she'd _promised_ Ella and Sophia to go over before holiday ended. And just _had_ to remind her that little Cole wasn't doing anything.

 _Just great,_ he bitterly thought. Cole knew he was going to start stuttering, the neighbor's cat had scratched him many times and the old people who lived there smelled weird, not the best conditions for his tic.

His sandals slapped on the concrete stairs as he went up. Cole reached and lightly thudded the door. Too lightly, no one made a noise or opened it.

The darkette knocked once again. "Coming!" called Sophia, Ella's mother. It took a few seconds for her to open. Sophia had a nice face and light brown hair. Her daughter crowded her walking path, clinging to her mother's long skirt. Ella had big front teeth and wore blinding pink clothes.

"Hell-o," the child sang.

"Hello, Cole. No sister today?"

"N-no," he mumbled, regretting listening to his mother.

"Hm. Would you like some tea? El has just been given a new set of crayons she needs help to destroy." Sophia fondly looked at her daughter.

"I don't destroy nothin'."

"Nothing," her mother corrected.

"Nothing."

Sophia gestured for him to go inside. Cole obeyed, she led him to the lounge that was littered with papers and other art supplies. He sat down and Ella eagerly climbed into his lap. She had a 'drawing' covered with colored scribbles.

"I drew the kitty!" Ella proudly pointed at a white cat slinking into the room. "He sat still for me!"

"R-really?"

"Yup. I asked him and he did," She leaned in to whisper loudly, " _I can talk to kitties. And doggies. And horsies. Even the scary black pointy ones."_

Pointy Horses? Ella has a very strange imagination. "How? How could you talk to them?"

Cole picked up the drawing, noting it looked nothing like the cat. "Just can," Ella was still bursting with pride. Cole distantly heard Sophia making tea in the other room.

"Wanna draw with me, Coley?" He cringed a little at the nickname but followed her down to the ground. She gave him some crayons and a paper before working on another masterpiece.

"Kitty!" She called, "Come here! Coley want to draw you too!"

He didn't.

The cat calmly walked over and sat in front of them. His jaw dropped. Could Ella actually do it? Or… it could just be a coincidence.

"Coley, draw the kitty!"

"S-sure," he stared at the cat, frowning. He felt like it was smirking at him while the cat's tail twitched, though, the feline was very handsome. Cole started to outline with a black crayon, he wanted to teach Ella how to draw correctly.

Sophia finally entered with the tea and a juice box for Ella. "Here you go, kids." Cole paused to gently take the tea. He politely took a sip, even though caffeine usually made his stuttering worse.

"So I've heard you and your sister go to a boarding school. What's it like?"

"Oh." What does he reveal about his school? It was almost all about magic. Well. Maybe he could talk about other things he likes.

"It's g-great. The school is huge. I kept on getting lost, it w-was my first time there last year. And my sister loves the... Cric… Cricu…"

"Curriculum?" Sophia suggested, probably on instinct.

"Yeah. She loves it. We've also got some really nice dorm rooms. Mine's in the basement and Chloe's is in one of the towers…"

"Towers! Your schools in a castle? Oh, that would be perfect to learn in."

"I guess. The older students aren't that bad. I've made some friends too. Glad I do."

"That's good. I know I didn't have many friends when I went to Hogwarts."

Cole choked on his tea. Having normal neighbors was too good to be true, Sophia giggled girlishly, similar to how Chloe would in this situation.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Sometimes I just can't stop myself from making a good joke."

"Y-you're a witch?" He stuttered.

"Yep. And El will probably go to Hogwarts one day. My grandmother was a squib and it kinda just trickled down into the genes, the magic part I mean."

"That's…. In-n-interesting."

"Anyways, it's probably time for you to go. Ella needs a nap."

"No! Ella doesn't nap! She's a big girl-"

XxXxX

 **That night the twins slept peacefully. They didn't know about the dark figure watching them. Was he a friend or foe? The man slowly backed out of the room. He had the feeling they'd be important in the coming years.**

XxXxX

The twins moodily sat in the backseat of their brother's car. He'd promised to drive them to Diagon Ally, or at least outside of it.

Cole was tapping on the window. Tap. Tap. Tip-Tap.

Mum took him aside earlier and explained he could have a pet. According to her he'd been good all summer and earned it, but Chloe didn't. It's true, she'd been acting out more than usual…

That gave him a choice. Should he get a nice owl for himself or secretly get a cat for Chloe. It seems like a no-brainer. But he wanted to be nice to Chloe. She'd always do nice things for him…

He could feel the annoyance radiating off of her. Was it directed at him or his mother? The boy couldn't tell.

Aiden reached over and turned on the radio. It was an estimated hour drive to the Leaky Cauldron.

Sometimes he wished he wasn't that kind. He wished he could be loud and fun. And not scared of people. Not scared of Professors. Not scared of the girl who sat behind him in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Not scared of Lucas leaving him.

Then he should do it. Get himself a bloody pet owl. He could show it to his friend and he'll be jealous. Cole could name it something cool, like flash or Noxx.

He sensed Chloe looking at him, possibly an odd smile forming at the corners of her mouth. She was Chloe, he was Cole. They could always change.

XxXxX

The first thing planned was to get their school books. (And then some in his sister's case.) Since they'd both only grown a little but in the past year, they didn't need new robes. And Chloe wanted a refill for her potions set.

They stepped into the bookshop. Chloe took the book lists and promised to find them all. Cole knew she'd spend at least fifteen minutes looking. He'd just wander around till Chloe turned up again. He slowly went through each of the rows.

 _Magical Scars; Why The Lightning Bolt? Popular Trends for a New You. Mysterious Muggle Murders. Witch Magazine; Is Your friendship real? Or a Little Bit More? Top Ten Wizard Bands in the UK._ He took in the strange titles.

 _Chloe must be having a blast,_ he chuckled to himself. In the magic genealogy section, of all places, he saw a familiar face.

"Hello, Cole!" Luna smiled, her father obediently walked behind her as Luna greeted Cole. He gave the boy a curious look.

"This is my dad," Luna unnecessarily explained. "And this is Chloe's twin, oh," the next question directed toward himself, "is she around?"

"Y-yeah," he stuttered.

The blonde looked at her Dad in the silent question of 'may I find my friend?' He nodded. Luna dashed away, leaving Cole with a stranger.

 _Oh no_ , he took in a quick, on the verge of panicked, breath.

The Lovegood turned towards him. "My name is Xenophilius Lovegood. Do you have one?" Mr. Lovegood had a dreamy smile, kin to his daughters.

"U-um yeah. I-I'm called Cole… Um Fowler," he shifted.

"Hmm. If my memory is correct, you name comes from the Earth. Green and natural. Not usually associated with wizards. You were raised by muggles, no?"

"Um. Y-yeah, I guess."

"Twins," Mr. Lovegood sighed, "are so mystical, don't you think? They are the one and only beings who are created with true soulmates. The rest of u have to find false ones. I'm so very jealous." His last sentence should have been menacing or at least a little disturbing, but instead sent a wave of calm over the Hufflepuff.

"Well. I must collect my daughter." The blonde man began to walk away. Allowing Cole to breath better. "Oh. And Fowler, watch out for your soulmate. Something big will happen, maybe not soon, but you should keep a lookout for warning signs." The man left, robes swaying in a graceful way.

He sighed _, staying in the bookstore isn't worth it._ He would just visit the pet shop now. Cole shoved his hands in his pockets. He was starting to feel self-conscious about his muggle attire. Everyone seemed to give him strange looks. Though it could just be him, it's rude to stare, isn't it?

The cobbled streets felt rough and… streety through his trainers. He pushed open the pet shop's door, it rung a bell.

There were loads of cages around the shop. Cats and other animals roaming around. Cole visited the owls first. So many breeds and colors, he really should've researched what he wanted beforehand, Chloe would've. He looked carefully at each bird. It wasn't long until he was drawn to cream colored bird with unnatural looking green eyes. It clucked its beak and stared curiously back. Possibly thinking about how strange the human with dark eyes was. The bird suddenly cawed from its cage, opening its wings as long as the cage allowed.

It caused the shop clerk to jump from his desk and run over to the bird, "Shhh-" He looked around frantically, "-is anyone hurt!?"

"Um…"

"Seriously. This owl is dangerous."

"N-no one's hurt. It just cawed at me," Cole scuffed his shoe, "the owl is really pretty…"

"It- you like her?" The man's jaw dropped a little.

"I guess."

"Well," the clerk glanced around the room, not frantic anymore. "I could get my manager to give you her for free. Poor Sylvia here doesn't really like most people and hasn't had a home for a long time."

Cole's eyes widened, "Wait, really? I'd love to have her! I-I mean if you can…"

"Sure, kid. Can you wait by the desk while I arrange it," the clerk took in his muggle clothes. "And I'll get a care handbook for you."

The boy must've blushed a little bit, out of embarrassment, "O-okay. I'll do that." The older man gave a thumbs up sign before running off.

Cole let out a breath, then turned to his new owl. He poked a finger through the bars of the cage as if to shake hands. "Hello. I'm Cole. It's nice to meet you. I would ask some questions about you, but I'm assuming you can't answer, is that right?" The owl cawed. "That's cool. See you soon, then." She ruffled her feathers.

The boy went up to the desk, he tried to inconspicuously sand next to it. He noticed a group of redheads walking past the window. He didn't know if he wanted to say hi to them or not. Probably not, Chloe and Luna had told him about the time they were thrown into the lake with that awful squid. He was pretty sure the Weasley twins were the people behind the Hufflepuff first years missing all of their socks for a day. He'd gotten a blister.

The clerk reappeared, the cage containing the owl a bag of treats, and an owl care handbook. "Here you go," He carefully handed Cole the many items. "Thanks," Cole said quietly, "Um. What's her name? I didn't really catch it."

"Oh yeah. It's Sylvia."

"Sylvia?"

"Mhm."

XxXxX

The twins, Luna, and her father met at the ice cream parlor. Cole's owl sat in the chair next to him.

Luna had fun introducing herself, speaking in bird calls. Chloe had found their school supplies.

He knew they only had an hour left in the ally, Aiden made them promise to be punctual.

His sister faced Sylvia, "Hello birdie, hello," she grinned. Sylvia gave a haughty caw, almost glaring at her. "Oh Jeez. What was its name again?" Chloe asked him.

"Sylvia."

"Ah. Sorry, Syl. I should've known Cole would've gotten a smart friend. It's good to meet you." She cawed and turned around in the cage, ignoring his sister.

"Hmm-" Chloe did the same and started to talk to Luna, who was giggling at her friend's antics.

He smiled. The girls were meant to meet each other. Having his 'soulmate', as Mr. Lovegood has said, happy, made him happy. He hoped they'd never fight.

Remembering his ice cream Cole took a bite. _Strawberry._

 _XxXxX_

So I forgot to put an end note like usual so here I am. Please comment something, I like obsessing over them. Our play was pretty good last week. I'm so relieved that it's done. But now I want to find other clubs at school to do. We only have a quarter left this year so it'll be awkward. I'm already doing Art Club and I think I'll try to join writing club. I really hope we won't have to say anything out loud. And I can tell this chapter is a little lackluster. Next chapter we're going to start following the plot of the third book so hopefully it's going to be filled with more mystery. I can't wait till we get to start on the plot I'm adding. Oh, I can't wait for -bleeping out the plot I'm super excited about-. Love you guys and I'm going to enjoy my weekend. I'm entertaining the idea of trying to get the next chapter in one week.


	13. Dementor

The blonde girl raced through the column in the King's Cross Station. She had on an old set of pale robes, a few shades darker than her own skin tone, and her hair fashioned into a braid to show the patch of dark hair, the girl also had on a necklace of butterbeer caps. She held her dad's hand, unashamed. Why should she be embarrassed by being with someone she loves?

Luna scanned the huge crowd, hoping to see her friends. Her silvery gray eyes were attracted to the group of redheads not far from her. Harry and Hermione stood near the edge of the group, both without their own guardians.

Her dad smiled, "The twins are over there, dear." He pointed vaguely.

"Where?" she said, slightly impatient.

Father chuckled, "to the right, they're with the yellow Metamorphmagus."

 _Lucas!_

"Father, would you mind putting my trunk on the luggage part of the train?"

"First would you promise to write? I'll be lonely otherwise." He let go of her hand.

"I love you and promise to write every week!" She squeezed him around the middle.

"Love you too. Don't make friends with bad children and watch out for the Hogwarts Hilonumps."

"I always do. I'm even watching out for my friends since most of them are muggle-born and tend to be less vigilant." She said, "and no children are bad, just a little less educated."

Once she broke away from her father, waved and disappeared into the crowd. The girl delved into the crowd and went to her friends. Cole, Chloe, Colin, and Lucas, who did have a faux yellow color for his hair.

"Luna!" Chloe squealed and hugged her best friend. She had her hair in a braid as well, expertly done by her drama-loving older brother. Lucas and Cole shared pleasant hellos with Luna and Colin. Cole had Sylvia the owl on his shoulder. The Hufflepuff must have trusted the bird to not fly away, or perhaps told as that owl seemed very intelligent. Colin was anxiously shuffling around in circles, looking for something.

Chloe finally let go of her, "let's find a compartment!" To Colin, "Ginny can get to us later, okay?" The darkette led them inside the train. Easily finding a clear compartment since everyone else was still giving goodbyes to their families.

The Hufflepuffs started to talk to Sylvia, saying hello and giving her treats. Colin took a sneaky picture of the Hufflepuffs, then longingly gazed at the other boys, he was lonely.

The train slowly began to move, the whistle sounded shrilly and loudly enough to startle Sylvia, who let out a loud hoot. Chloe flung her legs out onto the Luna's lap. The blonde smiled, "What've you got to tell me?"

"Why would you think that I have something to tell you?" Her dark haired friend asked sweetly.

"You have your excited face on, obviously."

"It's nothing too important. But..."

"There's always a but."

"Oh, shush. I would like to join the quidditch team. I don't know what position I should play so you're gonna help me."

"I am?"

"Yeah. What's your favorite?"

"Hmm. I suppose I don't have one. The lore behind the game is more interesting, honestly."

"Lore?"

"I've seen this book at the library about quidditch and it's pretty interesting, I bet even Ginny would like it."

The train door opened noisily, "Hey guys!" It was Ginny. "My brother kicked me out." She plopped next to Colin, her hair hitting him in the face. Lucas let out a bubbly laugh, completely unaware of the new person in the cabin, the two boys were still enchanted with the owl.

Chloe turned towards Ginny, "Hi, Ginny. So I was telling Luna about how I'd like to join the quidditch team but I'm not too sure what position I'd be best at. What do you think?" Luna heard the small amount of tension in her friend's voice.

The redhead put a hand to her chin, "Nothing, maybe?"

 _Oh no._

"I really want to join too. And they probably don't want someone without experience on the team to play," the Gryffindor flipped her hair, very nearly hitting Colin again.

Luna looked over at Chloe, who was tapping her leg. The blonde expected her to burst into a rant, possibly telling the Gryffindors to sod off and jump from the train. Instead, the darkette took a deep breath. The train cabin was silent, Ginny had a smirk on her face. Chloe's adopted it as well. She held up a finger, ten eyes strained to her.

"Wellllllllllll," the word dragged on. "What do you think I could play? To you know, 'get on your level.'"

Cole let out a breath.

Lucas burst into laughter, having to hide his face in the feathers of a disgruntled Sylvia. Everyone looked around before their own little laughs began. Colin's sane little chuckle, Cole's odd snorting, Luna's bell-like giggle, Chloe's distinct voice fighting with Ginny's, almost like they wanted to be the first one heard.

Luna grinned. It was the same type of grin she gave on the train a year ago.

XxXxX

The train had been going for a good hour. Chloe drew the compartment's attention to herself as she showed the others a muggle game called M.A.S.H. They'd already changed into their robes.

Considering what Luna has seen, they were, most likely, one of the few train cabins with such a mixed occupancy, mixed houses that is. She hoped that the house unity would stay in place, too bad they didn't have any Slytherins…

"Eeeeek!" Ginny shrieked, the train had lurched to an ugly stop, if trains could do an 'ugly stop'. The lights flickered off, causing screams and shouts from different areas of the train.

 _Typical,_ Luna thought before leaning into Chloe. She felt her friend shiver but it didn't seem to be from her body temperature. Luna sensed the trains mood drop deeper and deeper, eerie silence replacing it.

It got darker, not from the lights, inside her _head_ the lights faded. Now Chloe's shiver was constant movement.

 **The blonde saw her mother working in their home, wand pointed to a cauldron.**

Ginny jumped up, "I should find my brother." She scanned the hallway before charging out.

Colin watched her run, his own arms wrapped around his knees. Lucas and Cole clutched Sylvia, both of their faces slightly green. Chloe shook her head, "T-this i-i-isn't safe-e."

The children looked into the hallway, it was darker than usual. Odd, moving shadows flitted across the wall.

 **Her mother falls to the ground, wand rolling out of her limp grasp.**

Her own eyes start to sting.

Chloe literally crawled into her lap, her small body easily fitting on the limitable space. The darkette hid her face in Luna's robes. What was out there? What scared herself and the other students? Had Luna seen or felt this before? No. This was too terrible, she'd remember this…

The eerie quiet was interrupted by the sounds of hurried footfalls. A mangy looking man was running to the front of the train, a majestic white creature dashing before him. It, the creature, healed the intense cold emotion from the students as it sped past.

No one moved. They just stared at each other with wide eyes.

 _Not safe._

Rain began to spatter the windows, pounding as it got desperate to get in.

Luna squeezed her friend, she'd re-witnessed her mother's death, somehow, it could be... She doesn't know. After more moments of silence, the train began to move forward. Each one of them had witnessed something terrible.

Chloe sighed and got up to pick up the muggle game. She murmured, "I think it's about ten minutes till Hogwarts. Let's get ready."

The others sighed.

Cole led Sylvia back into her cage.

Colin fiddled with his camera.

Lucas picked up his wand from the floor.

Was it fine?

XxXxX

Luna had her arm linked with Chloe's, her brother and Lucas were not far behind. Ginny was with Ron and his friends, Colin went to them as soon as he could. She noted how pale Harry looked, more sickly than her own skin tone.

The platform seemed the same as it had last year, just smaller. She heard Hagrid, the weretaur, calling for the first years.

Where did the older students go to get into the castle? She guessed that they just needed to follow the others.

Lucas moved next to Luna, "Hey," the metamorphmagus' voice sounded sheepish. "Um. You've dropped this on the train," he held up her beloved butterbeer bottle cap necklace she forgot she'd worn with her pale robes.

"Aw. Thanks, Lucas."

"I kinda forgot I put it in my pocket to give back to you, so, um, yeah."

She smiled at him before taking the jewelry and put around her neck but then froze.

The blonde heard _wild_ horses.

The dull white carriages the students were meant to ride in were going in her view. She jogged up, her friends following her.

Large, black, spiky horses were attached to them.

"What in Merlin are those?" Luna gasped. "What's what?" the twins asked in unison, Luna had almost forgotten about Cole walking with them, he was quiet.

"Those things."

"Where?" Chloe asked curiously.

"They're pulling the carriages!"

Chloe looked at them but looked without seeing.

"Well. They must be afraid to show themselves to everyone." She grinned, "a weekend reading party sound good to you?"

"Sounds great, I guess."

XxXxX

That night in her black and blue bed she was thinking about what Dumbledore had told them during the feast.

Dementors, horrible soul eating monsters that guarded the wizard prison...

They were sent to guard the school, presumably against the murderer Sirius Black.

The dementors had stopped the train and very nearly attacked students. Though Dumbledore hadn't said that, Luna heard the implied information.

The school year wasn't starting off on a good note...

"First day! First day!" Chloe woke Luna by jumping on her bed. When she opened her eyes all she could see was her friend's grin. "Get out of my face, Chloe!" She heard Ara and Jinx's groans at her yell.

"Wake up. Wake up!" Chloe jumped to the middle of the room. "We're walking down to breakfast together, girls. It's tradition."

Ara let out a long-suffering noise, even though they've only been around each other for less than a day. Luna giggled, she rolled out of the bed and picked up her uniform. Her hair was still in the braid, she'd wear it today even if Chloe's had untangled.

The dorm started to get up and ready.

Chloe had managed to pack some of her brother's stuff again so she will bring them to the Great Hall.

Luna hoped they had the new professor, the one who saved them on the train.

The four Ravenclaw girls went down the magnificent wooden stairs.

Sarah was talking to Jinx's brother, Jax, in the common room. "Heyo, second years!" The sixth year smiled, "glad you four came back, especially after the mess last year. Anyways, after dinner we're going to hang in the common room, ya'll should come."

"We'll try," Jinx said sweetly.

 _Now, this is the start they needed,_ Luna thought.

XxXxX

Breakfast was pleasant.

Sarah followed them down to complain about the new head boy, one of Ginny's brothers, Percy. Poor Ginny, he sounded terrible.

The Hall's ceiling showed a beautiful projection of the early morning sky. It was baby blue with white, candy floss clouds blocking the blue color.

It didn't take long for some rumors about the train ride to float around. According to Draco Malfoy's 'reenactments', Harry Potter fainted while the dementors were on the train. Completely embarrassing for the third year.

"Stupid Slytherins," Ginny grumbled. She'd taken to sitting by the Ravenclaws to get away from Head Boy Percy.

"They're not stupid, just extremely misguided. Did I ever tell you I had a decent conversation with Malfoy?" The darkette twirled her fork around. Ginny fake gasped, "really? But he's such a git!" Chloe sang, "I bet I'll run into him later this year, you'll need to keep an eye out."

"I will," the redhead grinned, "oh. McGonagall is handing stuff out. Gotta go, smarties." She waved and walked away.

Flitwick came around the table, the old wizard wore the usual kind smile. He handed the girls their timetables. Thankfully they had Defense after potions, they'll be able to see the new professor on the first day.

The potions class had the same sad, dark feeling as last year. The Ravenclaws had the class with the Hufflepuffs, per usual.

The greasy-haired Professor addressed the class, he sounded more annoyed that usual. "Class. I will read the seating chart. But," his voice rose on the word 'but'. "Don't dare complain or there will be consciences."

Luna stood by the twins and Lucas. She had the gut feeling she wouldn't sit by any of them and happened to be, unfortunately, correct.

She was to sit at a table of three, right in between two of the Ravenclaw boys. Zack, the Ravenclaw who tended to insult professors and other students whether they were in his house or not. Luna never had more than a few passing words with him. But she was more worried about Hugh, for he was becoming moderately well known as a prankster. She feared the day the Weasley twins would teach him their ways.

But at least the blonde had a good view of the twins and Inigo in their group. Luna hopes that Chloe wouldn't hurt the boy, even if it would be pretty funny.

Zack and Hugh were quietly talking together, clearly ignoring the Professor. The adult stood at the front of class once more, commanding them to set up for a potion. The girl complied and started to pull out the needed ingredients.

Hugh and Zach started to giggle. Not a good sound.

Professor Snape wrote the instructions on the plain chalkboard.

It might be able to be done with one person… Luna looked at the boys out of the corner of her eye, they were messing around with a bottle of ink. She sighed, _guess I'm doing this by myself._

Luna put in the first layer of pond water in the cauldron so it would boil. She pulled the daisy roots toward herself to dice. Luna had learned many potion things from her mother. She knew she could always count on her grade to be good in this class. She put the roots into the bubbling water, steam started to rise. _Add five onion peels,_ she read and obeyed. _Then… Newt slime… The ones harvested at midnight._ She picked up the thing of slime and sprinkled it in. _Stir ten times,_ she hummed.

 _Now…_

But no.

The class seemed to slow down, she could process everything happening around her.

The twins were ignoring Inigo while working on the potion, only a few steps behind her. Lucas was joking with Ara and a Hufflepuff girl. Jinx was looking sadly at them while being ignored by her own Hufflepuff partners.

Hugh let out a horrible cackle before tipping the ink into the cauldron.

She turned in his direction, her braid hitting her on the side of her head.

The black drops only had a moment to bloom on the steaming mixture before it exploded, efficiently speeding time up.

The explosion knocked Luna to the floor, burning black sludge sloshed all over her body.

It _burned._ Luna let lose an unladylike howl, pain and horror evident in her tone.

Her nerve endings seemed to short-circuit, that's all she could describe the pain, her body was breaking.

"Luna!" Someone yelled.

Everyone stood in shocked stillness, even Hugh and Zach, as the twins and Lucas ran forward.

"Stop it! Jacobs, Steeling, go to my office. Tonks, go get Madam Pomfrey," Snape snapped.

Lucas changed directions to get the witch. Hugh and Zach looked at each other in absolute fear.

In all the chaos Chloe had found the one part of the blonde's flesh not burning and cradled it to her small body. "I-I, d-don't know w-what to say," stuttered Chloe, confident Chloe.

The blonde did not know what happened next, for her eyes shut and she left for the time being.

XxXxX

Oh hey, what's this? Is it a Thursday upload!? But that's only because I made it shorter than usual, I felt the need to leave it on a cliffhanger. I'm starting to lose my faith in my two grammar apps, they really don't get human speech. We're starting to do some horrible standardized tests and it takes up over half of the school day. Last thing, I found out that I don't have the creative or mental energy to upload every week.

Don't forget to comment ;)

*edit: I didn't realize how strange this chapter sounded. It just seems... weird. I don't know what was going on with me and I hope it doesn't happen again.


	14. Lucas

The two boys walked into the classroom. As being one of the last people in there was only three seats left, the one located by Chloe was clearly off limits for them from her glare, the other two seats were on opposite ends of the room. Cole shrugged and went to a seat. Lucas sat and looked to the front of the classroom.

Professor Lupin was sitting at the long desk off in the front corner of the room. It was sparsely decorated. The professor had a newspaper in his hands, though he didn't appear to be reading. His fingers tapped the edge of the paper, he gnawed his lips while his eyes roamed around the room.

Lucas put his head in his hand. He felt his scalp tug and tingle, the hair painfully grew longer and turned brown. Lucas winced. The Hufflepuff tenderly ran a hand through it.

The school's bell rang.

Professor Lupin calmly folded the paper and placed it on the desk. He stood up, "hello, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws. I am Professor Lupin but I assume you already knew that. So looking at your past class plans… Your professor wasn't the most competent so we'll start off the year with some speed review."

Some students groaned. The professor smiled, "I'll make it fun, I promise. So today we will have a quick discussion about fairies-" More groans. "-The last half of class is worth waiting for, don't worry."

He took out a wand and wordlessly pulled a chalkboard towards him. He spelled chalk to start drawing on the board.

An interesting debate, not lesson, _a debate_ about the types of fairies ensued. Lucas didn't know much but he did raise his hand to ask questions a few times, more than what he did last year. Though, it wasn't that difficult since its easy to ignore Professor Lockhart. Did you know that out of the thirty breeds of fairies only three can heal humans? Lucas didn't until then, but he was supposed to.

"Now. Put everything away except your wand." The professor said while pulling out the defense book meant for first years. "Hmm. I know it isn't charms but I have two spells for you to practice. The first is a simple fire spell-" _Fire!_ "-It doesn't catch on objects or anything, it can be a good defense against certain things… If more than half of the class masters it, we can do another spell." Lupin magicked the spell instructions on the board. "Sit by your friends, if you please."

Lucas grabbed his bag and went over to Cole, who was glumly looking at Chloe and the other Ravenclaw girls. The metamorphmagus sat crisscross on his friend's desk. He didn't bother to acknowledge the moody boy.

He held his wand and held out his palm, Lupin had said to make the fire on your hand. " _Bellthium,"_ he whispered. His palm tingled from the magic but no flames appeared. "Ooooh," Cole exclaimed, finally getting the energy to try it with his own wand.

Ara, Chloe, and the other girl… her name was Jinx, let out happy shrieks as blue flames sparked on their hands. His friend seemed even more inspired to try the spell.

" _Bellthium,"_ Lucas said with much more strength. He let out a strangled squeak when the flame flickered in and out. He grinned at Cole.

After a while, the Ravenclaws mastered the strange blue fire.

The bell tolled.

Lucas grabbed Cole and dragged him to his sister. The darkette pouted and tried to dig his heels into the ground. Lucas rolled his eyes and just dragged him harder.

"Chloe?" He was a little out of breath, panting. "Do you wanna go up and check on Luna? If she's conscious, she'd love to see us."

 _His black shoes didn't lend much of a contrast to the old dark floors of Hogwarts._

 _What had those stupid Ravenclaws done to Luna?_

 _The shoes made echoey sounds as he furiously ran, everyone else must be in class._

 _Seeing the black sludge covering his blonde friend was one of the worst things he'd ever experienced. Luna was screaming, his pure and nice friend was in extreme pain. The blonde girl was so nice, she couldn't hurt a fly if she tried. Why would they do that? If she didn't want to learn so much about her strange creatures she'd be a shoo-in for a Hufflepuff._

 _Ah! He missed the turn._

 _The boy, Lucas, turned and ran up some more stairs._

 _He'd been in the hospital wing once, only from the flu that spread through their grade last year._

 _At the top of an oddly long flight of stairs, he finally saw the wing's doors. The boy pushed them open._

 _"Madam Pomfrey! There was an accident in the potions classroom, Luna Lovegood is hurt really bad…" He shouted, panting. The old nurse gasped, "lead the way! Mr.…" "Lucas Tonks," he said before starting to run. The nurse could follow quickly, even with the twenty or so potions in her arms._

 _They burst into the classroom. The students were standing to the wall of the class. Their brows were furrowed and eyes wide._

 _Cole and Chloe were one of the closest to the middle of the room, closest to Luna. He stumbled towards them and looked towards his other friend._

 _Professor Snape and the groundskeeper, Filch, surrounded his friend. The black sludge was starting to become more solid all over her body. It covered her face, robes, arms, basically everywhere. What little you could see of her eyes were closed. She was curled into a half ball._

 _Madam Pomfrey joined the two adults. She commanded them to wipe the sludge from Luna's skin._

 _Cole had his arm in Chloe's grasp, she burrowed her face into his shoulder. Lucas went to her other side and lightly put his arm on her own shoulder. Though, considering, it could have been a little weird for him to invade her personal space without warning. He could feel she had a small tremor._

 _Most of the sludge had been wiped off of Luna. Lucas saw her chest rising up and down, breathing. Her skin had a dark tinge to it. Filch bent down and picked her up, he followed Madam Pomfrey out of the class._

 _Professor Snape gracefully stood up, calmly looking at the second years. His face had been schooled into a blank expression. "I encourage all of you to go to your common rooms until your next class. Fowlers, Tonks, please stay." His voice had gone down in intensity from when he yelled at Hugh and Zack. The rest of the class funneled out of the room._

 _The three stood sadly. Chloe let go of Cole so Lucas retracted his arm. She led them to the Professor's desk, Snape was making sure the other students had left and were not eavesdropping. Then the older man sat at his desk. He looked up, "I am very sorry about this. If you couldn't hear, Madame Pomfrey believes Lovegood will make a full recovery. Before I bring those two boys to the headmaster I wanted to know if any of you would like a pass from today's classes. I am willing to give you one…"_

 _The Ravenclaw girl shook her head, "no thanks. Luna would be sad if I couldn't tell her about the classes she missed."_

 _Cole, his only friend, stuttered a response, "uh. Um. I-I-I'm f-fine, Professor." Snape's face turned to a smirk of amusement._

 _Lucas felt a sad smile form on his own face, "ditto. Thank you, Professor, for the option." A tugging sensation on his scalp signaled his hair had changed, maybe blue or some lame neutral shade._

 _Snape nodded, "okay. Then will you go to your common rooms? Ms. Fowler, if you don't mind would you take your friends items?"_

 _She nodded, "sure thing, Professor."_

 _The tree shaken students walked from the classroom. Lucas heard Chloe mention they had less than an hour until defense._

 _She shrugged the straps of two bags onto her slightly shaking shoulders," I'm going to my common room, Ara and Jinx should be there. If I work fast we can get all of Ravenclaw house to know what Hugh and Zack did. They'll hate him."_

 _Cole sighed, "Chlo, you shouldn't do that." Lucas has never heard the nickname before._

 _The Ravenclaw bristled, "I can do whatever_ I _please, thank you very much."_

 _"I thought you promised to stop acting like a little kid!" His friend had betrayal clear on his face._

 _"A little kid wouldn't be able to pull it off. Shove it, Cole. I'm leaving." The darkette stomped away._

 _Cole hung his head, staring at the ground. Lucas touched his arm, "Let's play chess in the common room, yeah? You can beat me again." His scalp tingled and tugged, he winced._

 _Cole shrugged and let Lucas lead him. The two walked through the hallways and down a few stairs._

 _They stepped up to the entrance of the common room, Lucas knocked five times on a certain patch of the wall. A door, only four feet tall, appeared. They ducked through and went down a short flight of stairs. Only a handful of cats were in the black and yellow room._

 _He could sense Cole didn't want to do anything. Lucas dragged him to one of the cushions and they sat. Cole crossed his arms and stared glumly at an orange cat. He sighed and copied his friend's position._

Her voice brought Lucas out of the memory. She sighed, "You guys can follow, I guess. I was going to go anyways." She adjusted the strap of her bag. Cole shuffled next to him.

Lucas smiled at her, "Lead the way, doll." Her returning smile was a little sad.

Chloe began to walk, not getting far before Professor Lupin stopped them. "Hello. Your friends with the girl who got sabotaged earlier, right?" They nodded, though a little confused. "Are you guys okay?" Professor Lupin blushed, "my friends were bullies and I was bullied for a while myself. You can always come to me if something else happens to you or the girl."

The three students didn't respond immediately. Lucas never thought that the 'sabotage' counted as bullying. She was Luna, who could even imagine hurting her? "Well," he began without thinking. "I didn't consider it as bullying. Luna's too sweet to cause trouble… But I guess it was."

"Luna's a-a little odd-" Cole shrugged, planning to go on but Chloe took it. "-But she's perfect that way," she looked nervously at Cole. He nodded and stood by her side. "We'll tell you, I don't want her to get hurt again," the Ravenclaw said.

The new professor patted her arm and let them leave the classroom.

Only a few steps away Chloe started to ramble, "when I got to Ravenclaw tower I told the sixth year prefects, Sarah and Jax about Luna. Jax was mad, did you know he is Jinx's older brother? Sarah went on a rant, she was considering finding Zack and Hugh's older siblings. Dunno if she did it. I heard Zack has a sister in Slytherin and she's a right git. Hugh's got two brothers in Gryffindor, one's in the seventh year and fourth. I bet he's going to get hell from it. And." She stopped. "And I was being a git after potions. I… Luna got hurt and I didn't give myself to calm down and think about it. I still don't feel bad but… it was rude."

They walked up some stairs.

" I shouldn't have said the little kid thing after this summer. It was a quick way to make you mad and I knew it," Cole whispered, not realizing he was speaking so quietly.

 _Huh? Did they get mad each other? Was that even possible for them?_ The three turned a corner and found the hospital wing doors. Chloe went to open them.

"Fowler! What are you doing?" It was Madam Pomfrey, she had many potions, salves, and bandages in her arms.

"I-I was going to check on Luna-" the older woman opened her mouth at the girls squeak. "-See if I'm allowed to check on her, I mean."

She sighed, "Ms. Lovegood is not in stable enough of a condition to be visited."

Chloe's eyes went wide.

"Wait! She's going to be _fine._ I believe one of the Steeling brothers had accidentally dropped ink into this same potion and hurt himself. It only took a day or two for him to get back on his feet. The boy still went to Quidditch tryouts even though I hadn't cleared him too, serves him right when he only played for a few years. Seeker players are extremely resilient but there are some things you can't come back from," she ended mysteriously. "Now go to lunch, you only have about fifteen minutes left."

XxXxX

It took more than a few minutes for them to get to the Great Hall. They only had time to grab a small sandwich and run to the outdoor greenhouses. The Hufflepuffs had Herbology with the Gryffindors.

They barely made it, once again being the last people arriving to class. Per usual, in a class without Ravenclaws, the only open seats were at the front, but at least they could sit together.

Professor Sprout smiled at them as they sat. She started to talk, making it clear that today would not be a hands-on class.

Lucas frowned but still took out his green journal. This specific journal was meant for herbology. His Aunt had bought it during an undercover Auror mission in a muggle shop. Auntie D.T., her nickname, she usually went by Tonks but it felt weird calling her that, even weirder calling her Dora.

He didn't get his aunt, he didn't even really get himself sometimes. Her parents raised him, he believes he's from his dad's side? Lucas is afraid to ask, it seemed like something he should already know and he didn't want to risk looking stupid. D.T. could possibly be his cousin. Or mother… Ew. That's creepy.

He flipped it open and set out his quill. Cole was doodling with a muggle paper and pen. Doodling wasn't that correct, more like everything looked like a lopsided cat with incorrect proportions. It made sense with Cole's left handiness and just usually awful handwriting.

Sometimes he didn't get why he befriended Cole.

 _Maybe it's the way he longingly looked at his sister, eyes filled with dread. Or that all the other Hufflepuffs seemed to know each other. The pointy-eared dark-haired boy dragged his feet and happened to sit next to the metamorphmagus. Instead of introducing himself the boy still stared at his female clone. Dumbledore said his speech. His sister started talking to a blonde girl next to her, she had a dazed am-I-really-here look. Lucas tilted his head and gazed at the other boy. His eyes were huge and shiny. Lucas put a hand on his shoulder, "Um. You alright?" The boy jumped at the sudden and in hindsight, unwelcome contact. "I-I-I-I," he stuttered. "I'm Lucas. I guess I'm in your house. I can tell you not that alright, you don't have to talk if you don't want to." Lucas lifted his arm and turned the gaze to the ceiling. "I get it."_

That started their friendship, the first Lucas has ever had.

He felt a vine from some plant he had yet to learn about curl lovingly around one of his trainers, almost like one of the Hufflepuff cats. He almost reached down to pet it but remembered it could be dangerous. Lucas always liked the herbology plants, they were so mysterious and… special. A little like him, he guessed.

"Oh my," Professor Sprout sighed, "The Villa Vines are loose. Excuse me, they have quite an awful sting and I'm sure my classes wouldn't appreciate it." The Professor went out of the greenhouse, immediately the students started to talk.

"Hey! Hey! Cole! Lucas!" The two Hufflepuffs turned their heads to the voice of Ginny. She got out of her seat and stood in front of them. "What happened to Lovegood? Duncan heard from Molly who learned from Mary that she got hurt during potions." The fiery redhead put her hands on her hips.

Cole shrugged. "Two Ravenclaw idiots put something in a potion that made it react and burn Luna." Lucas sighed, "It was terrible."

"Terrible? Do you know if she'll be alright?" Lucas told her what the wise nurse had told them. "That's awful! I-" Ginny said while the bell rang, signaling the end of the long herbology class.

"Meet us after dinner, yeah?"

"Sure, we can visit Lovegood together."

XxXxX

The two boys walked into Hogwarts. Lucas gazed at the ground, scuffing his shoes upon it.

"I think we can hang out with Chloe, do you know what class she just got out of?" Cole wondered out loud. The metamorphmagus shrugged, "She's _your_ sister… would it be okay for me to skip out on visiting her? I feel more like going for a walk, _alone._ "

"Oh," his friend lowered his gaze to the floor to mirror his own, "That's fine."

They separated.

Lucas took out a small ball from his bag, bouncing it as she walked.

The talk of 'Lovegood' was putting him on edge. Why did everyone have to gossip about it? Why did they have to put down the two idiots, Hugh and Zack? Bullying those who have bullied will never fix anything. Just ignore the bullies and keep out of their way. How Chloe feels find after helping alert those boys' siblings he would never know. How-

"Ah!"

"Oof!"

Lucas ended up on the floor, the ball rolling away while he was tangled with another person. "Watch where you're going! Oh. It's you," Ara Butler sighed and untangled herself.

"That's how you talk to fellow students?" He quipped while standing up and offering a hand to the girl still on the floor. She didn't take it and stood up on her own.

"Only certain kinds," she brushed off her robes.

"Very helpful and kind Hufflepuff boys, you mean."

"Idiotic boys who bounce silly balls through the hallways without paying attention, what are you doing detached from Chloe's brother?"

He shrugged, "I wanted to go on a walk. But I could ask the same thing, where's your friend, Jinx… right?"

Ara nodded and casually picked up the ball and handed it to him, "with her brother, trying to stop the mess Chloe put in motion. She's got guts if those two survive everyone will tell them it was her."

Ara was one of his potions partners. She was already proving herself as a good companion. "Wanna walk with me?"

She shrugged, "If you don't mind. I still sometimes worry that a basilisk would find me alone so, thanks."

"Still?" He squeezed the ball, staring at it.

"We were scared. I mean. We could go to bed and wake up with a friend dead. That would be scary at any age, much less little eleven-year-olds."

"You know we're twelve right now."

Ara rolled her eyes, "I feel grown up after it, you know?" He nodded, "yeah. People really don't consider that the people they love could disappear one day until is a possibility."

They passed a huge window with a wooden bench under it. "Want to have a seat?" she asked, gesturing to it. Lucas shrugged and followed her. The Ravenclaw sat, crisscross, he leaned against the window.

"So," she said, thinking of a conversation topic. His scalp suddenly tingled, he scrunched up his nose from the feeling. Ara let out a whistle, "That the same color you tried to pass off as your own at the beginning of last year? I've always wondered, how does it work?"

"Not completely sure. I think it usually changes with emotions. At least it does for me. My Aunt can change _all_ of her features on will. D.T. is actually an Auror, or pretty near finishing her training."

"Wicked!"

XxXxX

Yo~ Please comment, yell at me for posting a few days late. Yeah. I have excuses but you don't need to hear them. So sorry. Next chapter could be up by next week, dunno. But how cool is me attempting a Lucas Pov? Happy Wednesday and I hope this chapter brightened up your day.


	15. Qudditch, can Chloe do it?

Luna smiled at them. _Her_ Luna smiled at them. Her face was covered with white, crisp bandages. It had a mouth and eye opening. You can see her eyes from the opening, they drooped every time she smiled. "'O 'dn't 've… come," the blonde mumbled.

"Why wouldn't we visit? We all like you," Ginny said, crossing her arms.

Colin smiled from his spot behind the fiery girl. Chloe was sat on the edge of the clean white medical bed. She put her hands in her lap, looking down at them.

Cole and Lucas sat in one of the bedside chairs, each of them precariously balanced on the arm rests. "So, do you feel better?" The metamorphmagus called from his perch. He'd been oddly quiet as they walked to the hospital wing.

 _Chloe hugged her pillow, History of magic ended and she went to the dorm, alone, and threw herself on the bed._ Today has been a day _, she sighed. Luna was hurt, she got mad, fought with Cole, and it's only the first day!_

 _Maybe this year will be bad… As soon as the train started to move she almost got into a fight with Ginny… Then those bloody dementors came in. This morning Luna had_ wondered _if those creatures brought out the person's worst memory or feeling, then Ginny must've '_ relived _' the chamber, assuming that was her worst memory, which is terrible._

 _A knock at the door accompanied by a voice made her head turn, "Chloe?" Sarah poked her head into the dorm, "Your brother wants to see you. He's not with the color changing Hufflepuff, that's a little odd so you might want to see him." She got up and followed her out. Cole was indeed outside of the Ravenclaw tower._

 _"Hey, Chloe!" He smiled, "wanna hang out?"_

Chloe audibly sighed. "'Ats 'nge?" Luna gazed at her, those eye tired, but underneath that, you could see joy. "You're hurt, I'm sad," the darkette shrugged.

"'On't be sad… Chlo'..." Luna's eyes fluttered shut. "'M little 'red," she was almost intelligible, though her meaning was clear when she started to delicately snore.

The nurse shooed them out once she realized the girl has fallen asleep. Chloe said bye to her friends, easily missing their worried looks as she put her hands in her robe's pockets and moped from the hospital wing.

The girl thought about the dementors, evil nasty beings. She'd compare her current feeling to the one she had in the train cabin.

Worry.

The worry for her friends' well-being. It tugged at her stomach, hurt her eyes, gave her a headache, generally made her feel bad. Her eyes started to sting, she walked faster, allowing her tearing up eyes to be cast to the ground. A drop of water rolled down her cheek.

With her line of vision cut off, similar to Lucas and unknownst to her, she ran and tangled with another student. "Sorry!" she squeaked, only registering that it was an older Slytherin student.

"Watch it, mudblood!" Chloe looked and met eyes with a distressed Draco Malfoy. Her stomach dropped, the Slytherin had seen the crying second year and called her that bloody slur.

Her face hardened. "Watch it yourself, _git_ ," her voice broke on git, she couldn't keep her shaky-ness out of her tone.

"Oh- um," the blonde must have noticed her tears. She stood up and kept her eyes trained on the ground. Chloe swiped at her face and started to walk away. Draco sat on the floor, dumbfounded. She needed to run.

XxXxX

Chloe let Luna put her weight on her shoulder. It's been less than a week since her blonde friend was attacked.

The first Saturday of the school you could find the Ravenclaw pair of friends struggling down to the Great Hall. Luna was finally cleared to sleep in the dorm the night before. Luna's face had read blotches that hurt according to what happened when Chloe energetically hugged her and accidentally knocked their heads together. She wore bandages over them.

The blonde also got dizzy often, causing her usual dreamy gaze to get more vacant looking. She happened to experience a dizzy spell halfway to the Great Hall.

"Didn't the nurse say you'd be healed by now?" Chloe worried, arranging her friend more comfortably on her shoulder. "Oh, shush. I feel tons better. Potions can do nasty things and I'm lucky I'm alive."

"Don't say that…" She wined. Luna giggled, it held joy… _Luna sure is resilient_ , Chloe silently sighed.

The two finally trudged before the huge Great Hall's doors. Chloe's hand twitched, she wanted to run her hand through her bangs, copying an old tic Cole had the year before. How was she to open them!?

Luna started to move from Chloe's shoulder. The darkette meant to object but was halted by a trio of third years.

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ginny's older brother, Ron. "I'll get it for you guys!" Harry called, hurrying to open it. Hermione and Ron easily fell into step beside the Ravenclaw's, almost protectively.

Harry held the door open. "It's good to see you up. Dunno if I've formally met you," the black haired boy smiled at Luna.

"Ah," she gave a returning smile. "You can call me Luna, thank you. I'm quite happy to be away from the hospital wing. I heard you frequent it?"

"Ugh, yeah," Harry told her about the time he had to regrow all the bones in his arm, Chloe had heard the story that summer, they had a laugh and went to different tables.

Luna held onto Chloe's wrist. They sat and piled food on top of their plates. She sensed a certain Slytherin watching across the Great Hall, she ignored him. Several people came up and talked to Luna, including Cho Chang and the Weasley twins who told her about a prank they were planning on Zack and Hugh, it gave Chloe a good reason to stare off into space.

That morning, while she was waiting for Luna to wake up, Chloe went down to the common room and looked at the books left lying around, totally didn't put little notes in them, and looked at the wall decorations. She leafed through the notice board and saw that quidditch tryouts for the season would be held soon. They had two chaser and one seeker positions open.

Chloe smiled, she'd heard from Sarah that one of Hugh's and Zack's punishment is they wouldn't be able to join the team this year. They'd also have detention three days every week for most of the year. She had no regrets, those gits deserved it.

But still, quidditch.

She could see herself on the pitch, her friends cheering from the house stands. She zooms through her teammates and adversaries. Her dark hair up in some braid or pigtails, Luna's little patch of blonde visible from the ground way-way-way underneath her.

But the year before she'd barely passed flying lessons, the Heir of Slytherin distracted her and she assumed it was the one class she could safely daydream during.

That's stupid, she'll fly on the team, or at least she's going to try.

XxXxX

She hiked the school issued broomstick over her shoulder. Luna walked next to her, a few books in her hands. Chloe wishes she had her own broom, she'd been told, quite rudely, that she wouldn't make the team without a broom of her own.

The wind whipped through Luna's hair and bit at Chloe's skin. She zipped up her muggle jacket.

"I'll just go sit in the stands, "Luna smiled, she'd been doing that a lot recently. " _Okay_ ," Chloe whispered, nerves bringing down her voice. She walked towards the group of students in the middle of the field. The darkette kept her eyes trained on the unnatural green grass even at the risk of running into another person.

"Hey, Fowler!" Jax Knox, currently the only chaser and team captain, waved at her. She held up a hand and smiled.

 _Breath._

"Hello, Jax." Chloe looked around and saw faces she recognized and some she didn't. Most specifically was Cho Chang and a third year named Parvati Patil. She smiled at them.

Jax started commanding the students, "Chasers from a line on the left and seekers on the right. Seekers I'll get to you first-" Chloe stood with four or so other students surrounding her. They were all taller and stronger and seemed to know each other.

She instead watched Cho take off and zoom around the pitch. The two male beaters, Destra Sopra and Sinistra Soto (though he went by Sini as to not be confused with the astronomy professor), let the golden snitch go. Cho expertly speeded after the snitch and caught it.

The teenager was promising.

The beaters started to hit bludgers at her, testing if she can move out of the way fast enough.

Chloe looked back towards the stands, Luna was reading. As if sensing the darkette's gaze she looked up and smiled. Those eyes told Chloe to calm down and focus, she nodded. Chloe secured her already-braided-hair into a bun shape.

Time seemed to move agonizingly slow, student after student entered the sky. They dodged, darted and zoomed, using general Quidditch skills. She knew she had the general skills, she thinks.

"Fowler, you're up!" She squeaked, startled. After gaining her composure she came up to Jax, "I'm ready!" Her fist clutched the broom handle. "Now me, Rahal, the keeper, Soto, and Destra will start to hit bludgers at us, let's go."

She nodded and got on the clunky broom. The second year tried to rise at the same speed as the other guys, but it was hard.

She and Lucas snuck out last night to practice flying, Cole had some essay to do and Luna's red splotches were acting up. Chloe and Lucas raced and practiced throwing and catching skills. The two would have continued after curfew if the knowledge of the Dementors possibly showing up didn't freak them out.

She wanted to touch the clouds, you couldn't see them at night and it was a goal Chloe didn't realize it was a goal she wanted to accomplish. She sighed and slowed down, _it's probably not safe to go that high on school brooms._

Jax and Sini Soto waited while the keeper went to the goal. "Okay, we'll do a drill to start off," Jax said, then nodded at Sini. The beater started to fly quick circles at them. "We'll throw the quaffle to each other if we see Soto giving and opening we throw it to him." Her brow furrowed but she nodded anyways.

"And… Go!" Jax threw the quaffle at Chloe, it was aimed about a foot above her. _So that's how he's gonna play,_ Chloe smirked to herself. The girl quickly rose and caught the ball.

She like the feel of the red magic leather, it made her happy. Chloe grinned and locked eyes with Jax. She hurled the ball at his face. The sixth year's hands shot up to catch the ball before it broke his nose, he smirked and gave it back with similar power. They rallied the quaffle back and forth, back and forth.

But Chloe started to sense Sini slowing down.

Jax hurled the ball to the second year once more.

Chloe grasped the ball, but instead of hurtling it to Jax she did a sudden turn and tossed it to the slowing down Sini. The beater laughed as he caught it, then stuck out a tongue to Jax while offering a high five to the darkette. Of course, she accepted it.

"Nice job, Fowler!" He giggled a very unmanly giggle. Jax leaned over and shoved him, causing Sini to shriek and do an ungraceful move to stay on his broom. Jinx's brother rolled his eyes, "well I think all we have left is to see how well you can get the quaffle in the goals."

Chloe loved tryouts. After she got her fifth goal against Rahal, Jax said she should sit with Luna while they chose who would be on the team.

The Ravenclaw flew down and slumped next to Luna, who put an arm around her shorter friend. Chloe closed her eyes and pretended to snore. "How did you think you did?" Luna hummed after whispering Lumos. It started to get dark and the blonde wanted to read comfortably.

 _"Dunno_ ," she whispered, _"It was fun. So I guess that's all that matters."_

"Too true."

They sat quietly. "We've picked the people! Get your arses over here!" Chloe shrugged out of Luna's arm and hurried to the older students, she completely missed her friend following her out of the stands.

"Okay," Jax waved his wand to levitate and enlarge a parchment with, presumably, the new team members. Chloe was far too short to see in between all the older students.

Several of them groaned and sighed.

Though, Cho Chang had a bright smile on her face and was allowing her friends to hug her. A Hispanic boy she did not know was getting similar treatment.

The crowd thinned out and she could finally see.

Her name was at the top of the parchment.

Chloe was a chaser!

XxXxX

"I heard the news!" Ginny sat next to Luna at the Ravenclaw table. She leaned over and looked intently at Chloe," What's it like?"

Chloe shrugged, "good? We don't have our first practice 'till next week so I don't know."

"That's still bloody cool," the redhead leaned back, picked up a roll and took a bite. "Have you heard about what happened in the third years class?" She didn't give the two a chance to ask. "They said that one of them was going against a boggart, they turn into your worst fear, though I'm assuming as Ravenclaws you know this, and his turned into Snape. Guess what the Gryffindor did to it?" Once again, not giving the Ravenclaws a choice to answer. "He mentally dressed Snape in a dress and this really stupid hat."

The girl looked at Chloe, expecting her to laugh hysterically or something of that sort. When that didn't happen she looked over at Luna, who was completely absorbed in a book.

"Well," she looked ruffled.

"Whatever. So, Fowler. Do you want to go out to the Quidditch Pitch tonight? Gryffindor is having a practice and I wanted to watch. But all of my other friends have that stupid essay from Binn's-"

"I'm stuck on it too," Luna looked from her book only for a moment but immediately started to read again.

"See? It sucks. And I was hoping to get the chance to laugh at my brother's team."

"Hmmm," Chloe put a hand on her chin, "I just _don't_ know."

"Oh, bloody answer it."

Chloe grinned, "I'd like to go, it sounds fun."

XxXxX

Ginny met her at the Ravenclaw tower.

"Hey, Fowler."

"Hey-a, Weasley."

Chloe had a grey ball that she may or may not have taken from Lucas during Defense. The girl bounced it as they walked, she realized this was the first time she'd been alone with Ginny. "So are you excited for Halloween?"

"Yeah, I'm assuming that I'm not going to spend it going down into the chamber and killing people so I'm looking forward to it."

"I would be too."

"So…" Ginny began, "I. I guess I don't know much about you. Do you have any interesting Stories?"

"Like, muggle ones?"

"Sure."

"Well… I have an older brother and sister. My sister is kind of like you. She's strong and a little scary. Aiden is special. He's going to graduate high school soon and I just know he's gonna do good on Broadway. I always thought I'd be like him, being a normal muggle, getting a fun muggle job, having a normal muggle family. I'm glad I'm not."

"Broadway? Isn't that… like where they put on plays?"

"How do you know?"

"My dad loves Muggle things, he'd explode if someone gave him a chance to go on an air-o-pane."

They were quiet for a while. "So, Fowler, why are you glad you're not 'normal muggle.'"

"It's more… me. I used to get this tiny little feeling I was special, or different."

"I've never thought about it. Like. Muggleborns are suddenly different from their family and friends when they turn eleven, that'd be odd. I couldn't even imagine having a sibling without red hair, much less without magic."

"I've always wondered, how many brothers do you have?"

"Oh," Ginny held up her hands " _Bill, Charlie,_ " she put down a finger for each name. " _Percy, Fred, George, Ron_ , I guess I have five."

"Wow, that's a lot-"

The two… was it friends now? Walked to the quidditch pitch. The team had not arrived yet so they laid down on the grass. "What's your favorite color?"

"Red. I point you towards our first fight last year."

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

"How could you? The twins still remember and still insist on badgering me about it."

Chloe looked in the distance and giggled, "Speak of the devil, or in this case, devils, and they will appear." The Weasley twins walked out on the field with the case of the quidditch balls carried between them. Even in daylight, they had not noticed the two second years.

"Hey, guys!" Ginny yelled. They waved and strolled over to them. "Hello, sister-"

"Hello, Ravenclaw."

"May we ask-"

"-Whats your favorite color?"

Ginny let out a groan, see? These guys are horrible."

"Obviously," the darkette turned towards the twins," feel free to call me Chloe."

They nodded at the statement.

"So Gin-"

"-Why are you watching our humble little practice-"

"-With a guest no less?"

"Oh. It about her little crush isn't it, George."

"Shut up!"

"Oh, It must be, Fred!"

"Our little sister wants to gossip to a friend!"

"How cute!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Those are lies!" She tried to push the older, and much stronger boys away.

"Harrrrry-"

"Don't dare finish that!"

"-Potttttter." The twins heckled much like hyenas as they ran away.

Chloe propped her chin on her hands, "Harry Potter? Oh, this is _juicy_!"

"I hate them! Please pretend you didn't hear anything?"

"My lips will be locked as long as you'll tell me about it!" Her eyes lit up.

"Are we really going to gossip?" Ginny sighed.

"I've never really had a chance to do that before so why not?"

The practice was almost over. The sky was dimming, the students started to move slower.

The girls spelled Lucas' ball to float and do tricks on the field, hopefully distracting Harry in the process. Ginny was surprised that Chloe could float it around the whole entire field without taking a break or breaking a sweat.

"You're strong," she whistled.

"I guess I am?"

The captain blew a real whistle, signaling the end. Ginny jumped up and offered a hand to the darkette. Chloe took it. They smiled at each other.

"I'll walk you to your tower," Chloe joked. "Yes ma'am," the redhead offered her arm and they linked them, a friendly gesture.

The two traveled into the castle, silently. She liked their silence, it wasn't uncomfortable, they've just run out of things to say.

Chloe admired Ginny's freckles and her face shape, it was good looking. "You look very pretty, Ginny," Chloe smiled. "Um, thanks."

They lapsed back into silence. The darkette and redhead bid each other farewell at the tower when they arrived.

Chloe was walked through the halls at night, alone. She threw the ball high into the air and caught it.

"Nice catch," a voice quipped. Chloe jumped, expecting it to be Draco Malfoy or some other hooligan. Instead, it was the Ravenclaw's keeper, Badr Rahal.

"Oh! Hello Rahal," she slowed down to allow the student to walk at the same pace.

The boy must have Arabic origins, guessing from his name and his natural looking tan skin, though he had some really nice long curls that gave him the appearance of innocence.

"Fowler, so I just heard that you're a muggleborn," she tilted her head, confused where this could be going. "Where did you learn to play so well?"

"Um… Well. Muggles go to public schools and there are usually sports classes that are mandatory. I've noticed significant similarities between rugby, soccer, and quidditch."

"So-car?"

"Yeah. So why are you out and about?"

"Oh, I was on a perfect round I'm finished now, though." His curls fell into his face. During that second when his face was obscured his tone changed and it wasn't a good change. "You know you got the other chaser spot instead of my girlfriend? She was one of the best players there."

Chloe realized they had entered a dead-end corridor. Rahal stopped walking and moved himself to block her exit. She didn't see what she could do, "What are you talking about?"

"Why didn't she get on the team, Fowler. I saw you're buddy-buddy with Jax, did you pay him to chose you?"

Chloe gasped, "No! No way. That's cheating." She tried to move past Rahal but he shoved her back.

"But you had to cheat somehow. A puny second year like you shouldn't be on the team. How did you do it?!"

She backed farther and farther away. " _Stop it,_ I didn't do anything!" her arm twitched to her robe's pocket. But Rahal pulled out his wand and roughly held it to her nose. She let out a whimper, not planning too.

"Are you going to tell me?!"

" _You're scaring me_ ," her back touched the wall. Her eyes stung but she didn't dare to blink the tears away.

"I-"

"Mr. Rahal! What do you think you're doing?" Professor Lupin marched in.

"Professor!" she yelped.

Rahal lowered his wand and backed away from Chloe.

"Detention with me, Thursday." They had quidditch practice on Thursday. The teenager huffed and stomped past, shoving the professor with his shoulder.

Lupin looked at Chloe sadly, "are you okay, Chloe?" She covered her mouth and slid down the wall to sit. She slowly blinked. Professor Lupin went to sit next to her.

"What was he doing?"

"H-he claimed I c-cheated to get on the quidditch team. Which, is not true."

"Do you want me to walk you to Ravenclaw tower?"

"Please."

XxXxX

Just ate a very large about of veggie chips and feel sick *thumbs up emoji*. Anyways, I'm almost back to every other week posting. Sorry about that but I'm going to stop giving you few excuses. You don't deserve them and I should work harder to not be late. Happy weekend, see you soon. Oh, please review, I would enjoy a smile.


	16. Kass, Aiden and the others

Chloe was quieter than normal. It was odd.

After her friend had shown up, shaky and pale. She went to her bed and ignored Luna. The blonde asked what had happened. All Chloe said was that she got lost...

Luna didn't believe that for a second, but what was she to do? Bother her obviously tired friend? She thought not. Hopefully Chloe would tell her tomorrow.

But she never did…

They ignored the incident, talking about the upcoming Halloween or quidditch, well, not that much about quidditch, they talked about how it felt to fly and how being a chaser was like. Not a single word about her teammates or their first practice.

Only a few hours before said practice Chloe went up to Luna and closed the blonde's book. Luna looked up, hopeful, maybe her friend would tell her what happened.

"Um," she was… nervous, or uncomfortable. "Can you come with me to quidditch practice? I love my team and all but I would like a friend to go with me."

 _There's a word about her teammates!_ "If you really want me to, I'll go. But you'd be missing out on a chance to make new friends."

"Don't need them," her friend said, a little short.

"What?"

"I don't need new friends, I've got you."

She smiled, "do you mean that?"

"Of course I do. I Love you more than anyone else," Chloe paused. "Well, maybe not more than dad and my siblings but you're totally ranked above my mother."

Luna laughed, "your sweet words convinced me, I'll go."

The darkette hugged her and ran off to the dorms, probably to get some chocolate frogs.

* * *

The wind tugged and whipped at her hair. She had her school bag on one shoulder. Chloe walked beside her, the darkette's head down and hands clasped together. She didn't talk so Luna didn't either.

It seemed odd, she just didn't care. Care about what, you ask?

Luna didn't care about Hugh and Zack. She had no particular feeling towards the troublemakers. Sure, the potion hurt and made her face all blotchy. But she didn't care about the wasn't the type of person who went to lengths to 'look good.' Or what Chloe had said during her second visit to the hospital wing. "Luna was perfect, even if it's a new type of perfect, you reinvent the whole entire definition of perfect." Her friend said something else after but she was a _little_ bit loopy and doesn't remember what. She definitely didn't like that part of her accident, her mind is much more important than her face.

"I'm going to the locker rooms, I think I'm meant to meet them there. Have fun doing whatever you brought to do," Chloe gave her a quick hug and went away, not giving Luna space to respond. "Um, bye then," Luna dumbly waved. The hug was something her friend usually does put the fast jerky walking was not. She frowned and went to watch the practice.

Luna had already finished the book she had only hours ago, the blonde took out a quill and parchment.

That summer she was looking through her late mother's things and found a surplus of art supplies. It took her back to times when mother would do paintings of her favorite things and their family. It was mother's own self-portrait that they had put in the cave located in Paris.

She'd decided to try it.

To try being and artist.

Well, at least it will always be better than anything Cole does, no offense, maybe.

* * *

She sat as Chloe braided her hair, the term 'braid' used loosely. According to her, Aiden and Kassandra immediately volunteered and bothered her to do her hair and/or makeup. Her friends voiced that Luna should come over during Christmas break. After the 'braid' was finished Luna put Chloe's hair in pigtails. It gave her friend a big grin. As before last Halloween they whiskered their faces, finally convincing the other girls to do it as well.

But the fun gesture did not keep Ara from voicing some thoughts.

"It's been a year since the first attack," she stated. "Is something going to happen today? Like. Last year I read that Potter's parents were killed on Halloween."

"Are you saying You-Know-Who is going to do something?" Jinx frowned at her best friend.

"Maybe not _him_ but didn't your brother say that the first Defense teacher found a troll last year? Or did he set the troll lose? I don't remember." Ara started to pace, "It's like every Halloween the people against Harry Potter are giving him huge f-"

Luna held up a hand, "But then what could happen tonight?"

Chloe made a sound that could only be associated with knowing an answer in class. "It has to do with Sirius Black, doesn't it?" She scooted over to her trunk and pulled out a muggle journal and showed the others some of the things she learned that summer. Jinx and Ara looked at it in interest, making comments and adjustments to the information.

"Hey! You learned some of this from the book I loaned you, didn't you? Give it back," Jinx pouted, causing Ara to threaten Chloe with tickles if it wasn't returned. Jinx got all flustered at the action, Chloe didn't give it back, at least at first, just so she could cause some friendly havoc, and eventually smiles.

The Ravenclaw girls raced to the Great Hall. They let out shrieks and giggles as they narrowly ran into other students. Luna saw many people as they went, Harry Potter and his two friends, Draco Malfoy and his posse, the Ravenclaw quidditch team and the Weasley family.

Harry gave the four a fond look, Hermione and Ron seemed to share it.

Draco frowned at Chloe, taking a moment to pause, long enough for him to be pushed forward by a posse member.

The quidditch team spared a few eye rolls and a glare or two, it was unsettling.

The Weasleys, Percy, the twins and Ginny (who had a happy Colin hooked to her arm) whistled or scolded as they sped past, it's easy to guess who did what.

The four girls sat at the Ravenclaw table.

Chloe waved to her brother and laughed and his responding blush. Lucas was next to him, his hair slowly turning pink as he wildly gestured to Cole. Friendship, it's beautiful.

But even more attractive was the Jack-o-lanterns aesthetically placed around the room. Live bats flew around the enchanted ceiling, first years shrieked if the fling 'rats' even looked in their direction.

Once the hall was filled Dumbledore stood up and said his usual speech and the food appeared on the table.

Of course, Chloe pulled a goblet of hot chocolate towards herself, it was a given.

* * *

Her friend sleepily walked ahead of her, eyes closings and she had a slight wobble. Luna chuckled and took the others girls wrist. They were once again near the back of the group going to the Ravenclaw tower, they spent too much time bothering their Hufflepuff friends.

But, as the girls predicted, the night didn't go without a fuss.

Penelope Clearwater, Percy's girlfriend and head girl, a match made in hell, ran in front of them. "Go back to the Great Hall immediately! It's dangerous! More will be explained later but go back to the Hall!"

Luna looked at Chloe, "You don't think?"

"It has to be."

They shared a grimace and hurried to the hall.

Only a handful of students were in the huge room, most of them working on spelling the tables away. They saw Lucas and Cole in the room, they did not have enough skill to help with the spelling of tables. "W-w-what do you think it's about?" Cole stuttered.

The girls shared a look, "remember what I found out about Sirius Black? It's him." Chloe said, a little too sure sounding.

"We don't know that yet," Luna chided. Her friend rolled those dark eyes.

"What are we talking bout?" Lucas asked, confused. The other Hufflepuff explained to him in stutters, but Lucas seemed to understand him perfectly.

The Hall started to fill, most of the Gryffindors wore horrified expressions. Chloe, all traces of sleep gone, stood on tiptoes to wave Ginny and Colin over. The two hurried to their friends.

"The Fat Lady was attacked," Colin's expression matched his voice. "It's the painting that protects our common room. She's horribly slashed," Ginny clarified. They quickly explained what had happened.

The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs shared a look, "Sirius Black," they all said at nearly the same time. The two lions expression got worse.

The Hall started to hush as everyone was inside. Percy and Penelope helped Dumbledore conjure purple, squishy sleeping bags for the students. Percy took a break to yell that lights out was in a half hour. Luna and her friends grabbed bags and claimed a small part of the Hall. They whispered and theorized, though it wasn't as in depth as the one the Ravenclaw girls had done. Some other Gryffindors came over to sit with Ginny. Ara, Jinx and some of their Hufflepuff friends joined them as well, it wasn't long till some of the more bearable second and first year Slytherin students appeared.

Luna had chances to talk to several new people, she hoped she'll be able to remember their faces.

Percy, his voice strained, finally shouted that it's lights out and everyone should get in their bags. It was a little surreal, having a sleepover in the Great Hall. The lights did indeed go out, halting the conversations. Luna laid down and watched the ghosts patrol the room, the only source of light except for the starry sky above them.

* * *

The stands roared as Hufflepuff and Gryffindor took to the sky. Chloe ridiculously had her muggle journal and was taking notes.

The day after the 'Fat Lady Slashing' it was announced that the first match of the year would be Slytherin versus Gryffindor. But that was derailed when Slytherin seeker, Draco Malfoy, got hurt in Care of Magical Creatures. Ara called bull on it as soon as she heard. Luna tended to agree. "Malfoy is just a git, he's probably already healed but he's being a git just to be a git," Chloe had added. Also, true. But at least there was still a match set up to watch, if the Gryffindor win it could raise their spirits.

Chloe was mumbling under her breath as she wrote, Cho Chang and Jax Knox were doing the same thing, it must be a team assignment. Though, Destra and Sini were flicking pieces of parchment at Jax instead of using the parchment for notes.

Luna smiled.

She looked back at the pitch, it was uninteresting, she only really watched when Chloe was in the air. Luna saw the Hufflepuff Chaser take a bludger to the shoulder and heard groans from the yellow and black stands, she laughed and took out a doodling parchment.

The blonde started to draw Sylvia the owl from memory. The bird seemed to swoop and intimidate everything else she'd made on the parchment. Well, it was the nature of Sylvia.

"Luna," Chloe had stopped taking notes, she sounded disturbed.

"Yes?"

"I. I think."

"You think what?"

Chloe pointed to a corner of the pitch. "Dementors."

A horrid black mass of hooded figures advanced towards the group of students. Horrifically slow, they all made heart stopping sounds as they got closer, bad sounds. She registered Ara cursing a few seats away, Penelope and prefects jumping to their feet, panicked words at their tongues. The stands started to scream.

They would later learn that was when Harry Potter fainted and fell from his broom.

Dumbledore marched to the dementors in all his glory. He raised a hand and shouted, what was it… "Expecto Patronum!" The dementors fled at the sight of a magnificent glowing phoenix charging at them. With the monsters gone the students quieted, which did not usually happen without being yelled at a few times. The headmaster went over to the crumpled boy that was Harry but with the help of Madam Pomfrey, levitated him to the Hospital wing.

McGonagall's voice cut through the stillness, "THIS IS A HUFFLEPUFF WIN. HEAD INTO THE CASTLE!"

* * *

Kassandra Fowler flicked her pencil at her friend. He only turned around and held a finger to his lips. She stuck out a tongue. _Oh, the joys of detention._

She'd managed to get one earlier than the year before. Kass doesn't know how she does it, it just happens. Though cussing out an assistant teacher wasn't her best move.

The teacher overseeing the captivity of the students stood up and said they could leave or as she heard it 'your time is up, leave so I go home and drink wine with my cat.' Her friend walked from the building while she skipped. He waved and went to his bus route.

Kass took out her cell phone. The teen easily navigated through the technology to her older brothers number. He should be at drama club and willing to drive her home.

She pressed the call button and waited for Aiden's voice. "Hey, Kassy."

"Are you at drama?"

"What, not going to at least say hi to me?"

" _Hi._ So are you?"

"Yeah, I'm assuming you need a ride?"

She audibly hummed as an answer. He chuckled.

"I'll keep the detention a secret if you're willing to keep another."

"Oooh! Spill."

"In the car, meet me outside the auditorium."

"Okay!" She closed her phone and put in into her pocket. After the twins left for their strange school she'd been bored and bothered her eldest brother more often. They've bonded more than before the twins were born just in the past few months.

She went over the auditorium parking lot to see, in a rebellious fashion, Aiden and a slightly familiar looking senior sat on the hood of his car.

"Hey idiots!" she shouted.

The stranger responded with, "but I'm much smarter than Aiden! You shouldn't give us the same labels!"

Kass got into the not-needing-to-shout distance and grinned. "So what's the news, Aiden," she had a feeling that her eyes had a mischievous glint in them.

Aiden made a face and sighed, "Okay." He paused, the guy next to him put an arm around his shoulder and smiled. "This is Iggy…"

Kass leaned on the car, sensing he couldn't go on. "Is Iggy here your _boyfriend_?" Her brother squeaked and blushed, a telling answer. Iggy hugged Aiden closer.

Kass jumped back and spun in a circle. "Thank you for telling me! Aw, that's so _sweet_. How long have you've been together?"

Aiden mumbled something that made Iggy laugh. The other man had curly, once black but currently dyed blue hair. The love sick smile seemed constant on his face features. "Only for a month, I have a feeling you can just corner him later and ask for the story," Iggy said.

"I was planning, don't worry." The guys started to scoot off the car. "What were you in detention for?" Aiden motioned for her to get into the backseat of the car. She threw herself on the seats but leaned over to check her eyeliner in the mirror.

"Saying several 'strong' choice words to Mr. Steph," the teen used her fingers to quote the word strong. "Or since we're on such good term I refer to him as Abe."

"Gutsy," whistled Iggy.

"He's an arse, even if I tried it wouldn't have been long till I said something," she shrugged. Her brother started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "And by saying choice words you called him a bunch of explicits?"

"More than just 'explicits'," she used finger quotes once again. "I would repeat what I said but I'd rather you not getting the urge to shove soap in my mouth."

"That bad?"

"I promise. Kass doesn't do things h-" Her phone started to buzz from its place in her pocket.

She got it out and looked, "It's _Mum."_ Had the woman already hard about her daughter's incident? Oh boy.

"Yes, Mum?"

"Are you at home?"

"Nope, I crashed Aiden's club today. Shakespeare was some interesting dude-" Her mother cut her off, "Your Father and I are going to the hospital in the next town over. A doctor from Bulgaria in visiting and I want him to have a look at Reid. It should only last till the weekend and we'll be back."

Kass' face fell, "Okay. That's fine… I'll tell Aiden." Her mother listed the usual rules and expectation in place when her two eldest were left on their own. "I get it, Mum, Yeah, bye." She flipped the piece of technology closed.

The teen shared a look with Aiden through the rear view mirror. "They'll be gone for most of the weekend, Bulgarian doctor or some such nonsense." She threw on a joke in an attempt to make the moment lighter, "But now we'll have time to shave your head, I love seeing Mum mad at you."

Iggy must have frowned from his spot in the shotgun. "I'll tell you later. It's been weird recently." They drove in silence.

* * *

The three got out of the vehicle and went into their home. Kass ran down to her basement room to put her bag away and grab a granola bar from the stash under her bed.

Just before going back up she heard the distinct sound of snogging from Aiden's room. _Teenagers._ Biting into the snack she entered the television room and flopped down.

Her brother and Iggy should be done soon.

She closed her eyes and prepared to take a nap.

It wasn't long till the teen was rudely awoken about an hour later. She sleepily thought that she definitely didn't want to know that the two were doing.

"Up, up. You're going to do my hair and we'll order pizza," Aiden shook her shoulder.

"Give me time to wake up," she complained. "I'm assuming you want to keep your ears." Kass opened her eyes and squinted around the room.

Iggy had a smile playing at the corners of his mouth while he pretended to watch the television. Kass grabbed the throw pillow under her head and did indeed throw in at the blue haired guy. He let out a barely contained peal of laughter and hugged the projectile.

She stood up and stretched, "wanna watch me make your boyfriend look like an egg?"

"A beautiful egg, I'm sure."

"I could do nothing less."

Kass ambled to the bathroom and pulled out the mechanical clippers. She called for Aiden to get in there and sit. Iggy came in and lounged on the counter so Aiden had to drag in a chair to sit on. She turned the clippers on and got to work.

"So what's the thing about your dad?" the other man asked curiously.

It was many things.

"We're not completely sure, Mum definitely hasn't told us everything. But for the past few years dad's been getting blood tests and surgeries for… some disease."

"Sie Wissen Disease, It's supposed to be very rare."

"Supposed to be," Kass shrugged. "We haven't heard that much about it. Aiden has only found a little bit, even with his nerd skills." She moved the clipper, "Tilt your head." Her brother complied. "And our parents haven't even told the twins!" she huffed, very nearly nicking Aiden's ear.

Iggy frowned but then put a hand on his face, "oh yeah, they're going to a boarding school, right?" She nodded "I'm really worried about that. Little Chloe hugged dad but he'd been in an operation a few days before so it hurt. I knew she almost cried, she rarely ever does."

They stopped talking, only the buzz audible.

"You know…" Kass sighed. "I can get Mum to let them visit for Christmas Holiday. If Iggy wants to visit we could make some havoc, Mum would deserve it."

"How would you get her to do it?"

"Oh, I have a plan."

XxXxX

I like Kass a lot, this chapter was tense, wasn't it? But look, I'm on time! Thank you darling FairyRave on AO3 for commenting, I probably wouldn't have had this up until next week otherwise.


	17. The match

_The moonlight glinted on his pale, almost not there, hair. She reached to touch it. He took her wrist and held her close, "it's time."_

 _Her hair fell in front of her face. "I don't- I can't. I know you're doing this for your parents. But… who am I doing this for?"_

 _"I was hoping it was me."_

 _"I-"_

 _The world shifted, a werewolf darted and jumped on a pink haired man, ripping flesh. It was Lucas, his hair shifted through a rainbow of colors so fast it hurt her eyes. Cole appeared and tried to pull the wolf away from his friend but it just attacked him back._

 _She screamed. But instead of sound, ripples on a pond's surface came from her mouth. Once the ripples cleared she saw a woman in the water, ragged bandana covered short dark hair. Her face was blank and empty, it was unsettling. She tilted her head, a glint from earrings all over her ear grabbed Chloe's attention. The ears were naturally pointed. The woman reached a hand forward, beckoning her._

 _But the water rippled again, violently. A new face replaced the woman's. A deformed snake face, red eyes and slits for a nose. He grinned. The snake reached out of the water and grabbed her tie. He hissed and pulled her into the abyss._

She screamed.

"Chloe!" A pale hand tapped her face, her real physical face, not a dream one. It was Luna.

"You're shaking," her friend whispered.

Chloe latched on to her. "Ni-nightmare. Awful." she whimpered.

Luna crawled all the way on the bed and hummed. "I could get a Hilonump for you over the holiday. That dream sounded nasty."

"I'd like that," she looked across the room, out of the window, it had to be about four or five in the morning. "Did I wake you up?"

"Oh no, I was going over Professor Lupin's essay. I didn't like how I started it."

She put her head on her friend's shoulder.

"What was the dream about, if you don't mind me asking." Luna patted her head.

"I think I was-" **Don't tell her.** "It was about quidditch, I got pushed off my broom during tomorrow's match, everyone was laughing."

"Oh no, that's awful."

"Awful is a good word for nightmares, isn't it?"

* * *

The group of students sat down in the Defense classroom, Luna safely sat next to Chloe. The darkette had a lazy ball of fire in her palm, it felt nice.

She'd been jumpy all morning, Jandro Ortega, a fellow chaser, had come up to tell her about today's practice. But she'd literally jumped and spilled coffee all over Ortega. He said it was fine but Chloe was _so_ embarrassed. After that, she stayed quiet and tried to be still, basically not inadvertently attack any fellow students.

The darkette waved the fire away and put her burning face on the table, the heat unrelated to the fire. Luna put a hand on her back, rubbing comfortably. The rest of the class got out their essays and waited for the Professor. But instead of Lupin, it was Professor Sprout. She smiled kindly at them. "Lupin is feeling a little under the weather today, he will not be coming to class. He gave me a list of things to tell you but I got the feeling he'll just review it when he's back. So I'm not going to bother with it. Just do something quietly for… about a half hour or so, then you students may talk to each other."

Chloe let out a small sigh and reached into her bag for her journal, she opened it to the page of notes she took during the last quidditch match. But a piece of unfolded parchment obscured her view. She unfolded it with a flick of her wand.

 _Don't you dare look at those notes._

Chloe rolled her eyes and wrote back.

 _Why not?_

 _Because you're already anxious and you don't need to add thinking about the match to it_

 _I'm not going to get 'anxious.' I just want to study._

 _In this instance studying would do you no good._

Chloe read the sentence and Luna plucked the journal away. "Hey-" Chloe's protest was cut off by shushing sounds from surrounding students. She huffed and put her head back on the desk.

She didn't want to admit it but Luna was right. She was worried. Practice the day before was not a good day for her. After convincing Luna to come with, using 'sweet words' she met with the team. Jax said something that she doesn't remember, she was spacing off because Rahal was stood behind her. "Fowler. Ortega. Rahal! Let's go!" Jax urged them onto the brooms and into the air. Chloe was put next to the goal posts, she had more accuracy right next to them. But that didn't take into account that Rahal was keeping. She fumbled so many times. She mucked up easy things! Simple spin-throws and three-way rallies! The game was so soon, her first one, but if she keeps on playing like that it will be her last.

After the abysmal practice, Jax took her aside. "Fowler, what was _up_ today?" The captain put a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off, "I-I. I'm really not sure." Chloe felt his frown as she went to Luna. Even when her friend asked what was wrong she just mumbled something and went to the dorms.

When it started to snow minutes later Chloe couldn't bring any joy at the flakes, it was cold.

* * *

The next morning Chloe sat on her Four Poster, curtains drawn. She had chocolate frogs littered on the bed. Some still in wrappers but some already eaten. She had a different nightmare, she and Cole were flying above their house. She was pushed off by him, she'd said something he didn't like. A strange dream that could not be categorized as awful, if anything backward, she'd be the person to push him off. But that's not why she couldn't sleep. What if she fumbled the ball again? She didn't want to mess up and make a fool of her team.

Suddenly the curtains were pulled back. Luna stood there with two mugs of hot chocolate. She clambered on the bed and handed a mug to her friend. She took it and sipped. Luna proceeds not to say anything. Chloe hugged her. Her friend did the same thing back. "You know, Chlo," she squeezed harder at the nickname. "You're going to do great. Don't worry. I've seen you fly, you are certifiably amazing." They sat, tangled together for a while. "Thank you, Luna" Her friend hummed and touched Chloe's face, "Let's go to breakfast, yeah?"

Her heart froze and melted at the speed of light. She stood in front of her locker, hand limply on the handle. Chlo came in. "Hello, Chloe." "Hey, Cho." She shuddered and opened the locker. It was go time.

 _Dear Kass,_

 _Hello. Sorry I haven't written as much as I should. School has been a little more insane than usual, or possibly just the level of insane it alway is. We've still got the threat of death looming over us. Fun. So the wizards have their own little kind of game while you fly on brooms. Brooms! I got on the team, it was bizarre. I even got picked over older students, that's extra strange because of my muggle born-ness. I actually go hassled by someone on the team, he was mad because his girlfriend wanted my spot. But I think I might've fixed it. Or at least made a small start. The match started and we flew into the air. Ortega, Jax, and I are called 'chasers' we're the people who deal with the ball, throwing it, catching it and all those sports things. Sini and Destra are 'beaters' they have these huge bats that are met to it hit these 'floating death balls' that are called bludgers. They hit them at the other team. Our seeker is Chlo, her job is to catch the snitch, this little tiny ball that flies around the field once she catches it the game is over, it's worth about 150 points so it's super important. The guy who doesn't like me is named Rahal. He's a keeper, the one who protects the goal posts that the other team tried to get the scoring balls into. The games pretty dangerous, you would love it. So my houses first game was against Hufflepuff. Their team is okay, for Hufflepuffs. So we all go into the air. Some of the other team got sick and they were using backup players. But I still dropped the ball every time Jax or Ortega gives it to me. It was bad. But I remembered something. What's the point of playing if I'm not going to try? So I freaking tried. Who cares about silly keepers or falling from my broom? Not Chloe. We won, it was glorious. And the after party! It was fun, we danced and the older students brought in alcohol (I didn't take any, but you probably shouldn't tell Mum because she'll freak.) And speaking of telling Mum, what's the plan for Christmas holiday?_

 _Love from the better half,_

 _Chloe_

* * *

 _To the twins,_

 _That sounds a bit terrifying. Just a bit. I've been thinking it over, you guys need to come home. But I'm sure Mum's planning to pull the 'dad is sick so you shouldn't visit' shite. Which is unfair, extremely unfair and possibly inhuman. But I think I have a way to get you guys, it's going to be pretty simple… We just won't ask Mum for permission. She can't send you guys away if you're already there, can she? And don't worry, ALL of the blame will fall on me. I bet you can even invite Lucas and Luna over, I'd love to meet your wizard friend._

 _Lots of love,_

 _Ms. Kassandra of-will-do-whatever-the-hell-she-wants_

* * *

Chloe grinned down at the letter, she turned to Luna. "What?" her friend asked curiously. She handed it over. This was the last thing Chloe needed to bring her personality back at full force.

After Cho caught the snitch they went back to Earth but instead of greeting her friends she went up to Rahal, offering a hand. She puffed up her chest and said, "Good game, Rahal." He just grunted and turned away. During the party, she finally told Luna what had happened, she was mad at her for keeping secrets, Chloe got it, she would feel the same way. They made up. But the best part of the whole ordeal, she thought, was that her friend continued calling her that nickname, Chlo. It made her smile and her heart beat the tiniest bit faster.

"You _have_ to come over, Luna! It'll be so fun!" Her friend spontaneously reached to hug her. "Oh, what's this for?"

"I would love to go, Chlo."

"Great! I should tell Cole, wanna come with?"

"Sure." They stood up and went over to the Hufflepuff table and easily joined the yellow and black students.

She handed Cole the letter with a wordless grin. They were unaware of various older students getting up and leaving to Hogsmeade. The castle would be quiet, a rare occurrence. Cole gasped, "wait! Is this true?" Chloe rolled her eyes, "no I'm lying we're staying in the Weretar's hut. Of course, it's true!"

The twins looked at each other, "we'll see dad!"

"Kassy and Aiden!"

"Muggle candy!"

"The television!"

"Freaking microwaves!"

Lucas and Luna watched them in amusement. "So we're invited then?" Lucas smiled. Cole nodded erratically. And on the four went, planning for the holiday.

Their group relocated to a group of benches outside of the hall when a very happy house elf told them that breakfast was done. Usually, couples would be located there but the Hogsmeade visit got them to leave.

Chloe relinquished the bouncy ball to Lucas, who punched her shoulder.

Luna and Chloe took one bench to read a book out loud so the boys could listen too. Lucas started to bounce the ball while Cole started talking about muggle inventions, specifically video games. It created a serene place, their sounds mixing together. She put her head on her friend's shoulder.

Chloe truly did love these people.

* * *

The chocolate frog very nearly wiggled out of her grasp as she spared glanced at Luna. She quickly bit into the chocolate.

As usual Lucas, Luna, and her brother rode with her on the train. Ginny had stayed at the school, and wherever she goes Colin must follow.

The darkette had even brought out all of her candy for the ride! Or a stash of candy as everyone else saw it. Chloe refuses to admit to her problem.

Sylvia was once again sitting on her brother's shoulder. That bird had it made, Hufflepuffs were the most loving pet owners she'd ever seen.

The train passed lakes and grasslands, cities and farms. It was calm and beautiful. Almost _too_ calm. Eventually, the train rolled into the station. They got up and hauled their trunks off the steam engine. The twins hugged their friends and promised to write before leaving the magical barrier to wait for Aiden and Kass.

"We haven't been alone for a while, have we?" Cole thought out loud. Chloe tilted her head in thought, "I suppose Quidditch has been a little brutal on socialization out of Ravenclaw."

They sat on their trunks near a group of other muggle borns. Chloe shivered. She didn't bring a winter coat to school. Only a heavy cloak, but it was too wizard to wear in the muggle world. Chloe shivered again. Her brother got off of his trunk and went to hers. They sat there for a while, still waiting.

The two started to hear footsteps pounding on the pavement of Kings Cross. "Kass!" She shot up, "We're here!" Her blonde sister ran up, in her glory, combat boots and all. The twins ran to hug her, not just because of the cold.

"Oh I missed you so much," Kassy gushed. Her sister was there, the could go home! _Only a year late,_ she thought before mentally brushing it away. Kass kept her arms around them, it was extremely comforting for the twins. Chloe could almost forget about the dementors plaguing the school so far that year.

They walked to a parking lot and found Aiden's vehicle. Instead of Aiden, a blue haired man was beside the driver seat. Kass excitedly said she got her learner's permit and drove here. She helped the twins fit (sort of) the trunks in the boot of the car.

They all got in, talking. "So this is Iggy," she gestured to Iggy before pulling out of the lot. "Talk to him." It was quiet for a bit. "Who are you?" Chloe asked curiously. "Iggy," he grinned. She rolled her eyes, "Why are you here then?"

"I'm your brothers b- friend." She felt an eyebrow raise, "Sure. You know that stutter wasn't unnoticed." Her sister laughed, "I forgot how much I loved you, Chloe. No offense, Cole." Cole lowered his head, not out of disappointment but because there was a stranger in the same space as him and it sparked that feeling.

"So I was thinking we could kidnap Aiden and go to a restaurant. Dad was sleeping when I left and Mum was out doing who knows what." Chloe and Iggy agreed.

Cole leaned over to her and whispered, _"it's weird to be in a car isn't it?"_

 _"Yeah, I already miss my wand. And Luna"_

 _"All you think about is Luna, don't you."_

 _"She's my friend why wouldn't I?"_

 _"Whatever, Chloe."_

They pulled in front of the house, Kass climbed back with the twins and texted Aiden. "Oh! Can I-I see your phone-e?" Cole looked at it in wonder. "Oh, go ahead. I'm pretty sure I have some games on there."

"On a flip phone?" snarked Iggy. "It's a good model! Shut up," she said. Chloe laughed. She looked at the phone with her brother. It was a strange device.

After a lovely meal and a visit to Iggy's house, they were being driven home. Kass was in the back, arms around the sleepy second years. Aiden had turned on a classic radio station so it only made the feeling deeper. The car stopped and they got out. Aiden made for the door but was stopped by Kass. "Let me go first, she'll love to yell at me." Aiden nodded, uncomfortably serious.

She opened the door and shouted at the top of her lungs. "MUM! I HAVE THE TWINS! FROM THEIR SCHOOL!"

The house was still for a few moments.

"KASSANDRA KATE FOWLER!" Mum shrieked.

"You meant it then, _Mum didn't know_ ," Cole realized.

"She's mad," Chloe noted.

Mum suddenly appeared, a grimace on her face. "Kassandra, outside. _Now._ " The twins looked to their sister, who had the attitude to grin. Mum's grimace turned to a scowl. They went out of the house, the woman stiff-limbed and Kass bouncing.

" _Christ,"_ Aiden shuddered. The twins started to giggle. Aiden doesn't swear, even the little ones. "We'll go to the room, alert us what Kass' punishment is, please."

"I will," he paled, "I hope she doesn't blame me."

XxXxX

I'm pretty sure this is my first two weekends in a row upload. And yes, I just learned that you do not get a drivers license till near your early twenties in the Uk. I decided to ignore my mistake. And sorry for some odd sounding bits in this story, I had a minor meltdown were everything was horrible and I just wanted to cry and scream. I'm fine now. And if you want to check out my Tumblr, where I basically just repost things but it could be amusing, my username is mentallyill-liz. Dunno how to link it. Please comment and I might have another chapter up next week? (Probably not I'll be busy but you never know.)


	18. Winter

The teen laid face first on her bedroom floor.

She wasn't even mad at her 'punishment,' not that a 'severe grounding' is much of one. Kass couldn't even imagine if Mum had magic, with a wave of the woman's wand she would be skinned alive, literally. But the teen was very content, even with the slight annoyance of her older brother walking past her room, a few times every hour. He looked at her, sighed, kicked the ground a little and left. What an emotional eighteen-year-old.

Way above her Chloe paced her room, layered in her favorite jumpers but still managing uncomfortableness.

She was mad. Mad at her Mum. Her Mother wouldn't acknowledge her or even Cole! And she knew Cole was her favorite, or used to.

 _During breakfast, they'd all sat down at the kitchen table. Instead of what the usual family ritual of the parents putting plates in front of everyone, maybe with a small cup of cough syrup or pain medicine in front of them when they were sick. That morning she only handed a plate to Dad and Aiden, the latter looking perplexed with a growing sense of disappointment or dread._

 _Mum looked sideways and said, "I'm_ not _feeding uninvited guests."_

 _"Mum! That's terrible. Don't blame the twins for what I decided to do!" Kass said in utter outrage._

 _"Un-in-vi-ted," Mum sounded the word out as if to explain to a two-year-old version of Kass._

 _"_ Bitch _," the blonde growled and stood up, pushing her chair back so forcefully that it toppled backward._

 _The kitchen stayed silent. Her mother glared, "_ Just like you _. Go to your room, Kassandra."_

 _The teen locked eyes with all of her siblings, the corner of her mouth twitched down and she swept away, well, stomped with a bit of elegance that came with practice. Cole and Chloe left moments later, Cole probably thinking he should get his slightly explosive sister away from his Mum. Aiden followed a few tense seconds later._

 _They went to Kass' room. The teen wiped her eyes from her seat on the floor, "S-sorry guys. It was a bad idea-" "No," Chloe shook her head. "We agreed. Now shut up and let us hug you."_

 _Kass let out a choked laugh._

 _The twins wrapped their skinny, small arms around their sister. After a few seconds of mental debate, Aiden protectively added his similarly skinny arms to the mix._

Chloe stopped pacing and kicked a bean bag. Cole was on a nonkicked bean bag staring sadly at her and the whole room in general.

In truth, she was a little mad at herself for following Kass' brilliant plan.

But whatever, whatever, whatever.

Their bedroom door opened a crack, "twins?"

"Daddy!" Chloe frowned, "What was up with Mum during breakfast?"

Reid Fowler went farther into the room, limping a little, "what do you mean?"

He looked confused, the darkette wouldn't say it at the time but now she'd say he was asking the question like an idiot or absolutely dumb child.

"You were with us! Why is Mum acting insane?" Chloe threw her arms up, "why are you too!?"

"She wasn't acting funny. She was just a little annoyed, that's all."

"Mad? Mad! She sent Kass away in tears. That's not nice."

"She just got mad."

"No, Dad. Mean is more like it," her voice quieted down. " _Why does she hate us?"_

Cole got up in response to the pain in her voice and hovered around her. Dad just blinked. The man turned around and limped from their room. Chloe's jaw dropped. Then her face hardened and she kicked the door shut.

"The literal bloody hell!" She wined. Her brother let out a sad snort, grabbed her forearm to pull her down to a bean bag.

" _Mum can't hate us_ ," Cole reassured her but it was felt a little empty.

"Sure. I guess." She huffed.

He sighed, "You're the best impossible person I know."

She groaned, "Kass is better."

"No way, it's snowing," he pointed.

"I thought we were having a discussion about being impossible-" Chloe started with laughter in her tone.

Though Kass couldn't hear or know what her sibling was doing she felt their voices reach her. If only she had a twin of her own, she'd never be sad again.

* * *

Iggy knocked on Kass' door. She looked up from the sharpie tattoo she was giving Cole, it was one of her best works. Her, most likely, eventual brother-in-law came in.

"Hey, Iggy!" Chloe smiled from the floor, the prime spot to play solitaire.

"Your family is never boring is it?" He greeted Kass before grinning at the darkette.

"Only recently," Kass drawled. "Have a seat on the carpet, me and Cole have a tattooing station that should not be bothered."

The blue haired man gave a grin to Cole, "want a real one?" But he frowned when the boy shrank back.

Chloe gathered and shuffled the playing cards, "wanna play Go Fish?"

"Uh, yeah."

The second year accepted Iggy just as quickly as Kass did. Poor Cole.

Eventually, Aiden showed up and sat next to his boyfriend. The teen did not miss Chloe's eye roll when their knees touched. Even with the slight mushiness, the room had a pleasant atmosphere.

"T-thanks for t-the tattoos, Kassy," Cole gave her a watery smile.

"Wanna draw on me? But do it with a pen."

"Why?"

"I'll go to a tattoo parlor and have them make it permanent."

"That's irre-re-responsible."

"Need a reminder to whom you're talking to?"

He laughed, "good point." He took her arm and started to sketch on the inside of her wrist, she couldn't tell what. But with the Fowlers usual way of life, peace didn't last long.

"Children!"

" _Mum,"_ Kass hissed.

"I'm going to be gone for a few days with your father. You know the rules. Follow them and have a _nice_ night." Their mother said through the door, not looking at her children. But it was good for Iggy, who almost definitely shouldn't be in her room.

Her little brother stopped drawing, "Kass… what's g-going on?" He looked up, a frown on his little face. Yeah, he's changing up.

She lowered her head then looked at Aiden. He nodded morosely. The teen opened her mouth and started to explain what was being kept from the twins. Chloe's face melted from her I'm-not-okay-but-i'm-going-to-pretend-I-am to something somber.

"Does that mean Dad is dying?" The teenagers shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh no," she sighed. "I… I don't know, to be honest. Mum won't tell us. But," She saw the twins eyes gleam with something that was not interest, "if we're together we'll survive. That's how family works, I mean, look at us." Kass gestured to the room, feeling she wasn't communicating it properly. Like she was talking to a wall.

"You're saying Iggy's family?" Her sister smiled, but Kass couldn't tell what she was thinking. "Might as well be," she shrugged. They chuckled. Kass knew the power of family wouldn't fix it, she'd have to do something. Once Aiden graduated she'd call some abuse hotline, to keep the twins safe.

* * *

 _Lucas,_

 _So theres been a minor change of plans. Our house is pretty_ _dysfunktional_ _messed up right now. We_ _shuolbn't_ _wont be able to have you guys over at the time we planned. But now would be perfect! Please ask_

 _Cole~_

Chloe bolted ahead of him, dark hair flying behind her like a superhero cape. She was excited and so was he, their best friends would finally be at their home in the muggle world. The doorbell chimed again, shaking the silence of the house. Aiden and Iggy went out to somewhere and Kass was playing with a lighter in the lounge. That was against the rules, it was a little funny.

Chloe flung open the door and squealed. Luna let out a similar noise and hugged the other Ravenclaw. Lucas was not there… The girls linked arms and went to the lounge, Chloe babbling about what they would be doing today.

He sighed, shut the door, and sat with his back to it. The boy ran a hand through his hair, tapping his feet. He just wanted his friend. Not just because they were friends but he wanted to be around someone that wouldn't give him a frown or a pitying look. He was just as worried about what was going on with his Mum as Chloe. But instead of research or whatever she thinks would help, he wants to ignore it.

The Hufflepuff sat on the floor, thoroughly putting himself in a funk. If only the door would ring... And of course, it did when he finally thought it.

Cole scrambled to a standing position and opened the door. He took a moment to smile at the metamorphmagus before hugging him, something he doesn't usually do. "Oh!" Lucas said surprised but then laughed, "you know we've only been apart for a few days, right?" Cole let go, "I-I-I've been lonely. It's b-be-been a little weird here." He took a moment to grimace. "So, you want a tour?"

* * *

The teenager smiled, her eyes gleaming from laughter. Her younger sister spoke with such excitement and adoration that Kass couldn't help it. Chloe's affection was directed towards a young witch named Luna Lovegood. The girl looked at everything with a yearning to know what, when, why? The curiosity in her happened to be in common with Chloe.

"Hello, Kassandra," Luna greeted shyly.

Kass wanted to roll her eyes at the name, "Hi, Luna. It's good to finally meet you, I swear you're in the top ten things Chloe is obsessed with."

"Hey!"

"Joking," she drawled. "Feel free to call me Kass. It doesn't sound that fancy and I think that goes better with my vibe."

Luna gave an uncomfortable laugh, probably out of pity.

"Do you think you could drive us to the sledding park?" Chloe threw her arm around Luna's shoulders.

"Sledding?"

"It's a winter activity. Usually, people go down snowy hills on these 'sleds' made of plastic or wood. It's fun and mostly safe."

"Oh! I love mostly safe activities."

Kass chuckled, "I guess you can go if you find enough warm clothes so you don't get sick. I am _not_ dealing with sick children." She tapped her chin, "you'll need to ask Cole."

"-And everyone's in here!" Her little brother chirped when he suddenly entered the lounge. A boy with, impossibly natural looking pink hair stood a few inches above him. What was his name… Lucas?

Chloe turned around, "Cole! Wanna take them sledding?"

If possible his face it up even more, "oooh! Yes."

Kass made an exaggerated sigh, "fine. But you better be ready in an hour."

"You sound like Aiden with all those time restrictions!" Chloe sang before jumping out of the way of a projectile pillow, Mum had loads in the room. The second years giggled, the twins loudly and their friends slightly unsure. Then they left in an excited rush.

She tilted her head up and spoke to no one in particular, "what job have I accepted?"

After a while four marshmallow looking children tumbled down the stairs, they should be very warm. She stretched and grabbed her coat. Kass passed the second years on the way to her parents' room, they were giggling at something the pink- Wait, what. Lucas didn't have pink hair anymore, but a sandy blonde similar to her own. She stood in the hallway, staring.

He sister quickly whispered something to Luna and went up to Kass.

"Um, Chloe?"

"Later, you're getting Mum's keys out of the hiding place, right?" Chloe's tone was too sweet.

She squinted, "yeah. Come show me where again, will you?"

"Sure thing."

They went into the room and shut the door with a click. "Is it magic?" She blurted, "You get expelled for that. I know I've read that in your acceptance letter!"

"No! It's not like that with Lucas. He's a… Um. I'm not sure how to explain it but it's natural, don't worry."

"Fine."

The darkette let out a sigh.

" _But_. He can't do whatever it is around someone else."

"I'll tell him! It's fine, he's a good guy and just can't help it!"

Kass sighed, "I'll start the God forbid, minivan. Tell him then get in the car."

"Yes ma'am," she saluted, bring a laugh from the teen.

The car ride was odd, all four of them climbed into the back. She didn't remind them that she only had a permit and shouldn't be driving. Hopefully, Chloe wouldn't suddenly remember. She started to press on the gas peddle, Luna let out a gasp then started to whisper to Chloe. " _You sure this doesn't have magic?"_ Her sister started to explain the mechanics of vehicles, she knew more than Kass on that subject. _Weird kids,_ she shook her head.

* * *

The four children shrieked with joy and they went down the hill, all of them squished on one plastic sled. They were at a local park, the best for wintertime sledding thanks to its huge hill. She watched them, smiling, she happened to notice some freshmen from school and sat with them. They were not the best company and their jokes were awful. Aiden and Iggy were supposed to be bringing hot chocolate for everyone, that not including the freshmen.

"Kassy!" Chloe waved and blew a kiss from the bottom of the hill, her arm was linked with Luna's, they were obviously laughing.

Kass sighed. Later she'd bring a bunch of pillows and blankets to the twins room. They could do what they wanted with it.

Her phone buzzed, "Hello?" She answered.

"We've got the chocolate, will you gather the troops?"

"Troops? I doubt they're that scary."

"Who knows, they've got magic."

"Yeah… I'll get them."

Kass snapped it close and waited for the children hike back up, they yanked the plastic sled behind them. She tugged the black beanie over her ears.

"It's cold!" Her sister greeted, funnily enough, with warmth.

"Good. Now you're aware of what snow does."

Luna chuckled softly, "snows here just to be pretty and fun. Though, cars, is it?" She looked at Chloe for confirmation. "Cars tend to diminish its beauty. Roads are awfully strange."

"You're right," the darkette hummed thoughtfully. Kass didn't completely understand what Luna meant.

"Well, Aiden and his friend are here with hot drinks."

"Yes! Hot chocolate tastes good, Lucas."

"Yeah. I think a cousin might have brought it to a quidditch match before."

"Was it the BlueGypies?"

"Yep."

"Is that the team who made the broom model that exploded?" Luna asked.

The teen shook her head slightly, the children were strange.

She led them to where her older brother should be. Right beside the minivan, two seventeen-year-olds were laughing with about seven thermoses in their arms. She saw Cole go behind his friend, using him as a shield against Iggy.

Kass dimly remembers her little brother going to a therapist when he was little. She was… Maybe about to graduate primary school and was too busy with some friend drama to pay attention. Cole must've been doing poorly with the therapist, acting out (as much as a kid like Cole could) and crying before bed. She doesn't remember if her parents knew about it, well, they knew when Chloe did something about it.

During an after school session Aiden waited outside for his sister, he was supposed to walk her home. But he had a Gameboy and wasn't paying much attention. During the session Chloe stood outside the room, listening to whatever the adult was asking her brother. Kass imagined her standing with her head hung down, face blank as Cole stuttered back answers. Eventually, the girl couldn't take it and barged into the room, yelling at the therapist to stop and leave him alone. It was something present day Kass would do.

Iggy waved a hand in front of her face. "Oh. Hi, Iggy."

He handed her a thermos with a shake of his head, "you left for a bit."

"I know, how's your day been?"

"Good. I needed a day to breathe away from stress."

"Breathe in your boyfriend's mouth?"

Iggy laughed, not blushing like Aiden would, "you could put it that way."

They leaned against the car and watched Aiden meet Lucas and Luna. The blue-haired man tucked a lock of hair behind his ear, "doesn't your mother disallow dying your hair?"

Kass nodded, "Why?"

"Chloe and her friend," he pointed, "she has some blonde and she has some brown."

"Dark," the teen corrected. "Not brown."

She looked at the girls, it's almost like they switched little patches of hair- oh Lord. Magic, it surrounds them like a plague.

* * *

When everyone went inside she hung back.

In one hand Kass lightly flicked the lighter she'd been messing with earlier, the other an unlit cigarette she'd found in her Mum's car. That woman said she had quit years ago, but apparently, she didn't just lie about her husband's condition.

The teen lit the 'cancer stick', lovingly named by Aiden the first time he caught her smoking.

Yeah, Kass knew she was being a stupid, rebellious teenager. She thought if her Mum always assumed she'd do it then she might as well. The woman told her to follow rules and be a good daughter. Kass had joked that her mother had Chloe for that, but who knows, that girls been growing, she had time to do something stupid yet.

She put her lips to the cigarette, she took a deep drag and coughed. It's been awhile since she had a chance to smoke. Mum was jumpy the past month, fretting over dad with sickly kindness and making her curfew shorter and shorter.

What the hell could the woman be up to? Poisoning dad? Ha, but what for? Dad is wonderful, kind, loving. He knew how to calm each of his family members down, even Mum, the irrational bitch.

The teen took a deeper drag, imagining deadly smoke slowly turning her lungs darker and darker.

* * *

 **All four second years slept in a mass of blankets and pillows in the middle of the twins' bedroom. They tried to stay up all night for a 'proper sleepover' but were unsuccessful. Chloe was cuddled up to Luna, who had a hand loosely threaded through the other's hair. Lucas, to his own embarrassment, had a stuffed dog in his arms. He claimed he couldn't sleep without it, his cheeks pink. Cole sprawled on his stomach, taking up a huge amount of room for such a small boy. None of them sensed a dark figure looming in the doorway. The man felt sad for the students, in only a few years some of them will be split up. He wished he could tell… He couldn't. Maybe in a few months? Working for two sides was very difficult, especially when you didn't like either.**

* * *

Kass sipped from her coffee mug, enjoying the quiet of being the only one awake. She sighed, something felt off that morning but she wasn't sure what it could be. Maybe… Maybe all the magic she must be around? But what does magic even do? Whatever. She sipped again.

The stairs creaked as someone left the twins' room. Luna's head peeked around the corner, she smiled when she saw Kass. "Hello, Chloe's sister," the blonde greeted.

"Why good morning, Chloe's friend."

The girl tentatively went over to a chair at the kitchen table.

"So how did you sleep? I heard Chloe coerced the guys to give you blankets so you could sleep in a dog-pile on the floor," she swished the coffee around in the mug.

"Not dog-pile per se, but on the floor and Chloe did do something that could count as coercing," Luna fiddled with her hair.

Kass leaned back, "I don't think I've gone to a sleepover since primary. You're lucky." Luna flushed a little bit.

The teen stood up and stretched, "I'm going to get Aiden up, he makes great pancakes and I think they're necessary."

When she got back Cole sat with Luna, they both had glasses of orange juice. "Aiden is up," she said cheerfully.

"How did you wake him," Cole asked, expecting something funny.

"Put some ice cubes on his face, I think he's refreshed." They all laughed.

It didn't take long for a bedraggled Aiden to walk in and start setting up to cook. Kass turned on a radio they had in the kitchen, she loved music.

The smell of pancakes started to waft upstairs. The rest must have smelled it, Chloe dragged Lucas down the stairs, Lucas' hair was not sandy blonde but close to an artificial yellow. Whatever. She drained the coffee.

Aiden started to dish out pancakes. The children devoured them, with smiles. Maybe she would show them how to make a proper fort later, or they could watch some movie. Yeah but the twins' attention span…

"Kass!" It was Cole, "I hear a car outside!"

Her eyes widened and she ran to the window, "Oh shite its Dad's car."

"Oh hell."

"Go into your room!"

"Put away the plates!"

"Why do your plans always go awry?"

"It's not in my control!"

"Shut up!"

XxXxX

Hello! New chapter! This was one of them that I had trouble with so sorry if it sounds funky. Hope you have a great Monday and Memorial Day, I'm not completely sure if it's just an American thing. I'll try to get a chapter in two weeks.


	19. Something is off

Cole's heart tensed and generally freaked out, rather painfully. Lucas put a hand on his shoulder, the darkette wasn't sure who it was supposed to comfort. Cole, most likely.

 _"So, guys. I suppose its time for you to go,"_ Chloe whispered. _"Owl your family and try to arrange something. Sorry."_

 _"It's fine, an adventure, and adventures are usually entertaining,"_ Luna reassured.

The Hufflepuff sank to the ground, he took a few quick breaths. Lucas leaned closer to him, " _are you okay?_ " The three words felt like a wave of… Who knows, a hug, Comfort?

Cole took a deeper breath, _"yeah. I think- hope."_

 _"Hope?" T_ he metamorphmagus sank with him. _"How about we talk about something else? What classes should we take next year?"_

 _"N-next year?"_ He squeaked, _"Wait, we?"_

 _"Yeah. We,"_ Lucas grinned. Cole smiled in return.

The two guests eventually sent out owls to their families, his friend excitedly mentioned his aunt might be the one to get him. Cole looked forward to the possibility, D.T., or Tonks, sounded great, Lucas' own big sister. They are important. He liked his older sister, too bad she was in her room.

Cole curled into himself, Lucas hovered a hand over his shoulders then took it away and leaned into him. His friend knew something was wrong with him. Chloe knew something was wrong with him. Everyone he cared about knew something was wrong with him. Cole knew…

Take, for example, his first potions class. Chloe thought he was scared and unsettled, how had she described it… Sparks of fear? Electricity. But it wasn't like that. In that instance, it was a burning ball of dread under his rib cage. Gnawing and gnawing at his bones. _Something was off! Something was off!_ His brain screamed. All that freak out towards seeing the professor. His glare and greasy scowl made the ball clench and wiggle. On his first train to school when the prefect, Percy, came in it felt like harsh wind blowing and twisting ribs lose in his stomach. For the entire day, the feeling stayed with him, more or less. It intensified when Lucas approached him. It wasn't dread. Or boiling lava sloshing inside him, Cole worried it would overflow and hurt his friends. 'That's a baseless fear', as Chloe would say.

But… All he could say was but.

Cole was broken.

* * *

The twins sat in the lounge, watching a holiday special on the television. Chloe was sipping some tea, caffeinated of course. He let out a huge sigh, so did she. They were bored. After their friends left the house was too quiet, Aiden went out once again and Kass was still technically grounded. Mum was in her room, without Dad. Cole didn't know why or where he was. It turned the bored feeling into low burning worry in his stomach. He tried to ignore it, unsuccessfully.

Chloe put down her tea with a clink, "let's go up to the room. As much as I'd like to watch another rerun of Charlie Brown or Rudolph it makes my head hurt." He gave her a smile before following. They went up, trailing their small hands on the railing.

"Wanna read a book?" His sister asked.

"Um, I," he made a face. "That's a little bit boring, to be honest."

She looked disappointed, "yeah, I suppose."

They went into their room and flung themselves onto the bean bags. Well, Chloe got a book first, of course. Cole started to draw on his arm, using a marker that laid on the floor from something the four friends did the other day. The Hufflepuff tried not to agree with his them but his drawing skills definitely left something to be desired. Luna was absolutely wonderful at it. She promised to make a group portrait of them at some point. He wasn't good at much of anything, was he... Cole dropped the marker back to the floor, spitting on his hand to rub the doodle away. He felt Chloe looking up from the book, probably laughing… He mumbled something about something, he doesn't remember what but it gave him an excuse to leave.

Cole went down the stairs, taking care not to trip or in any way maim himself. Luna had told them not to when she bid farewell. Well, told everyone collectively, not just Cole.

B the front door he pulled on his boots and coat. Something was still off and he couldn't place it. The darkette ran out of the house, though, he didn't take into account the ice on the front steps.

Predictability he fell and rolled a few times in the snow. It's not a commonly said thought but snow is very soft to bare skin if you touch it after it's just fallen and hasn't been compacted. It would feel very nice if the cold didn't burn. He wonders if that could be an analogy for something as he pushed himself up. Maybe not something, maybe a person. The abominable snowman, he sure looks fluffy. Cole smiled a little, starting to walk, letting wherever the pavement led him.

During the first year, when he and Chloe stayed outside the night Colin, _(how is life going for him? He hasn't spoken to him in a while, hope he didn't feel left out.)_ The night Colin was petrified he didn't really like the feel of the air. It was just… Okay. Not at the end of either spectrum. Cole didn't think that was common or okay. _Ha, he didn't think okay was okay._ It was too perfect, nothing is ever perfect. During a meal, something is always too sweet or too bitter. Every time you meet a new person you know they won't just see and think about the good things that go with you. They'll think about your stupid hair and personality.

The park soon stood right in front of him, empty since It's winter and no parent in their right mind would let their kid out. He shuffled through the snow to the play structure and climbed up to it. Being in high places happened to be something he was okay with. It helped him see the world.

And to see the huge teenagers coming towards him.

He'd noticed them strutting around for years, bullying people in their community. Cole would jump out of their way, usually following Chloe's instinct. It's not a big surprise who their leader was, Dudley bloody Dursley. And they were looking at him with hungry eyes, not a hunger for knowledge, something he was used to, but for his pain.

* * *

She stood up to only fall back down. The room spun and her vision blurred. Chloe put a hand to her forehead and groaned. _What the heck._ Her eyes watered as she tried to… Fix it? Suddenly everything snapped in place almost so fast it gave her whiplash.

She blinked then looked back at the bag where a book, Ara's this time, and an envelope with her and Chloe's names on it. She didn't recognize the handwriting. Her brain started to freak out as soon as she touched the envelope, she was getting up to find him.

 _She sure as hell needs to tell him, that's not a normal reaction._ Chloe experimentally tried to stand up again. It was fine.

She frowned and quickly went over to the desk and grabbed a muggle pen, Chloe found a scrap piece of paper and wrote that she and Cole were going out. Then she pulled some heavy sweaters and a pair of mittens from under her bed. Chloe piled them on before picking up the envelope, nothing happened. She went up to the door but stopped, Chloe instead moved to her school trunk and pulled out her wand. With everything she needed stashed into her pockets she ran downstairs and placed the note in the kitchen.

Next, the Ravenclaw ran outside, jumping over the icy stairs and jogging on the pavement. It wasn't long until the playground came into focus.

Not that she wanted it to, the sight she saw made her want to be sick. Her brother was under one of the playground structures, red marks prominent on his skin. A few teenagers usually dubbed the 'gang' surrounded him.

So the darkette reacted.

Chloe bolted forward and grabbed the back of one of the teenagers' shirt then yanked it. Even though he was almost two feet tall and twice the size of Chloe the teen flew back. Her eyes darted around and landed on Dudley.

"Dursley! What are you doing?" She took a deep breath, "you better let him go or I'll- I'll you know what!"

The older boy rolled his eyes, "freaks won't use the- the thing during holiday, you'll be shipped away. Back off, little girl."

"Back off? No, you bloody back off. Potter is back at school, did you know that? The consequences aren't that big."

He blinked stupidly.

Cole let out a yelp as one of the teenagers grabbed him and lifted the Hufflepuff up. She took a sharp breath, trying to think. On instinct, she pulled out her wand and pointed it to Dudley, who immediately gagged and paled. "Tell your friend to let my freak go," she commanded, only a little waver in her voice.

"D-do it, Leo. We should leave," his eyes were wide and terrified.

"Dud?" Leo sounded unsure.

"Let him go," he begged. The teen reluctantly followed the order.

Her brother slunk to the ground, an expression she never wants to see again on his face.

Dudley went over to the other guy and pulled him up. The teenagers walked stiffly away, trying to hold pride in their strides.

Chloe turned to Cole and sunk to her knees next to him. "What did they do to you?" The Hufflepuff shook his head and reached to wrap his arms around her neck. The ground now soaked her legs but she couldn't even imagine moving from him. "It'll be fine. Those bullies are gone. It's okay," she whispered and held him close, warding off the cold.

He sniffed, "they pushed me off the top and were hitting me. Everything went black for a little bit and I was really scared." She whimpered and hugged him tighter. "Why are you here, Chloe? How did you know?"

"Some weird things happened. I found a letter in the book I borrowed from Ara. Well, it's in an envelope but when I touched it," **don't tell him.** "I… Didn't recognize the handwriting." She pulled it out and replaced it with the wand.

"Then it's not from Ara?"

"I doubt." Chloe opened the envelope, instead of a letter falling out it was a small diary-like book, it was the perfect pocket size. She then opened that, on the first page it said; _Hello Fowlers._ But that was it.

"Flip through the pages!" Cole urged. "There's… there's nothing else. She handed it over to her brother, he didn't show any signs of feeling anything. "We should write back to it," he said.

"What! No way that is not smart or safe."

"A-and you're the b-best judgment of safe," Cole shivered. "Let's not do anything with it yet," she stood up and pulled him with her. "It's cold and I don't wanna get sick." The twins trudged to the house, almost blue with cold.

And of course, that brought attention. Sophia and Ella Howell were outside, Ella was layered in clothes and Sophia was fondly watching her. She gasped, "my Merlin! Are you two alright?" Sophia stood up in a rush. Chloe grimaced and tried to nod. "Oh, you are not! Get in my house this instance!" Any protest the Twins could've had did not stop the mother. They were pulled inside, wrapped in blankets and placed on her sofa. "What happened?" She asked. "Nothing-" the Ravenclaw tried to say but Sophia pulled her chin up and looked into her eyes. "Okay! Neighborhood bullies were prowling around and Cole got caught up!" "That all?" the woman looked directly at Cole, sensing if anything was being held back the weaker would say it. But all Cole did was nod. She hummed disapprovingly and went off to get them snacks.

"Did we just get kidnapped?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"Can we _please_ write back, or at least write something?" Her brother whined, flipping through the small book.

"No! We don't know if it's magic and I would not like being the next one to open The Chamber of Secrets," Chloe crossed her arms.

He stood up and went to Sylva, who was pecking the window from the outside. Sylvia had a letter from Lucas, she could tell by Cole's smile.

The darkette rolled onto her stomach and stared at her bedroom door, "Hey, Cole."

"Yeah?"

"What… What should you do if your friends are getting hurt for no reason? What should you do if they don't love you anymore? Do long friendships exist? What if you love your friend too much?"

He stayed quiet.

"I think I'm worried, Cole."

He stayed quiet for a little bit longer, " do what you feel right, do what seems natural, do what brings smiles to your friends' faces."

Chloe snorted but smiled, "strangely poetic today."

"I think fearing for your health does that to you."

They sat in peace for a while, Cole writing his friend back and Chloe thinking.

"Fine," She stated.

"What?"

"Let's write the heir back. You know, for fun." He squeaked excitedly and sat next to her.

The darkette took the pen (it had purple ink) out of his hand; _Hello? Not that I don't love a mysterious penal I would like to know who- or what, rather, are you?_

Cole nodded in approval, "Now all we need to do is wait."

* * *

The book never wrote back. It made Chloe a little sad. Where is the reward for her risk? The effect to her cause?

One morning she sat in the kitchen, looking at the stupid book. She was bored, dad still wasn't back and she doesn't even know if she'd want him to. She's been given too much time alone to think. Was she bad luck? Could something be wrong with her… She meant the questions she asked Cole. Her friends are getting hurt, that includes Cole. What if Luna decided it wasn't worth it to be around her? What are real friendships like, are hers normal? Does Luna like her? Like her the same way Chloe does… What way does Chloe even like her? Is it love? What is love? Does it stay? Chloe misses that she can't talk to her Mum sometimes. She pocketed the book and sighed.

"Chloe." She jumped and looked towards the door. Mum stood in the doorway, a disapproving frown disrupting her features.

"Hi, Mum," she whispered and hung her head.

"You and your brother will not be visiting next winter holiday." She cringed and nodded, trying to ignore that little voice in her head that wanted to yell.

"I heard something from Sophia Howell concerning you two the other day." The tone her mother was using made her feel sick. "You went into her home and took her attention away from that child of hers. How do you think it feels to get a call like that?" Her tone rose, making Chloe feel nauseous.

" _What are you talking about, Mum_ ," she asked quietly.

"What are you asking? I think it was rather rude and disrespectful to impose yourself onto her family."

"She took," her own tone rose, the little yelling voice breaking free. "Me and Cole into her own house. I bet she told you about how Cole was beaten up, almost badly." Her mother gasped, not to Cole being beaten up, only because Chloe challenged her. "You shouldn't ignore what's happening to your family, even if you give the appearance of not caring."

"Young lady," she hissed, making Chloe pale but the Ravenclaw went on.

"And I've learned some things recently. Where the hell is Dad? What is wrong with him? What is your part in it?" Her eyes met with Mum's, "Where are you?"

* * *

After the last question, Mum shut up and left the room, leaving a riled up Chloe alone. She marched upstairs in the hope of bothering Cole, but he was still sleeping on his bunk. The darkette shoved her hands into her pockets and went to lay on the ground. Her finger grazed the book but it didn't feel that normal, a little warm, she took it out. The book was glowing and almost vibrating. Chloe gasped and opened it; _I can't tell you that._

"What?" she whispered, but before she found a pen new words appeared; _I'm just here to be a friend. A friend you can't harm. A friend that will only stay to talk to you **.** Not your brother or current friends._

Her heart stopped for a fraction of a second, how did this book know? She finally reached for a pen _; That sounds lovely and all but how do you know I would like that? Considering I found this in a book from school you probably heard about the whole Chamber incident from last year. This book is suspicious and uncomfortably similar to that mess._

The person's words bled onto the page; _I didn't mean to be suspicious. I'm only here as a friend or diary._

Chloe rolled her eyes, even though it couldn't see it; _You're not that intelligent, are you._

It took a few seconds; _Looking back it appears like I am not. But I assure you I'm still a real trustful person._

She thought for a little bit; _Who? You'll have to prove it._

 _How could I prove it without revealing my identity?_

 _1\. Reveal your identity. 2. Tell me something… I don't know, human? Tell me a story about Hogwarts. 3. Just stop answering._

 _What a plethora of choices. I suppose the only one to happily chose is 2. I was denied a friendship during my first year. I told the other guy that he could be hanging out with someone that could damage his reputation. Then he told me I was wrong, a bad person. I can't believe he would do that! He's so dumb. And just- I hate him. Walking around school like he isn't lame and hated-_

 _Stop._

 _?_

 _You are not smart._

 _What does that mean?_

She slapped the book closed.

XxXxX

Sorry for the vibe this chapter, school ended for the year and I learned some sad news concerning my friend... I might be changing my username soon and I'll change my... what is it even called. Bio? About page? Anyways, look forward to that. PLEASE COMMENT WITHOUT THE ROUTINE AND STRUCTURE OF SCHOOL I AM LESS LIKELY TO WRITE AND I NEED MOTIVATION. ~love me


	20. THIS IS IMPORTANT READ

So, hi. I love all the characters to death but I'm not really accomplishing anything with them being in a fanfiction. So I might delete this in a few days, giving some people time, I'm not sure, maybe I'll let it stay. But, I will write down what would have happened, ignore the spelling errors (I'll make an epilogue)

 **-** The 2nd school year ends fairly well, Ravenclaw does not win another Quidditch match Chloe is jealous of Harry's Firebolt

 **-** Chloe starts to really crush on Luna but I'm not sure if I was going to keep it

 **-** During the next summer her father dies, Chloe is enraged. If she was a full-fledged wizard she could probably do something to save the people she loved. But she was weak

 **-** Ginny invites Chloe to the Quidditch World Cup, Chloe is awed by the power the death eaters wield when they attack, she decides to do some more research on what the death eaters could do

 **-** She starts to talk to Draco Malfoy, she found some evidence that his family is very involved with the dark lord in the restriction section of the library, using her charm to get access

 **-** Chloe is mesmerized by the dragons, once again holding so much power

 **-** While the year progresses she starts to spend more and more time with Slytherins, moving away from her friends and brother

 **-** All the exotic people put Cole on edge Lucas found someone from Beauxbatons who really loves herbology and met up with Ara Butler frequently

 **-** Luna tries to confront Chloe about the Slytherins, Chloe doesn't see anything odd 'I'm just learning, I can't believe you don't see it. It should be obvious'

 **-** They separate more and more, the twins fight

 **-** Eventually, the tournament ends, the whole entire group is brought together in tragedy but not for long

 **-** The twins' family is going to shit, Aiden finally graduated but is kicked out of the family because of his sexuality. Kass is a bomb about to blow at any moment. The twins can't do anything about it

 **-** During the next summer, Chloe is writing to the little book and it offers an invitation to a meeting where the dark lord and several death eaters would be in attendance. The book reveals that it was Draco Malfoy the whole entire time

 **-** Chloe is obviously scared out of her mind, but she pulls up the courage to sneak out and learn, to gain power

 **-** She gets there and listens intently, standing a few paces behind Draco. After the meeting, Draco's father pulls her aside and says Voldemort would like to see her

 **-** It's not like she can say no. Chloe stared up at the man, killer of hundreds and one of the strongest and notorious wizards ever alive. She grinned

 **-** School starts and Chloe is cold towards her friends, or rather, old friends. She follows Draco around in his 'posse' she doesn't like it, Chloe would rather be the head of the pack

 **-** She dreads Umbridge's lessons, they were so plain and blah. How would she get strong without practicing the spells? Draco mentions that he knew some dark magic and they could practice it during the winter holidays

 **-** They start the dark spells, using spells that make people bleed uncontrollably, charms that paralyze and can not be reversed until the paralyzed person's whole entire blood family is deceased, even how to summon a dark mark above the sky. They eventually get into unforgivables, all but the killing curse.

 **-** It was exhilarating, in a split moment of joy she kisses Draco's ugly face. So they start to date, Chloe rising to the rank of Hogwarts evil queen

 **-** She doesn't notice her dorm mates leaving at odd times to go to a defense class Harry Potter had set up. Even Cole, with some convincing, joined. He was usually paired with Neville Longbottom but Cole didn't mind

 **-** Luna was giving up on her beloved friend, she felt like she had nowhere to belong. She needs to do something but Chloe wouldn't let her

 **-** The year ends, Sirius Black is dead and now Cole can't stop stuttering, even when he was comfortable and happy.

 **-** Chloe doesn't go home that summer, she rides with the Slytherins and follows Draco to his Manor

 **-** She thinks she loves the man, but she doesn't, not really. She misses her loony friend and her brother but to have power she must follow the Dark Lord

 **-** Chloe gets tortured for her 'muggle-bornness' but if it's to gain power then she must

 **-** Cole sees Harry at the very beginning of summer, he tells him about Chloe not coming home and how worried he was. It starts the Gryffindor's obsession with Draco Malfoy

 **-** When she finds out about her boyfriend being given the task of killing Albus Dumbledore she was jealous. After being crucio-ed she begged to be allowed to help. The Dark Lord sees something in her, maybe a bit of himself, or late sister, not that Chloe knew he did, he gives her permission

 **-** Her old friend group joined Potter's gang, helping them stalk her boyfriend and even her. She quits Quidditch after Cho yells at her to pay attention. Chloe can't bloody do it anymore. She has enough to worry about

 **-** In her free time, she throws herself into planning Dumbledore's death, dragging Draco with her. They were nearly successful so many times but something always ruins it

 **-** With a lack of a better word Draco and Chloe start to have sex, stupid teenagers, she doesn't want to but as her role of Evil Queen... She doesn't have a choice

 **-** And that was all her existence was during that year, people tried to approach her. Ginny, Colin, Lucas, Cole, even Luna, her Luna. It doesn't work, Chloe won't let it work. She needs power, but Chloe neglected to ask, power for whom?

 **-** The year ends and the death of Dumbledore, with stupid Snape's assistance, she knows something will happen the next year, literal hell. Chloe decides to visit home, her only reason being she needed some more of her things

 **-** Kass confronts her, she sees something terribly wrong with her baby sister. Chloe did something she regrets to this day, she crucio-ed her sister on the kings cross platform then ran to her boyfriend

 **-** The ministry did nothing about it, the government was already so riddled with death eaters that as long as she stayed with Draco and the Dark Lords cause, she couldn't be hurt. Even being a Muggle-born

 **-** One day during that painful summer Chloe wonders the manor, it was being used as their headquarters anyways. She finds a pensive with one old and weathered memory in it, the first chapter, simply labeled _Tom_. She was the daughter of the Dark Lord's twin squib sister. Chloe was kin to a terrible terrible man

 **-** She didn't know how to feel, she was lost, her only Ancor was Draco (even though he wasn't a good one)

 **-** The school year was horrifying. She learned so much Dark arts, so much power. She doesn't like it. Her old friends started to go into hiding, probably in the Room of Requirement, Chloe didn't bother mentioning it to Draco

 **-** Bruises started to adorn her skin, courtesy of Draco. One early morning she sat, alone, in the Great Hall. Professor- Headmaster Snape swept in. He beckoned to her, Chloe knew the man was the Dark Lords most trusted follower, she had to follow. They went to his office he stared her down, 'Chloe, I can help you leave the Ddark Lord's grasp if you so wish. I know my godson is hurting you, I have the power to save you.' It was that word, power, that pulled her in

 **-** The greasy man led her to the room of requirement, it was filled with so many good people, people she once loved and trusted. They stayed silent as she started to cry, sinking to the ground. Nothing will be the same, no freedom or joy will be hers. Magic ruined her blood

 **-** They tiptoed around her, no one really talked to her, they probably shouldn't. What broke her the most was that Luna wasn't in the room, she'd been taken. Cole was her sole comfort, but it didn't help much when she found out something terrible. She was pregnant with Draco Malfoy's child

 **-** She was ruined. Chloe started to show everyone more defensive spells, claiming that they must protect themselves against the horrors to come. She taught and the others learned, she used her pain to bring power

 **-** Her stomach kept on growing, it was torment. One day all of them sat around in the room but were shocked when Harry Potter and his friends came through a small door. The Battle of Hogwarts began

 **-** She and Luna led him into the common room, fighting for the boy who would save them. She fought, oh Merlin, she fought. Before running into the main fight she hugged Luna, who flinched a little at the contact, 'I love you.'

 **-** In the end, it wasn't enough, people died, her brother died... Chloe saw him fall, he stood back to back with none other than Percy Weasley, who had just witnessed a twin sibling of his own die. She screamed and turned toward the man who delt the curse, Chloe killed him

 **-** Later on, she realized she proved to her mother that she can love, killing for love, she was ruined, for love of power and knowledge. It was awful


End file.
